Dos formas de hacer las cosas
by AkiuSerket
Summary: Tanto si quieres cambiar de vida como si quieres seguir con la que tienes, hay veces que las circunstancias te obligan a tomar un rumbo distinto. Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, los nuevos caminos te guíen hacia lugares en los que sentirte, por primera vez, seguro.
1. Eridan Ampora y el primer día

**Eridan Ampora y el primer día**

Mocasines. Pitillos a cuadros. Camisa de vestir violeta. Cardigan gris. Ningún collar porque eso estropearía la perfecta imagen de su cuello masculino. Una bufanda caída (por el motivo anteriormente mencionado) de cuadros y con flecos a juego con el pantalón. Trece anillos, ni uno más ni uno menos, distribuidos armoniosamente en sus dedos para darle un toque perfecto a sus manos ya suficiente perfectas. Unas gafas de pasta negras enmarcando su cara. Un cabello tan bien estilizado que hasta el mismo Schwarzkopf moriría de asombro tan solo con verlo de lejos. Un bolso de ante marrón que contenía exáctamente un iMac, un iPod, un iPhone, su colonia preferia, las llaves de su coche y una cartera con más dinero del que podría contar en cualquiera de los bolsillos de los estudiantes que tenía alrededor.

Perfecto.

Eridan Ampora, dieciocho años, mucho talento y ambiciones, recién matriculado en la licenciatura de historia, preparado para sacar matriculas de honor y dejar a las mujeres embelsadas con su porte. Guapo de nacimiento, talentoso en cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante, ligón por excelencia y típico estudiante responsable y social al que todos piden consejo.

En realidad la cosa era más bien algo distinta, aunque Eridan no quisiese admitirlo.

Eridan Ampora, dieciocho años, con ganas de saber historia pero sin ganas de estudiar, solo ha tenido una novia sin mucho éxito y todo lo que quiere es llegar a su habitación y tirarse en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

La residencia universitaria le parecía un asco, o al menos eso era lo primero que había pensado nada más entrar por primera vez. Los pasillos estrechos y las habitaciones demasiado cercas unas de las otras no le inspiraban ni confianza ni privacidad. Era un hombre de independencia y tranquilidad, y lo último que quería aguantar era a los grupos de amigos que se reunían en una habitación a montar fiestas o a una pareja montándoselo todo el día. Pero aquella universidad no era lugar de clases sociales, así que todos los estudiantes tenían las mismas habitaciones, con las mismas condiciones y con las mismas prestaciones. Y eso era terrible.

Con un aire algo desanimado deambuló por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta que marcaba el número 22. Pues nada, ya estaba allí.

Entró en la habitación y dejó su bolsa sin mucho cuidado sobre la cama. Agradeció interiormente que su compañero de habitación no hubiese dado señales todavía de existir para poder tomarse la libertad de pasar los primeros momentos allí a solas. Tal y como había planeado, se dejó caer (no libremente, su pelo peligraba si lo hacía) en la cama dejando la vista caída sobre la ventana.

Hacía sol fuera. Mucho sol, más del que le gustaría... Pero no iba a levantarse a cerrar las persianas. Suspiró.

Así que allí empezaba su vida universitaria, por fin. No se había matado durante años estudiando para sacar las jodidas mejores notas de la clase para acabar en un trabajo cualquiera en una tienda de poca monta. No. Él tenía grandes aspiraciones laborales y de futuro, y por ello tenía que estar allí. Pero las ganas de estudiar y de ser el mejor se le habían desvanecido con el tiempo, cuando se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dejado pasar en su adolescencia.

No había sido un chico de muchos amigos, y mucho menos de parejas. Había tenido suerte si había conseguido a una novia en toda su vida (la cual le había durado lo justo para tres mimos, una noche y veinte discusiones), y en general pasaba el tiempo en su casa encerrado en sus propios hobbies.

Había sido un interesado de la historia bélica desde muy jóven, prácticamente obsesionado con las armas y con otras cosas que suelen parecer igual de inútiles. Sin embargo, con el tiempo había conseguido enfocar sus intereses hacia algo con una salida aprovechable, y poco a poco había ido especializándose en la historia en general hasta acabar allí.

Una licenciatura en historia, vaya. Sabía que llegaría a la universidad, pero hasta hacía unos meses no tenía muy claro qué iba a hacer con su vida. Tenía buenos contactos sociales por parte de su familia, un buen caudal económico, unas buenas notas de acceso para cualquier cosa que quisiese hacer y una buena presencia. Todo debería irle sobre ruedas. Debería.

-Menuda pérdida de tiempo... -susurró para si mismo.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a la nada.

No se sentía bien. Le faltaba algo dentro que no tenía muy claro qué era, aunque podía sospecharlo. Sin haber vivido experiencias, sin haber salido con gente, sin haber socializado más allá de las reuniones que hacía su padre con gente relacionada con su empresa o sus compañeros de clase, seguramente era normal que se sintiese así. Siempre había estado solo y había acabado por asumir que así seguiría, y sin embargo no podía evitar la ansiedad y la necesidad de tener a alguien. Cerca. Para él.

El torrente de pensamientos fue interrumpido inmediatamente por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación. Como sacado de un trance, Eridan levantó la cabeza con pesadez y cierta incomodidad por el corte de intimidad que había tenido.

En el marco de la puerta había un chico, seguramente de su edad. Vestía con pantalones grises (y horribles) hasta las rodillas, una sencilla camiseta de tirantes oscura y unas gafas de sol que parecían haber cruzado el mundo de lo maltrechas que estaban. En su mano descansaba una bolsa deportiva bastante más grande de lo que Eridan sería capaz de cargar y que este llevaba con tanta naturalidad como si fuese un saco vacío.

-Disculpa mi repentina intrusión -el chico parecía tener una voz algo grave y gastada que no acompañaba del todo a su aspecto, como si hubiesen cogido la voz de un cincuentón fumador y se la hubiesen puesto a aquel pobre chico de pelo largo y grandes músculos-. Supongo que serás mi compañero de cuarto, ¿me equivoco?

Eridan no respondió, pero echó un vistazo fugaz a su bolsa y a la llave de la habitación que descansaban a su lado, como dando a entender que aquello era más que suficiente para responder afirmativamente a su pregunta.

El pequeño culturista terminó de entrar en el lugar y depositó la bolsa junto a la cama. De ella sacó una toalla blanca y se empezó a secar el sudor del pecho y el cuello con calma, como si fuese un ritual diario (cosa que pensaba que sería cierta). El olor llegaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Equius Zahhak -aquella voz seguía pareciéndole antinatural para aquel chico y le hacía sentir incómodo-. Voy a empezar primer año para profesor de eduación física en la facultad de motricidad humana y deportes. Es aquel edificio azul -señaló por la ventana el conglomerado de edificios que había cruzando la avenida. Eridan le prestó más bien poca atención.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Equius, quien le miró expectante esperando obviamente algún tipo de respuesta por parte del otro. Resignado, Eridan se levantó de la cama con pesadez y se acercó al chico, extendiéndole la mano con una media sonrisa mayormente fingida debido al cansancio.

-Eridan Ampora, encantado.


	2. Vriska Serket y el primer cigarrillo

**Vriska Serket y el primer cigarrillo de la mañana**

Sentada en el borde del edificio, rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño mechero negro con un dibujo de una bola de billar del número 8. Con parsimonia, como si disfrutase del acto en si, se encendió el cigarro que llevaba tras la oreja y aspiró una fuerte calada. El aire matutino la atontaba, y había adquirido la costumbre de saltarse las primeras clases solo para ir allí arriba y fumar tranquilamente.

El último piso del edificio no estaba permitido para los estudiantes, pero ella se las había apañado para conseguir la llave casi desde que había empezado allí hacía un año.

El cielo todavía estaba oscuro, y podían distinguirse las siluetas recortadas de los edificios de habitaciones al otro lado de la avenida. Era el puto peor sitio del mundo.

Desde que había llegado no había hecho más que ir cogiendo asco por cada cosa de aquel lugar. La cantidad angustiante de niñatos pijos y nerds sin remedio la ponía enferma. Estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de compañías, desde luego, y aunque era la única de su grupo que había llegado a la universidad (cosas de superación personal y de dejar a todos los demás a la altura del betún) se había dado cuenta de que aquella presión la estaba agobiando más y más cada día.

Provenía de un ambiente cerrado y poco recomendable. Su familia estaba más que rota y sus amistades se reducían a una pandilla que había conocido con trece años y que no se dedicaba a otra cosa que a perder el tiempo en gilipolleces, la mayoría de veces ilegales. Pero no tenía nada mejor, ni quería nada mejor. Podía valerse por si misma, y a pesar de haber crecido en un ambiente más bien inhóspito había podido permitirse a base de esfuerzo el acabar allí. No lo hacía tanto por su futuro como por demostrar que no todos los pandilleros barriobajeros estan destinados a la calle de por vida. No tenía mucho dinero ni tenía buenas compañías, pero era inteligente y exprimía esa cualidad hasta la última gota. Si no, no se explicaba como podía estar cursando ingeniería naval saltándose la mitad de las clases y aun así obteniendo unas notas más que suficientes para restregarselas por la cara a cualquiera que tuviese el valor de replicarle cualquier cosa.

Aunque eso no quitaba el resto, desde luego.

Pegó la última calada del cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo sin mucho miramiento hacia abajo. Le daba igual si caía encima de algo o de alguien, no era su problema. Se levantó estirando las piernas todo lo que pudo y se ajustó la sudadera antes de bajar de nuevo por las escaleras que la devolvían a los pasillos de la facultad.

Mientras caminaba hacia su aula miraba al frente, esperando que alguien le devolviese la mirada. Nadie lo hacía.

No era por miedo, ya que no era la típica que se dedicaba a meterse con quien se cruzase en su paso, pero había aprendido con los años que una persona solitaria y misteriosa asustaba a cualquiera lo suficiente como para ni siquiera intercambiar un simple contacto visual. Estaba acostumbrada, aunque en el fondo le decepcionaba que nadie, ni siquiera los que eran mayores que ella, lo hiciesen.

No se sentía parte de aquel lugar, mayormente porque no encajaba en aquel lugar. ¿Desde cuando podías encontrar a una pandillera de clase baja en una universidad? Exácto, la respuesta era nunca.

Entró sin prestarle atencióna nadie y se sentó en una de las últimas filas. Sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo negro y sin muchas ganas empezó a tomar apuntes.

No le hacía falta estudiar, tan solo con escribir o leer las cosas un par de veces tenía toda la información en su cabeza. Pero se le hacía una tarea insoportable.

Su teléfono sonó de repente, provocando que la mitad de la clase (incluyendo el profesor) se diesen la vuelta para mirar con reprobación al propietario de aquel sonido. No tardaron en volver a su posición cuando vieron que se trataba de ella.

Cogió el móvil y vió que tenía un nuevo mensaje. A saber.

"3ST4 NOCH3 T3N3MOS PL4N. T3 4PUNT4S O 3ST4S D3M4S14DO OCUP4D4 CON TUS B4RQU1TOS?"

Suspiró.

Terezi.

La conocía desde que eran apenas unas crías, y había acabado entrando a la pandilla con ella. Su corta estatura y mente no le habían impedido hacerse un hueco entre toda aquella morralla. Así como su parcial (aunque ella estaba convencida de que era completa) falta de visión no le impedía el hacer pleno uso de su gran carisma y personalidad. Y aunque era una persona que se hacía querer, a veces tenía unas salidas como aquellas de lo más insufribles.

"Estúpida. Claro que me apunto."

Le respondió sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero poco importaba. No esperaba más que alguna gamberrada de las típicas sin mucho peligro.  
Antes de guardar el teléfono le envió otro mensaje.

"Y mis "8arquitos" van a sacarme de la calle, así que mantén la boca tan cerrada como tus ojos, Pyrope."

Ahora si.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y aguantó con tranquilidad el resto de horas que se le venían encima antes de salir de aquel edificio claustrofóbico y largarse a la ciudad.

No solía llevar mucho encima, y tampoco era una persona de gastar dinero o necesitar absolutamente nada, así que con el teléfono, el paquete de tabaco y poca cosa más podía sobrevivir al menos un par de días.

Cuando llegó a su barrio lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa. Las calles estrechas y mal pavimentadas habían sido su patio de juego desde que tenía memoria, y las personas que vivían alrededor no habían cambiado un ápice, excepto las que habían muerto. No pasaba mucho por allí, pero se obligaba a si misma a poner un pie en aquel antro al menos una vez al mes para comprobar que todo iba bien; con la residencia de estudiantes no solía tener la necesidad de volver a lo que había sido su pequeño infierno particular hasta los dieciocho años más que para un par de tonterías aquí y allá.

Su madre no estaba en casa, como casi siempre. Bueno, mejor, así podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer rápido. Cogió un par de cosas, ordenó lo poco que era ordenable en aquel cuchitril y volvió a salir, notando como la peste del lugar empezaba a acumularse en sus fosas nasales y a hacer que sintiera angustia.

Genial, se le había quitado el hambre.

No tuvo que caminar mucho antes de llegar al piso de Terezi. Estaba un par de calles más abajo de donde se encontraba ella ahora mismo, y había sido la casa de su familia hasta hacía bien poco, cuando su padre la había abandonado definitivamente. Ella se empeñaba en que era algo bueno, y que ahora tenía una casa para ella solita sin tener que aguantar al "gilipollas de mi viejo". Obviamente, las condiciones del sitio eran una mierda, pero era mejor que nada.  
Llamó al timbre sin muchas ganas, y en pocos segundos le respondió la voz chillona, estridente y anormalmente aguda de su amiga.

-¿Quien es? -el interfono emitió un pitido de acoplamiento de lo cerca que debería estar del micrófono.

-¿Qué más te da, si no vas a poder verlo? -contestó con un tono cínico.

No es que fuese dada a burlarse de las incapacidades de los demás, pero tenía que admitir que burlarse de Terezi y su ceguera era de las pocas cosas que podían estimular su mente y alegrarle un poco el día.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó del torbellino de chistes que se le estaban ocurriendo sobre su discapacidad, e intentó memorizarlos mientras subía las escaleras hasta encontrársela en la puerta esperando como si fuese su madre.

-No te esperaba tan pronto -comentó con un tono serio.

-Bueno, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer -ciertamente, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Terezi la miró con un aire dudoso, antes de abrir la (no precisamente pequeña) boca y empezar a soltar una carcajada que sobrepasaba la frecuencia normal de un ser humano.

-Anda va, entra, que si no te van a salir telarañas por la cabeza, Vriska.


	3. Eridan Ampora y la visita a la cafetería

**Eridan Ampora y la visita a la cafetería**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que había comenzado el curso. Estaba de más decir, desde luego, que Eridan se había adaptado perfectamente y ya se encontraba como un pez en el agua.

Las asignaturas no parecian tan complicadas como había pensado en un principio, y aunque tampoco eran tan interesantes como había previsto mantenía la atención en cada clase y tomaba unos apuntes perfectos. En varios colores. Con una orgnanización impoluta.

Tras las clases solía salir del campus, ya que no le gustaba comer en la cafetería porque la comida era literalmente "un verdadero trozo de mierda para gente sin paladar" y no podía soportar tener que gastar tiempo y dinero en algo que iba a provocarle arcadas.

Cogía su coche y conducía durante diez minutos hasta la parte más céntrica de la ciudad, donde aparcaba y daba un pequeño paseo hasta un restaurante de shushi de la zona llamado Shikku. Escogía una pequeña mesa tranquila en la esquina, y tras comer se tomaba un café en el Starbucks que había en la misma calle aprovechando el wifi para hacer los seminarios de la universidad mientras disfrutaba de un caffè latte, un muffin de chocolate y un ambiente relajado.

La vuelta a la residencia la hacía con calma, a veces desviándose para conocer nuevos sitios en la ciudad y ojear nuevos locales y restaurantes que probar.

Una vez en la residencia tan solo se sentaba en su cama a leer un rato o a buscar alguna cosa en internet. Normalmente, Equius para ese momento ya estaba en la habitación, o bien entrenando o bien construyendo alguna cosa. Eridan había aprendido rápido de sus hábitos: Tras las clases se pasaba la tarde en el gimnasio y cuando tenía tiempo libre o estaba demasiado cansado para hacer ejercicio en la misma habitación, construía robots. No simples chips o montaje de ordenadores: el tipo era un auténtico constructor de robots. En la semana que llevaban allí, ya le había visto hacer un pequeño ratón que corría aleatoriamente por la habitación y que cuando encontraba algún lugar oscuro se quedaba quieto, simulando estar escondido.

Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención, pero conforme habían pasado los días había desarrollado una silenciosa admiración por él en ese aspecto. Aunque a pesar de todo lo que pudiese fascinarle su trabajo, no podía evitar poner cara de asco cada vez que llegaba del gimnasio. Hasta donde tenía entendido se duchaba una vez después de hacer ejercicio, pero normalmente el olor persistía tan fuertemente que le hacía falta otra ducha una vez llegaba al cuarto; eso sin mencionar la ropa sucia.  
Por el resto, la vida de Eridan en aquel lugar transcurría tranquilamente. Lo único que no había conseguido todavía era establecer una relación mínimamente contínua con nadie excepto con Equius, y ni siquiera.

Sus compañeros de clase o bien ya se conocían de antes o bien se comportaban como ineptos o bien le lanzaban miradas reprobadoras (que había descubierto que eran por su forma de vestir, lo que demostraba que no tenían ni idea de moda) y le ignoraban.

Sin embargo, la costumbre de no tener muchos amigos hacía que aquello no fuese un mayor problema. Estaba en la universidad y era independiente, no le hacía falta nada más.

Pero cuando llegó el siguiente lunes, su mundo se vino abajo. El primer lunes del curso había comido en la cafetería y había comprobado cuán mala era la comida. No había vuelto allí desde entonces. Pero cuando al lunes siguiente puso camino hacia su restaurante de shushi, se horrorizó al comprobar que cerraban precisamente los lunes.

Cerraban. Los. Lunes.

Se quedó paralizado delante de la puerta del local unos minutos antes de procesar que no podía comer allí. Y no conocía más sitios decentes por la zona.

Volvió a su coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor meditando sobre sus posibilidades.

No quería dar vueltas y buscar un buen sitio en aquel momento. Tenía hambre, y no podía arriesgarse a probar otro lugar y que fuese también una birria.

Como decían, más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano e intentando calmar las señales de su cerebro que le gritaban que podía sobrevivir un día sin comer, arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la cafetería de la universidad.

Estaba atestada de gente. Durante unos instantes tuvo que reprimir el deseo de salir corriendo y alimentarse a base de las barritas energéticas que guardaba Equius en su habitación cuando se percató de la cantidad de alumnos que había. Su horario de comidas se había descuadrado (Eridan acostumbraba a comer mucho más pronto que el resto de gente), y ahora que había llegado a la hora punta del mediodía aquello era insufrible. Buscó con la mirada alguna mesa libre, y se dio cuenta de que a menos de que compartiese el lugar con alguien más sería incapaz de sentarse en otro sitio que no fuese el suelo.

Resignado, se acercó a la barra para pedir una ensalada (no había forma humana de que una ensalada estuviese mal hecha) y una cola light antes de buscar un hueco entre la gente. Al menos, tendría la oportunidad perfecta para intentar socializar un poco y hacer algún amigo. Sonaba patético, pero realmente pensaba que era una buena idea.

Encontró una mesa larga casi al fondo de la cafetería en la que había un par de sitios libres y se dirigió hacia allí. En aquella mesa se sentaban un grupo de chicos que hablaban animadamente sobre algo que a Eridan le importaba una real mierda, por lo que ni se molestó en escucharlos. Llegó a la mesa y preguntó educadamente si podía sentarse allí. Los chicos asintieron y dejó su bandeja.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir, estúpido?!

Eridan se giró de golpe al escuchar el medio grito de una chica que estaba en la mesa contigua. Tenía el pelo largo de color negro azabache, y los labios de color azul eléctrico haciendo juego con sus ojos. Su aspecto era algo estrafalario y ciertamente dejado (por no decir pasado de moda), pero por algún motivo imponía respeto. Estaba cogiendo a un chico por el cuello de la camiseta y le miraba de forma amenazadora, como si acabase de insultar a su madre. El chico parecía verdaderamente aterrorizado, y el encogimiento de hombros y la expresión de su cara le hacía parecer mucho más pequeño de lo que seguramente era. Al lado de la chica de hecho parecía tan solo un niño.

-Solo he surgerido, que, uh, tal vez deberías, no se, enviar a tu madre a alguna parte.

Vaya, resultaba que sí que se había metido con su madre, al parecer.

-Tavros, no tengo ni puta idea de qué te han contado exáctamente, pero te sugiero que te metas tus opiniones por donde más te plazca y dejes de meterte en mis asuntos si no quieres que además de paralitico te deje sin brazos -su voz tenía un toque de cinismo mezclado con un toque de zorra.

Eridan bajó la mirada y comprobó que, efectivamente, el chico era paralítico. Entendía el enfado de alguien en lo que a su familia concernía, pero aquella contestación le parecía más que exagerada. Frunció el ceño en desacuerdo. La gente alrededor parecía simplemente ignorarles, así que supuso que sería un escenario habitual. Aun así aquel tipo de acoso estando ya en la universidad le parecía desmedido y ciertamente infantil.

-Ahora, tienes la opción de callarte la boca y largarte o... -continuó ella

-Disculpa -interrumpió Eridan.

La chica se giró con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión de incredulidad buscando a aquel que se había atrevido a meterse de por medio en sus asuntos. Cuando le vió, clavó sus ojos azules en los de él.

-¿Siiiiiiii? -dijo con sarna.

-¿Te importaría dejar en paz al pobre chico? Creo que estas molestándole.

Levantó una ceja y le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tu y qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

-Soy alguien con los suficientes huevos para decirte que no solo estas poniéndote en ridículo rebajándote a insultar a una persona discapacitada delante de todo el mundo, si no que además eres una completa zorra. Así que, por el bien de todos, ¿por qué no eres tú la que se calla la boca y se larga?

Si, si. Aquel era su momento. Estaba rescatando a un pobre chico inválido del monstruo de la universidad. Después de eso, seguro que el resto de alumnos le mirarían con otros ojos.

Sin embargo, la reacción de ella no fue del todo la que esperaba. Soltó una carcajada irónica y sacó una media sonrisa que revelaba unos colmillos más afilados de lo normal.

-Vaya, Tavros, mira qué bien. Has hecho un amigo -comentó mirando al pobre chico. Después su mirada volvió a recaer sobre Eridan-. Muy valiente por tu parte, principito -le miró de arriba abajo con burla-. Te daré un punto por eso.

Y sin mediar más palabra, la chica desapareció de la cafetería con tranquilidad, seguida por las miradas de todas las personas que habían estado a su alrededor durante la escena.

Eridan estaba tenso. Había sacado el valor de donde no lo tenía, y toda la conversación había estado forzándose para que la voz no le titubease. En cuanto perdió de vista a la morena, suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en el asiento.

-Uh, muchas gracias -dijo el chico, que todavía conservaba aquel aire intimidado.

-No hay de qué -respondió él, centrándose más en respirar correctamente que en escucharle en realidad.

Excepto el tal Tavros, nadie parecía haber reaccionado. Así como no les había importado que ella le acosase, tampoco les había importado que él saliese en su ayuda y la tirase de allí.

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, así que cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comerse la ensalada.

Se había equivocado, sí que se podía hacer una ensalada mal.

Bebió un largo trago de coca cola para quitarse el excesivo sabor a vinagre de la boca, maldiciendo interiormente que el Shikku estuviese cerrado.

Cuando dejó el vaso, se dio cuenta de que había una chica de pie junto a su mesa sosteniendo una bandeja. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, castaño oscuro, y su piel estaba tostada de un maravilloso color canela. Vestía con un sencillo vestido claro que resaltaba el color de su piel y de sus ojos ámbar. Era preciosa.

-Me ha parecido muy valiente lo que has hecho antes -su voz era dulce y tranquila-. ¿Te importa que me siente aquí? -dijo señalando la silla vacía junto a Eridan.

Este, sorprendido, asintió y movió un poco su bandeja para dejarle algo de hueco. La chica olía a brisa marina.

-Me llamo Feferi Peixes.


	4. Vriska Serket y el aburrimiento

((Lo siento! Se que me he retrasado una hora con la entrega de este capítulo, pero estoy en una casa sin internet y en las fiestas locales de mi ciudad y es muy complicado sacar siquiera un segundo para escribir. Seré puntual a partir de ahora, lo prometo.))

**Vriska Serket y el aburrimiento**

Estaba cansada. Llevaba un par de días saltándose las clases porque le aburrían, no le apetecía, eran cansinas y tediosas y no le interesaban en absoluto. Eran tremeeeeeeeendamente aburridas, joder.

Los problemas en casa habían aumentado, y su grupo de amigos no ayudaba mucho a mejorar las cosas. Su madre había descubierto que había pasado por casa (no tenía ni idea como) y se había dedicado a buscar formas de contactar con ella tan solo para gritarle y para insultarla. Había tenido que apagar el teléfono durante un par de días para evitarla, y se había visto confinada en su cuarto en la residencia con tal de no tener que aguantar a nada ni a nadie.

Los de la pandilla, por otro lado, seguían presionándola con las cosas que había dejado hacer, de lo "mediocre" y gris que se había vuelto desde que había entrado a la universidad. Parecía ser que la idea de que alguien tuviese un futuro les carcomía por dentro, y en parte era lo que Vriska buscaba, pero aquel empecinamiento comenzaba a volverse estúpido; estaba segura, de hecho, que eran ellos quienes habían avisado a su madre de que se había pasado por allí.

Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus estudios ni con el hecho de que saliese adelante por su cuenta. Quería que se quedase con ella, quería que no se uniese a todo aquel "río de borregos", lo encontraba inútil. Y aunque la opinión de su madre no importara en absoluto, la presión que ejercía sobre ella cada vez que tenía ocasión iba haciendo mella poco a poco. Pero ella era Vriska Serket, y no iba a dejarse pisar jamás.

La semana transcurrió sin demasiada novedad. Más allá de asistir a clases y quedarse en su habitación leyendo o jugando a algún videojuego no había hecho nada de provecho. Se había resistido a volver a ir a la ciudad durante aquellos días en parte por vagancia y en parte por la mala jugada que le estaban gastando los de la pandilla, así que para su alivio solo tenía que lidiar con su compañera de habitación, Aradia Megido, a la que no soportaba pero que en comparación era más aguantable dado que directamente no le dirigía la palabra. La excepción era cuando traía al inepto de su novio, un tal Pollux (o algo así) que tenía pinta de friki encerrado que le lanzaba miradas de asco cada dos por tres.

Recordaba haber tenido discusiones fuertes con Aradia por este último tema, al punto de acabar gritándose en el pasillo de la residencia y casi llegar a las manos. Al final lo habían podido solucionar gracias a una charla interminable de uno de los profesores sobre la aceptación de nuestros compañeros y la igualdad y el respeto y un montón de cosas más que a Vriska le habían entrado por un oído y le habían salido por el otro. Desde entonces se ignoraban mutuamente a pesar de dormir en la misma habitación.

Por eso, el día de aquella semana en que volvió a traer al chico en cuestión a la habitación (seguramente esperando que ella no estuviese allí como de costumbre), Vriska decidió que lo mejor sería largarse antes de que volviesen a tener alguna escenita poco agradable. Al verlos entrar, les dirigió un vistazo de indiferencia y suspiró fuertemente mientras apagaba el ordenador. Tanto Aradia como su novio se quedaron en la puerta esperando ver qué hacía exactamente, observándola con una mezcla de hastío y resignación. Parecieron agradecidos sin embargo cuando ella salió por la puerta, dejándoles la habitación a su antojo.

Paseó un rato por el campus distraía, aprovechando para fumarse un cigarrillo y tomar un poco de aire fresco. El viento hacía que el pelo se le pusiese por la cara constantemente y se le pegase un poco a sus labios color azul, pero no le importaba mucho; lo que sí que le molestaba de verdad era que con tanto movimiento las gafas se le movían de sitio todo el rato. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna solución, y sus ojos fueron a parar a la cafetería. Se quedó unos segundos calibrando la posibilidad de aguantar al gentío con tal de librarse del viento y de la brisa helada que se le estaba colando por debajo de la camiseta. Decidió que merecía la pena, y emprendió paso rápido hacia allí.

Sintió como los músculos empezaban a soltar la tensión acumulada por el frío nada más poner un pie dentro del lugar. Se frotó los brazos con energía para entrar en calor más rápido y buscó algún sitio libre para tomarse algo.

Y de repente se encontró con alguien del que ya se había olvidado.

En la mesa del fondo, al igual que la semana anterior, había un chico sentado comiéndose una de aquellas ensaladas rancias que vendían allí. Vestía con ropas prácticamente de chica y sin mucho estilo, tenía gafas de pasta y un terrible mechón de color violeta cruzaba su cabeza desde la frente. Un maldito hipster cualquiera.

O sería un cualquiera si no hubiese sido aquel que la había insultado sin venir a cuento hacía algunos días en aquel mismo lugar. No sentía rabia, pero le molestaba que alguien la tratase de aquella forma tan gratuitamente.

Se acercó con tranquilidad, notando que él ni siquiera levantaba la mirada de su plato, dándole un aspecto de autista. Conforme avanzó pudo ver que en realidad estaba escribiendo algo con el móvil (ugh, un iPhone) demasiado concentrado como para haber notado su presencia.

Vriska apoyó una mano en la mesa e hizo parecer que se interesaba por lo que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Hablando con tu novia? -dijo con burla.

El chico dio un respingo antes de observarla con el ceño fruncido, como si le hubiese dicho la cosa más ofensiva del mundo. Estaba claro que la había reconocido.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? -su tono condescendiente de pijo arrastrando las palabras era muy molesto. Casi tanto como la voz de pito de Terezi.

-Ooooooooh, nada, no te preocupes pequeño -se sentó en la mesa justo al lado de su bandeja, quedando frente a él pero a una mayor altura-. Tan solo me preguntaba si hoy también ibas a armarte de valor y a defender a alguna pobre dama de la sala. Estoy muriendo de emoción por ver el espectáculo.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un sonido con la boca que por algún motivo a Vriska le provocó que le hirviese la sangre. Estaba ignorándola, y peor aun, burlándose de ella sin ni siquiera abrir la boca. Le miró con seriedad.

-Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de mis asuntos.

Fue entonces cuando él la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había aparecido por la cafetería. No pudo evitar fijarse en que los tenía de un color azul muy claro, que con el reflejo del color de su polo parecían tener reflejos violeta.

-No puedo creer que vaya a perder tan siquiera algo de tiempo en explicarte esto, pero ahí va -el chico se aclaró la voz como si fuese un discurso, tomándose su tiempo con tranquilidad-. Me importa una mierda, Vris.

Espera. Aquello la había pillado por sorpresa. ¿"Vris"? ¿Qué coño era "Vris"? ¿Se suponía que tenía que ser una abreviatura de su nombre? Y joder, ¿cómo coño sabía su nombre? Iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero no parecía que el chico tuviese que escuchar las preguntas para responderle.

-Oh, no te sorprendas. No es tan difícil preguntarle a cualquiera del campus "¿Quién es esa chica con cara de perra que siempre tiene algo relacionado con las arañas encima?". Eres alguien fácil de localizar.

Vriska se quedó unos segundos analizando lo que acababa de decirle, y antes de que pudiese responderle con seguridad, este se levantó con su bandeja y se fue directo hacia la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Le odiaba. No sabía quién era aquel cabrón que no la había dejado en ridículo una, si no dos veces, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que iba a encontrarle e iba a bajarle aquellos humos tan subidos de un solo golpe.

Interiormente, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír por un detalle de lo más estúpido y banal pero que le había chocado completamente: le había mirado a los ojos, y le había aguantado la mirada. Sin miedo. Sin rechazo.


	5. Eridan Ampora y las bromas pesadas

((De nuevo, siento mucho el retraso. Ya tengo internet y un ordenador y tiempo, no volverá a pasar.))

**Eridan Ampora y las bromas pesadas.**

Desde entonces, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar.  
Aquel encuentro "casual" (sospechaba que Vriska había estado investigándole hasta saber que los lunes comía en la cafetería, la muy puta) le había dado un giro especial a su estancia en la universidad.  
El día que había salvado al chico paralítico de ella pensó que seguramente aquella sería la última vez que iban a verse, o que tan solo se la cruzaría ocasionalmente sin mayores problemas durante su estancia allí.  
Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.  
Como si hubiese estado planteándose qué hacer en venganza por aquellas dos escasas conversaciones, la chica no solo había indagado en su horario de comidas, si no que se las había arreglado para averiguar la carrera que cursaba y su nombre.  
El lunes siguiente había aparecido en la cafetería tranquilamente, casi como si estuviese buscándole. Él desde luego no prestaba atención a la gente que había a su alrededor porque tenía cosas mejores que hacer como hablar con Feferi a base de mensajes.  
Ensimismado en esta tarea, Vriska se había acercado con disimulo y una botella de vinagre en una mano, que en un rápido movimiento vació sobre la ensalada de Eridan. Este levantó la cabeza con asombro y los ojos abiertos como platos. En la cara de la chica se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante. No podía creérselo. ¿Acababa de ir a putearle porque sí para luego quedarse parada sonriendo como una idiota? Lo que le faltaba por ver.

-Estas jugando con quien no debes -dijo él con un tono de suficiencia, intentando aparentar que aquel acto le había resbalado soberanamente. Cosa que no era cierta.

-Oh, Eridan, ¿de verdad? Estoy asustadísima de ver lo que puedes hacer -ahí fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había estado investigando, porque si no no había forma de que hubiese descubierto su nombre. Estaba enfadado, y además su tono de burla no ayudaba en nada a calmar la irritación que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Vriska desapareció de la cafetería antes de que pudiese responderle. Pero no le hacía falta intercambiar palabras con ella para saber que iba a dedicarse a pensar alguna forma de devolverle aquella jugada.  
Desde entonces todo se había convertido en una rueda de venganza.  
Tras aquel día Eridan recopiló toda la información que pudo sobre Vriska. Feferi estuvo ayudándole durante los primeros días, aunque claramente ella no sabía los motivos por los que él estaba tan sumamente interesado en conocer a aquella chica más a fondo. Y desde luego no sería él quien se lo dijese; tenía que mantener una imagen frente a ella.  
Pero por dentro estaba regodeándose en lo que pretendía hacerle.  
Lo primero consistió en buscarla en redes sociales. Nada. Parecía que estaba un poco al margen de internet, por lo que su campo de actuación era limitado. Pero encontró en relacionados a Tavros Nitram, el chico al que había salvado, al que sí que podía investigar más para llegar hasta a ella.  
Estuvo durante al menos un par de horas revisando fotos y comentarios y pasando de usuario en usuario hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

-Bingo... -susurró con un tono de ganador absoluto. Nadie puteaba a Eridan Ampora. Nadie.

Al día siguiente, se podía ver una foto de Vriska en unas condiciones lamentables a nivel de auto humillación que había encontrado en un álbum de alguna de las fiestas universitarias. El alcohol desmejoraba mucho a la gente, pero a ella parecía que le hacía el doble de efecto. La foto era absolutamente terrible, y ahora estaba colgada por triplicado en cada metro existente de los pasillos de la residencia. Y su nombre debajo, en letras grandes para que cualquiera que no estuviese muy seguro de quien era la figura de la foto pudiese reconocerla al instante.  
Se sentía como un verdadero ganador.  
Pero la cosa desde luego no se detuvo ahí. Vriska averiguó al cabo de pocos minutos y por lógica pura que había sido él, y no dudó en pensar la siguiente cabronada que iba a llevar a cabo.  
Al día siguiente Eridan estaba navegando por la red y en cuanto entró a un par de páginas web notó que algo iba mal. No tenía mucha idea de ordenadores, pero los pop-ups comenzaban a acumularse más que nunca y parecía que algunos archivos desaparecían del disco duro. Tenía un virus que estaba comiéndose su ordenador poco a poco.  
Maldita. Serket.

El círculo continuó durante casi un mes. Aproximadamente una vez al día o cada dos días los estudiantes de la universidad podían presenciar la lista de bromas y putadas que iban gastándose el uno al otro.  
Empezaron con llamadas anónimas, humillaciones públicas, sustos inesperados, alguna que otra desaparición de objetos personales... a eso se redujeron los primeros días. Pero en el momento en el que por un golpe de suerte Eridan averiguó el número exacto de la habitación de Vriska, todo se volvió un poco más cruel.  
En las horas de clase, se coló dentro de su cuarto y marcó una serie de flechas que conducían desde la habitación hasta la parte exterior del campus. Luego, con delicadeza, cogió toda su ropa interior y la colgó de las ramas de los árboles de fuera. La mirada de cólera absoluta de ella cuando comprobó lo que había hecho fue espectacular, pero no contento con ello en cuanto estuvo recogiendo su ropa de los árboles, Eridan aprovechó para llenarle la cerradura del cuarto de silicona y luego desaparecer del lugar como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
No se sorprendió cuando ella averiguó también su número de habitación y le taponó el lavamanos y la bañera con trapos dejando los grifos encendidos para que se le inundase el dormitorio.  
Las bromas de cuarto se habían vuelto un poco más pesadas. Los despertares estaban volviéndose insoportables. Asombrósamente, Equius no parecía quejarse por apenas ninguna de estas acciones excepto cuando le incluían a él en algún aspecto. El día de la inundación el pobre tan solo pudo susurrar un "Oh" al ver el agua por todo el suelo antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas. El chico era un pedazo de pan maloliente.

Su siguiente movimiento fue conseguir una pequeña caja de arañas en una tienda de animales. En la cafetería, había logrado colarse cerca de la mesa de Vriska sin que esta le viese, y había soltado a las arañas por su comida. Ella gritó y se levantó corriendo mirando con horror el plato de comida durante unos instantes antes de voltear la cabeza con rapidez buscándole con la mirada. Eridan salió a la vista exultante y con una pose digna de grandeza.

-Vaya Vris, pensé que te gustaban las arañas.

-Ampora, esto esta llegando demasiado lejos -parecía que iba a explotar de rabia en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar imaginársela como una de aquellas explosiones de película de serie B sobre monstruos, y en un segundo tenía la imagen de Vriska reventando y esparciendo por el lugar una especie de baba color azul en su cabeza (no sabía por qué exactamente azul, pero qué más daba).

-¿Te rindes? -comentó con el aire inocente de un niño que solo quiere jugar.

-¿Rendirme? ¡Ja! Todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz -sonrió de forma siniestra, enseñando aquellos dientes afilados y poco normales.

-Oh, perfecto entonces. Disfruta pues de tus arañas -salió de allí sintiendo que unos ojos azul oscuro se le clavaban en la nuca, pero no le importó, porque estaba seguro de que había ganado.

De hecho, estaba tan, tan seguro de que había ganado, que en el momento en el que vio la última broma que Vriska le gastaría a partir de entonces su rabia fue un paso más allá.  
La noche anterior había estado hasta la madrugada terminando un trabajo, por lo que se acostó tarde y muy cansado. Recordaba vagamente los ronquidos de Equius a mitad noche, la cerradura de la puerta y una sensación extraña en la cabeza, pero poco más. Durmió como un niño.  
Al día siguiente al levantarse se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que tenía unas manchas extrañas de color oscuro. Frunció el ceño y conforme se iba despertando se dio cuenta de que sentía un ardor inusual en la cabeza. Fue directo al baño con preocupación y no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de sorpresa y rabia cuando se miró al espejo: su pelo ya no era de su color. No todo el pelo, pero su mechón morado, su rasgo más característico y visual... no estaba. A cambio, tenía aquel trozo de pelo compacto por el tinte y la frente y parte de la cara manchadas del producto. Metió la cabeza debajo del grifo de la ducha rápidamente antes de que el cabello se le quemase más por los químicos, y quiso morir de horror al ver que ahora tenía su pelo castaño y un mechón de un color que debería ser negro pero que había quedado entre un marrón oscuro y un gris canoso en su cabeza.  
Trató de respirar y serenarse antes de que le diese un ataque. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE tocaba su pelo.  
Eso si, en una cosa estaba de acuerdo con Vriska. Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.


	6. Vriska Serket y la llamada

((jajaja parece que soy incapaz de subir un capítulo a tiempo))

**Vriska Serket y la llamada**

¡Victoria! Había conseguido colarse en el cuarto de Eridan (ya por quinta o sexta vez) y realizar su fantástica broma final. Lo del tinte no había sido idea suya, si no que Terezi se lo había propuesto una de las veces que habían hablado por teléfono.  
Desde que su juego de "bromas" (si se podían llamar así) había empezado, Vriska apenas había salido del campus universitario. Se dedicaba enteramente a preparar su siguiente movimiento o a tirarse de los pelos por algo que el maldito hipster le había hecho. Estaba entretenida allí y había conseguido olvidarse un poco de la situación en su casa; sorprendéntemente también se había olvidado un poco de la pandilla.  
No es que no le gustase estar con ellos, pero poco a poco había empezado a cansarse de sus gilipolleces, y prefería muchas veces quedarse en la residencia haciendo cualquier cosa sola antes que salir por la ciudad a repetir lo mismo que llevaba haciendo durante años. Era gracioso como a base de putear a una sola persona en aquel lugar todo el resto de asuntos podían pasar a un segundo plano, aunque fuese tan solo momentáneamente.  
Se sentía orgullosa de cada una de las cosas que le había hecho pasar a aquel pobre chico. Desde luego su entrada en la universidad no había empezado con buen pie teniendo que vérselas con ella, aunque Vriska sabía que en el fondo a Eridan le gustaba aquel jugueteo que se llevaban.  
O al menos parecía gustarle hasta que se presentó directamente aquella tarde en su habitación, abriendo de un portazo y asustando tanto a ella que estaba tirada en la cama leyendo como a Aradia, que estaba terminando un trabajo.

-¡Vriska Serket! -anunció-. Estoy harto de tu mierda. No se cómo has tenido la indecencia de hacer lo que le has hecho a mi pelo, pero créeme que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, al límite. Mira, ¡mira! -se señaló la parte afectada como si aquello reforzase su acusación-. Creo que no eres capaz de apreciar el buen gusto que tuve en su día para tener el aspecto perfecto, el cual acabas de arruinar. Así que permíteme decirte, maldita víbora, que esta vez vas a tragarte tu broma. Lo que voy a hacer ni siquiera será comparable a lo de la silicona en la cerradura, ya verás como...

-¡¿Lo de la cerradura fuiste tú?! -Aradia parecía haberse dado cuenta en aquel mismo instante de que Eridan estaba allí plantado casi gritándole a su compañera, aunque había reaccionado con aquel último comentario.

-Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo,_ peasant_ -su acento de pijo maricón había vuelto a la luz con aquella última palabra. Pero Vriska no había podido evitar sonreír interiormente al ver que la hacía callar sin miramientos-. Como iba diciendo...

-Ya, ya, Eridan. Eres muuuuuuuuy aburrido, y estoy cansándome de escucharte. Deja de soltar tanta palabrería inútil y dime algo que me interese. Sorpréndeme.

-No estoy aquí para complacerte, Vris. Solo quería hacerte saber que deberías ir preparándote, porque créeme que no pararé hasta destrozarte la vida si es necesario con tal de ganarte en esto -su tono, a pesar de sus palabras, era bastante calmado y burlón, como si quisiese provocarla.

Ella sonrió.

-Estaré esperándote impaciente, Ampora.

Y tras eso se fue rápidamente, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y saliendo tal y como había entrado: con un portazo. Antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, su abrigo largo ondeó por el movimiento y dio la sensación de que llevaba puesta una capa, como si fuese un príncipe.

Poco después de que Eridan se largase con toda aquella indignación, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Lo cogió con pocas ganas esperando otra broma pesada o algún anuncio publicitario de alguna compañía telefónica. Normalmente no respondía llamadas de números que no conocía, pero esperando ya cualquier tontería decidió darle una oportunidad.

-¿Siiiiiiii? -sonaba cansina, como si la hubiesen pillado durmiendo.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted la señorita Serket?

Se quedó parada unos segundos. Vriska se separó el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar el número de nuevo, intentando sacar alguna conclusión de quién podía ser. La voz era de hombre, aunque no demasiado mayor, y su tono serio había hecho que cambiase la actitud en cuanto a la llamada por completo. Con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad, volvió a colocarse el móvil.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién es? -frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta que tardó un poco más de lo normal en llegar.

-La llamamos desde el hospital general. Se trata de su madre.

***  
Cuando llegó a casa de Terezi, se encontró con que todos estaban allí esperándola. Karkat se mantenía tras su amiga, y aunque no decía palabra y sabía que le caía mal, había ido. Gamzee estaba apartado y en su mundo como siempre, pero también estaba allí. Los demás parecían haber pasado del tema, pero Vriska casi lo agradeció interiormente. No quería tener que estar mal delante de todo el mundo.  
Terezi la abrazó a modo de consuelo, pero ella se zafó rápidamente y chasqueó la lengua.

-No -dijo simplemente, con calma.

Su amiga se quedó un rato con los ojos clavados en ella antes de alejarse de nuevo y mirarla expectante.

-¿Qué? Es una sobredosis. Ni que fuese la primera -explicó, tratando también de convencerse un poco a si misma-. Esa mala zorra ha pasado por cosas peores, y también saldrá de esta. Ni que me importase que se pusiera peor.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo al lado del sofá, como siempre, y se sentó al lado de Gamzee. Le indicó con un gesto que le pasase uno de sus porros. Este accedió con su pasotismo habitual, y Vriska le dio una calada profunda y pausada antes de volver a mirar a Terezi mientras soltaba el humo.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos todos parados esta noche o vamos a salir a joder por ahí? -sus labios azul eléctrico dibujaron aquella media sonrisa tan característica suya. Todo rastro de preocupación había desaparecido. Tenía ganas de distraerse. De divertirse. O al menos eso pretendía.

En cuanto tanto Gamzee como ella terminaron con lo que tenían entre manos, se levantaron para salir a la calle. Aun les quedaba toda la noche por delante y quería aprovecharla al máximo, quitárselo todo de la cabeza.  
Y sin embargo mientras estaban fuera, mientras hacían lo que no tenían que hacer, mientras notaba el manto frío de la noche cayendo sobre ellos, se acordó de Eridan y de cómo había jurado que le haría pagar el destrozo en su pelo. Y se encontró a si misma pensando nuevas bromas, nuevas formas de llevar al chico por el camino de la amargura y nuevas cosas que hacerle. Y se pasó toda la noche pensando en ello.


	7. Eridan Ampora y Sollux Captor

((Ayer definitivamente no era un buen día para escribir. Hoy tampoco lo es, pero tanto mi compañero como yo nos tomamos un hiatus ayer prometiendo postear dos capítulos hoy. Aquí esta el primero de ellos.))

**Eridan Ampora y Sollux Captor**

Eridan había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de vengarse de Vris adecuadamente. Caminaba por el campus, apuntaba ideas en clase, pensaba mientras se tomaba su latte en el Starbucks o se quedaba en la habitación dándole vueltas a la cabeza (esta última menos a menudo, ya que soportar a Equius cuando volvía del gimnasio era espantoso). Tenía que ser algo terrible, igual de terrible que lo que ella le había hecho su pelo, ya vuelto a la normalidad con su brillante mechón morado.

No podía ser nada relacionado con su habitación, ya que la mirada de su compañera de cuarto (no sabía su nombre pero su cara le sonaba de algo) le imponía cierto respeto, por no hablar de la mirada asesina que le había echado cuando había mencionado lo de la silicona en la cerradura. No, no, tenía que ser algo personal, algo que a ELLA y solo a ELLA le doliese. Sabía que tenía que centrarse en las cosas personales para hacerle daño de verdad igual que ella se había centrado en su aspecto, cosa que apreciaba con todo su ser porque esforzaba horas cada día para estar fabuloso. Pero no la conocía lo suficiente y se estaba dando cuenta de la enorme desventaja que suponía en ese aspecto para él aquel jugueteo.

Saltaba a simple vista que Eridan cuidaba su estilo, su forma de vestir, la marca de su ropa, la pulcritud de sus zapatos... Obviamente, era todo un diestro en el tema de la moda y la imagen personal. Vriska, por el contrario, solía llevar vaqueros, a veces pantalones anchos, camisetas que no marcaban nada su figura, accesorios que no combinaban entre ellos; todo mezclado en un look que rozaba lo punk de lo más desagradable. No podía atacarla por aquel flanco.

Por otra parte, no parecía tampoco tener amigos allí en la universidad. Además del acoso a Tavros el primer día que se habían encontrado, no había dado muestras de relacionarse con nadie más aparte de pedir un par de apuntes o pedirle "amistosamente" a alguien que se apartase de su puto camino.

Tampoco tenía ningún objeto especialmente preciado. No usaba los mismos accesorios más de dos días seguidos, tenía las orejas llenas de pendientes todos iguales y lo único que parecía prevalecer en su aspecto cada día era aquel color de labios azul eléctrico que le hacía parecer más pálida de lo que realmente era.

Vriska Serket era frustrante para fastidiar.

Vriska Serket era frustrante en general.

Hacía ya un par de días que había irrumpido en su dormitorio para anunciarle que su venganza sería fatal y aun no tenía ni siquiera una idea para empezar. Era patético...

Salió al campus a intentar despejarse un poco para ver si con el viento fresco se le aclaraban las ideas. Empezaba a oscurecer ya pero no podía concentrarse encerrado entre cuatro paredes, y sabía que un paseo le vendría bien para quitarse la tensión de la cabeza y pensar con claridad.

Vio un banco cerca de un gran árbol que por el día proporcionaba una sombra perfecta, pero que por la noche parecía ocultarse un poco entre las sombras. Se sentó mirando hacia ningún punto en particular, pasando de una idea a otra estando cada vez menos convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

De repente, vio que alguien salía del edificio de la residencia. Al principio no le prestó la más mínima atención, pero conforme fue caminando y alejándose del sitio, Eridan empezó a reconocer los rasgos más que característicos de una persona a la que no solo conocía, si no a la que no soportaba en ninguna de sus variantes.

Sollux Captor estaba en el mismo campus universitario que él.

Notó como la presión subía dentro de él y se le hinchaba un poco la vena de la frente. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Desde cuando estudiaba en aquella universidad? ¿Qué cojones...?

-¿Le conoces? -al escuchar una voz detrás de él, dio un respingo involuntario, frunciendo el ceño ante la persona que le había sorprendido de esa manera.

-Si, le conozco. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Vris? Lárgate, estoy intentando tener una buena idea para poner patas arriba tu penosa existencia.

Ella levantó una ceja antes de sentarse a su lado en el banco, mirando a la misma dirección que él. Oh no, iba a quedarse. Maldita pesada.

-Vaya, ¿no se te ocurre nada bueno? Tal vez deberías volver a quitarte ese horrible mechón morado. El tinte te atrofia las neuronas -comentó con su tono cínico de siempre, intentando provocarle. Claro que hacía tiempo que Eridan no caía en aquella trampa tan absurda-. ¿De qué conoces a ese? -señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Sollux.

Puso los ojos en blanco al notar como las memorias de años anteriores acudían a su cabeza con un frenesí apabullante. No sabía qué hacia ella allí, y no tenía ganas siquiera de dirigirle la palabra. Pero era una de esas personas que no te dejaban en paz hasta que conseguían lo que querían, y el chico tenía claro que cuanto antes respondiese antes podría conseguir que se largase.

-Estudiábamos juntos. Quiero decir, íbamos a la misma clase desde que tengo memoria -su tono era amargo, y no podía controlarlo. No soportaba a aquel capullo engreído-. Digamos que no tuvimos muy buena relación durante todos esos años. Si tuviese la ocasión, no sé, le atravesaría con un rayo o algo similar -se cruzó de brazos y de piernas a la vez, con indignación. El solo hablar de Sol le ponía nervioso.

Vriska parecía observarle con curiosidad, francamente interesada y sorprendida.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia. Yo tampoco aguanto a ese bastardo insoportable -dejó que una media sonrisa escapase en su boca, por primera vez sin aquella pizca de malicia que había visto desde aquel primer día en la cafetería. Ahora era Eridan a quien le tocaba estar sorprendido de verdad.

-¿Le conoces? -se giró hacia ella, inquiriéndola con la mirada.

-Si. ¿Recuerdas a Aradia, aquella chica con cara de estreñida que duerme en mi misma habitación? -él asintió-. Pues es su novio.

La sorpresa casi le hace caerse del banco. ¿La compañera de cuarto de Vriska estaba saliendo con el gilipollas de Sol? No podía creérselo. _Oh my god._ Su cara debía ser un poema, porque no pasó desapercibida para la chica, que empezó a reírse sonoramente.

Sabía que el muy imbécil tenía novia desde hacía un par de años. Lo que no sabía era que esa chica estudiaba en su universidad, y mucho menos que ÉL estudiaba en su universidad. Su carrera estaba acabada. Su existencia allí estaba acabada. Hasta sus putadas con Vriska estaban acabadas, seguro. Cuando él estaba cerca no había forma de tener la existencia en paz.

-Eeeeeeeeh, relájate, Ampora -su voz era profunda para ser la de una chica. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y se acercó un poco más a él-. Mira, este es el asunto. Tu no soportas a ese nerd. Yo tampoco. Ambos, he de remarcar, estamos especialmente dotados en la habilidad de, digamos, sacar de las casillas a alguien si realmente queremos -Al principio aquel contacto tan cercano le había provocado repulsión, pero por primera vez Eridan tenía ganas de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, así que la miró a los ojos con seriedad dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a dejarla terminar. Ella sonrió satisfecha-. Bien. Tú le has aguantado durante años. Yo tengo una mente que trabaja rápido y tengo ideas brillantes. Y además se cual es su habitación. Así que venga, dame una alegría. Dime qué podemos sacar de esto.

Se paró unos segundos a reflexionar. Vriska quería putear a Sollux. Con él. Juntos. Contra él.

No sabía si la idea le aterrorizaba o le producía un placer indescriptible.

-Si, bueno. ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer exactamente, Vris?

-Deja de llamarme así -le pegó un pequeño golpe con el ceño fruncido antes de continuar-. Bien, veamos. He de concederte que la broma de las arañas no estuvo nada mal. Mi preferida, si tengo que elegir. Buscar algo que le guste a la persona en cuestión y... ¡BAM! Darle la vuelta a la tortilla -acercó su cara a la de él, como si estuviese contándole un secreto y fuese necesario que estuviesen lo más próximos posible-. Ahora dime, pequeño, ¿crees que él tiene algo de ese tipo con lo que atacarle...?

El tono maliciosamente juguetón que utilizó Vriska con aquella última frase consiguió que a Eridan le entrase un escalofrío. Era diabólica, en el buen y en el mal sentido. Pero sus palabras le habían inspirado más de lo que esperaba...

-¿A la de tres, Vris? -susurró Eridan pegado a la ventana. Tenían suerte de que su habitación estuviese en la planta baja.

-Preparada -los pañuelos que llevaba alrededor de la boca y prácticamente toda la cabeza le tapaban mucho la voz, pero fue suficiente para que el chico captase que estaba lista y empezar la cuenta atrás.

En el instante preciso, Eridan abrió la ventana de Sol y Vriska lanzó dentro un panal de abejas que les había costado sudor y esfuerzo coger.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA PUTA! -la inconfundible voz del jodido nerd y su característico ceceo llegaron desde dentro de la habitación.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el edificio de las chicas de nuevo, chocando manos y dejándose el aliento para desaparecer del lugar lo más rápido posible.

No pararon de reír hasta que se les acabó el aire.


	8. Vriska Serket y las gamberradas callejer

((voy con un cap de retraso porque ayer casi me quedo dormida encima del pc escribiendo este. Esta tarde subiré el 9 para ponerme al día de nuevo))

**Vriska Serket y las gamberradas callejeras.**

Se estaba retrasando.

Supuestamente Eridan tenía que estar allí hace unos quince minutos, y el muy bastardo tenía la indecencia de llegar tarde. Después de el esfueeeeeeeerzo psicológico que había tenido que hacer (no realmente), el pobre Ampora se había rendido y había rechazado la idea de acompañarla aquella noche. Maldito cobarde.

Tras la broma a Sollux (por fin se había aprendido su nombre) ambos habían estado comentando la cantidad de putadas que se habían gastado el uno al otro. No habían parado de reírse hasta que alguien salió por una de las ventanas de la residencia a quejarse por el ruido y se dieron cuenta que ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.  
Sin embargo, antes de irse Vriska decidió dar un paso al frente e invitar a Eridan aquella noche. El chico tenía madera, había que admitirlo. Era su segundo año en la universidad y hasta ese momento no había conocido a nadie que le hubiese plantado cara más allá de Aradia, a la que en realidad no le había quedado más opción. Pero él había decidido por motu propio ponerse frente a ella y encararla.

Y a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado por ello, se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho.

Detrás de aquella ropa de marca y aquel amariconamiento en general, Eridan era una persona interesante, mucho más fuerte en todos los sentidos de lo que aparentaba. Un misterio de chico que a Vriska le intrigaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la calle con pesadez, maldiciéndole interiormente por dejarla ahí tirada con el frío del condenado invierno. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió, notando como el humo le bajaba a los pulmones y la relajaba un poco. Cerró los ojos para que no se le secasen, y justo en ese momento notó como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban hacia ella. Vaya, al final había venido.

-Dios, me ha llevado como diez minutos encontrar este maldito callejón, Vris. ¿No podríamos habernos visto en algún lugar más... -Vriska abrió un ojo para ver como Eridan observaba su alrededor con cara de asco- …saludable?

La carcajada le provocó que se le saliese el humo de golpe tanto por la nariz como por la boca. Se levantó para darle unas palmaditas un poco más fuertes de lo que deberían en el hombro, como si estuviese compadeciéndole dramáticamente. Volvió a pegar una calada y le tiró el humo en la cara.

-Siento que el lugar no sea de tu agrado, principito.

-Wow, Vris, eso ha sido jodidamente desagradable -dijo abanicándose la cara.

-Ooooooooh, ¿en serio? -comentó con burla.

-Burlas aparte, estoy tratando de demostrar un punto aquí. Deberías dejar esa mierda, te va a matar antes de tiempo -el tono casi teatral que utilizaba le ponía nerviosa-. Por no mencionar lo que le hace a tu cutis, no me extraña que tengas esa cara de...

-Detente ahí mismo. Una palabra más y te meteré uno de estos explosivos por el culo, Ampora -el tono burlón pero serio a la vez le salía con una naturalidad sorprendente.

Eridan pareció recapacitar y cerró la boca, tal vez porque realmente la encontraba capaz de hacer algo así. Quién sabe.  
Vriska apuró un poco más el cigarrillo para terminárselo rápido y poder pasar a la acción. Tenía ganas de "fiesta" aquella noche y el hecho de tener al príncipe allí lo hacía todo un poco más interesante.

-Qué, ¿estas listo? -inquirió mientras tiraba la colilla al suelo y la pisaba con una de sus botas.

El chico parecía algo dubitativo. Seguramente sería la primera gamberrada de su vida, pobrecito. Iba a empezar a lo grande con ella. Al cabo de un par de segundos con la mirada perdida, empezó a ganar confianza hasta que clavó aquellos ojos extremadamente claros en los suyos con determinación.

-Vamos a ello -sonrió.

Vriska le devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrir una riñonera de tamaño más que considerable que colgaba de sus caderas. De ella sacó unos cuatro mecheros, cediéndole la mitad a Eridan e indicándole que le los guardase en sitios accesibles. Luego empezó a sacar unos cilindros envueltos en papel marrón claro de los que salía una mecha por uno de los extremos. Empezó a dárselos al chico hasta que cada uno tenían unos quince.

-Esperaba que fuesen más pequeños -comentó con curiosidad.

-Los petardos pequeños son para los niños, Ampora. ¿Has explotado alguna vez uno de estos? -Eridan negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de los explosivos-. Bueno, no tienen mucha dificultad. Los enciendes y los lanzas lejos, y luego corres. No corres para que no te exploten cerca. Corres porque si van a perseguirnos es mejor ir con ventaja -la emoción empezaba a provocar que sonriese casi de forma constante. A él no parecía hacerle tanta gracia.

Pero contra las dudas que pudiese tener, se guardó los explosivos con calma, dejando tan solo uno en la mano.

-Bien... Entonces... ¿Los tiramos donde sea? -preguntó

-Donde sea -respondió ella mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

Salieron a una calle con un poco más de tránsito. Era de madrugada, y apenas se podían ver personas ni coches circulando, lo cual era una buena señal. Vriska se acercó a un buzón cercano y encendió el primer petardo, que le ocupaba más de la palma de su mano, y lo metió por la ranura para las cartas.

-Empieza la noche, ¡corre! -le indicó a Eridan mientras empezaba a correr en ninguna dirección.

El chico respondió rápido a la orden y empezó a seguirla muy de cerca, demostrando con chulería que podía adelantarla en cuanto le diese la gana porque era más rápido. Sin pensárselo mucho, Vriska encendió otro petardo y lo lanzó en medio de la calle sin detenerse. Las explosiones eran fantásticas, grandiosas, y resonaban por todo lo largo y ancho de la calle.

Eridan pareció animarse al sentir sus oídos retumbar con la onda expansiva de las explosiones, y encendió uno de sus petardos para encalarlo en un balcón de un primer piso. Ella comenzó a reír felicitándole por la idea.

Ambos se sentían emocionados, vivos, imparables.

No pasaron ni quince minutos antes de que escuchasen una sirena de policía en la lejanía. Vriska se giró buscando con la mirada, pero no vio nada, lo que les indicaba que tenían al menos un par de minutos más si seguían corriendo para ocultarse, porque aun no se veían las luces.

-¡Métete en ese callejón! -gritó mientras le señalaba un pasaje estrecho entre dos edificios, poco visible en un primer momento. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de correr.

-Vris, deberías esconderte tu... -empezó.

-Eridan -le cortó-. Van a buscarnos hasta que encuentren a alguien. No suelen dejar pasar estas cosas, así que no te preocupes. Escóndete, yo me apañaré -ella no había dejado de sonreír, estaba segura de lo que hacía.

-Pero... -replicó.

-¡Que te metas! -fue su ultimátum. Él pareció reaccionar, y giró rápidamente para esconderse allí.

Vriska aceleró un poco la marcha un poco más tranquila de que el chico se hubiese ocultado. Tiró un petardo en dirección contraria y buscó instintivamente un lugar para esconderse. Tal vez si era rápida tendría una oportunidad. Giró un par de calles para tratar de despistarles; conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Y de pronto las sirenas dejaron de sonar.

Mierda.

Aquello significaba que la habían visto y que no querían darle pistas de por dónde iban. Ahora tendría que estar más atenta.

Dobló una esquina y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que hubiesen parado el ruido por ese motivo y no porque habían encontrado a Eridan en su escondite.

Se encontraba cerca de un hueco en el que solía ocultarse cuando salía con los de la pandilla a hacer trastadas por el estilo, solo estaba a un par de calles. Paró para mirar a su alrededor antes de terminar el recorrido, pero los policías no tardaron ni un minuto en dar con ella y cogerla por un brazo.

Suspiró, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

Bueno, otra noche en comisaría.


	9. Eridan Ampora y las dos chicas

((sigo con un cap de retraso. En cuanto pueda juro que me pongo al día))

**Eridan Ampora y las dos chicas**

Maldita Vris. Después de meterle en aquel callejón no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.  
Eridan había probado a llamarla un buen rato después para saber si estaba bien, y luego había probado un par de horas después, y tras ello otro par de horas después. Al final había decidido volver él solo a la residencia esperando que ella estuviese allí, acercándose hasta el edificio de las chicas y tocando ligeramente a su puerta a pesar de que eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. No hubo respuesta.

Resignado, volvió hasta su habitación, demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando qué habría pasado con ella o qué iba a pasar con él si no llegaba a tiempo a la cama. En aquel momento dormir en el césped a la intemperie no parecía una mala idea, pero sabía que tanto su espalda como su pelo se quejarían al día siguiente. Así que nada más llegar se quitó las gafas y se dejó caer en el colchón con pesadez, teniendo bien claro que al día siguiente iba a dormir al menos hasta mediodía...

Y así fue. Alrededor de las doce de la mañana la luz era lo suficientemente insoportable para sacarle de aquel estado de inconsciencia en el que había caído la noche anterior. Con la única contrariedad que no había conseguido dormir uniformemente si no que se había ido levantando alrededor de cada media hora por la noche y aquello iba a provocarle unas ojeras desastrosas. Con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de matar a quienquiera que se hubiese dejado la persiana abierta (seguramente él mismo), se levantó con la determinación de encontrar a Vriska de una vez por todas.

Estaba tan cansado que aquel día solo le dedicó media hora a su pelo, que lucía un aspecto mediocre. Escogió algo sencillo para vestir, sin demasiados accesorios, porque al fin y al cabo era domingo y más allá de ir a buscar a la chica que le había salvado el pellejo la noche anterior no tenía absolutamente nada planeado.

Deambuló un rato por el centro del campus esperando que mágicamente apareciese, pero por supuesto la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla. Además, su cara de zombie seguramente estaría espantando a la mitad del alumnado que estaba por allí, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haberse dedicado más tiempo aquella mañana para arreglarse y al menos quitarse las ojeras.

-¡Hey, Eridan! -tardó un par de segundos en procesar que alguien estaba llamándole. Era una chica. Era una chica que estaba llamándole. Le llamaba una chica, vale.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de girarse en dirección a la voz. A unos escasos diez metros estaba Feferi, saludándole animadamente. Aquel día vestía unos pantalones pitillo sencillos y una camiseta holgada con motivos marinos. Dios santo, los colores claros le sentaban como un guante, siempre estaba tan perfecta...

-¿Eridan? ¿Estás bien? -su dulce voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Feferi se había acercado a él y ahora le miraba de cerca, preocupada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado-. Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien, Fef, no te preocupes... -mierda, se le estaban quedando las palabras pegadas a la boca.

-¿Seguro? No tienes buen aspecto -sus cejas se arquearon, y aquella expresión concernida mezclada con aquellos ojos grandes de color ámbar hizo que a Eridan casi se le cayese la baba.

-Sí, es solo que no he dormido demasiado bien esta noche, nada más -intentaba recordarse a sí mismo cómo hablar conforme las letras surgían formando lo que él suponía que serían palabras. Ya no era siquiera consciente de si estaba pronunciando correctamente lo que decía.

-Bueno, en ese caso tal vez deberías... -comenzó Feferi.

-¡Eeeeeeeey Ampora! -oh, vaya. Otra chica. Otra chica que le llamaba. Le estaba llamando otra chica, vale.

Sintió al cabo de un par de segundos como un brazo le rodeaba el cuello y un peso que no había previsto caía sobre su espalda, desequilibrándole momentáneamente y llevándole casi directamente al suelo.

-¡Vris, por el amor de dios! -Eridan consiguió despertarse un poco más debido al golpe, y trató de zafarse de la llave sin demasiado éxito-. ¡¿Puedes soltarme de una jodida vez?!

Sin dejar de sonreír, Vriska le dejó ir y se quedó mirándole mientras este se volvía a poner la ropa en condiciones. Su mirada se clavó en Fef de nuevo, que les miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-Oh, eh -comenzó, algo incómodo con la situación-. Fef, esta es Vriska Serket -oh no, oh no, oh no, esto no estaba bien-. Vris, esta es...

-Feferi Peixes, ¿verdad? He oído hablar de ti -la chica se adelantó para darle la mano, y Eridan en aquel momento no supo realmente dónde meterse.

El día en el que Fef y él se habían conocido había sido gracias a que se había enfrentado precisamente a Vris, y ahora iba a verle con ella tan amistosamente y seguramente creería que lo de el primer día había sido un teatrillo y le odiaría y joder por qué se le habría ocurrido salir de la habitación aquella mañana.

-Encantada -no parecía que estuviese molesta con ello, simplemente sonaba educada. Pero la respiración de Eridan seguía completamente atascada, en tensión por lo que podría suceder-. Bueno, no os entretengo. Además, tengo que ir a ver a alguien, así que ya hablaremos en algún otro momento, ¿vale? -sonrió.

Sin muchas más palabras, Feferi se alejó con su brillante pelo negro ondeando al viento. En cuanto la hubieron perdido de vista, el chico se giró con cara de pocos amigos hacia Vriska.

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? -su voz era un poco más alta de lo que pretendía en un principio, pero qué cojones, era Vriska y le había puesto de mala leche.

-Tranquiiiiiiiilo imbécil. Lo tenía todo controlado, o al menos casi todo. Me cogieron, vale, pero ni que fuese la primera vez que...

-¡No me refería a eso! -soltó sin pensar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en un principio lo que estaba haciendo era buscarla para agradecerle lo de la noche anterior, y trató de rectificar-. Bueno, a eso también -fantástico, ahora estaba enfadado con ella por dos motivos-. Anoche fuiste una estúpida. Y hoy también lo has sido. ¿Tan difícil te resultaba mantenerte al margen hasta que terminase de hablar con ella?

Vriska le miró con incertidumbre, como si no entendiese realmente lo que había hecho mal en ninguno de los dos casos. El chico tuvo la necesidad de golpearse la cara con la mano en señal de que la pobre era una completa idiota, pero ya había tenido malas experiencias haciendo eso con las gafas puestas, así que se ahorró el gesto y simplemente suspiró con fuerza.

-Déjalo… -intentó no ponerse nervioso y empezar a despotricar contra ella mentalmente.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se moviesen en dirección a cualquier lugar en el que Eridan pudiese sentarse sin echar a perder sus pantalones y así descansar un poco de la larga caminata que había durado aproximadamente unos dos minutos.

Encontraron un bordillo ancho cerca de una pequeña explanada de césped, y como ninguno de los dos tenía una idea mejor se quedaron allí, en silencio, observando a ninguna parte durante un buen rato.

Aquella situación le tranquilizaba.

Los silencios con Vriska no eran incómodos.

Al cabo de un largo tiempo que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en contar, el chico rompió por fin la paz entre ellos.

-Gracias por lo de anoche –susurró distraído, a pesar de que realmente se sentía en deuda con ella.

Antes de responderle la chica se tomó un par de segundos para seguir callada, como si estuviese meditando la respuesta.

-Un buen sitio para esconderse, ¿verdad? –Eridan no vio sus labios curvarse pero en aquel momento pudo jurar que la veía sonreír-. Es uno de mis tantos asombrosos descubrimientos.

El chico quería burlarse por el tono dramático que había utilizado en aquella última frase, pero había algo que le carcomía por dentro todavía y tenía que quitarse de la cabeza.

-Pero te pillaron –hizo una pausa-. La policía, me refiero.

Ella asintió.

-Bueno, no fue para tanto. Por esa zona ya saben quién soy, ni siquiera les hizo falta llevarme a comisaría.

Lo que temía. En algún rincón de su mente se había formado el prejuicio desde el primer día de que Vriska tenía una ficha policial abierta, pero escucharlo de su propia boca con tanta seguridad le había supuesto un ligero golpe que no esperaba recibir.

Eridan nunca se había metido en ningún lío ilegal, al menos que le hubiesen pillado. Si, alguna tontería cuando tenía quince años, tal vez un porro o algo de alcohol antes de la edad permitida, pero nada interesante que contar en realidad.

Sin embargo, tras la mirada de Vriska se podían adivinar mil y una historias de aquellas que ella consideraría banales pero que a él le provocarían como mínimo una gran expresión de sorpresa.

-Suena como si te hubiesen cogido muchas veces… -susurró, sin intención real de que ella le escuchase.

-Muchas sería quedarse corto, supongo –el comentario tuvo un tono tan desganado que por un momento a Eridan le pareció lo más normal del mundo que hubiese cometido "crímenes" suficientes como para que la policía no tuviese más que verle la cara para añadir una cosa más a su ficha. Joder, se apostaría un brazo a que lo que hicieron anoche se había repetido anteriormente.

"Es lo que suele pasar cuando te juntas con quien no debes a una edad que no debes –comenzó-. Básicamente, mi barrio no es lo mejor que puedas encontrarte por la ciudad (ya viste una parte anoche), y muchas de las personas que hay allí tampoco lo son. Mi grupo y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, así que no es raro que todos fuésemos por el mismo camino al crecer un poco –contaba aquello casi como si fuese la historia de otra persona, con una expresión impasible y la mirada perdida en algún lugar del campus. "Empiezas a meterte en un par de líos sin querer y cuando quieres darte cuenta estas yendo a buscarlos –hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ella le miró y al ver la atención desmesurada que le prestaba no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada disimulada-. Tranquilo, Ampora, no hemos matado a nadie. Simplemente íbamos de aquí a allá, inventando nuevas maneras de marear un poco a la gente del barrio y pasar el rato.  
"Pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que parece que ese vaya a ser tu futuro hasta que encuentres algo que te distraiga más. A algunos de mis compañeros les dio por la droga. A mí me dio por estudiar.

Aquello era sin duda lo que más le había sorprendido de ella hasta el momento. Normalmente aquel "tipo" de gente se decantaba por cosas mucho menos ambiciosas. Pero que hubiese conseguido llegar a la universidad en el tiempo que tocaba era todo un récord, y de repente Eridan se encontró a sí mismo fascinado con la chica que tenía sentada junto a él.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuese una mascota de circo, idiota –Vriska le dio un empujón y él no tardó en devolvérselo inmediatamente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad. Se quedaron allí hablando sobre nada en particular, haciendo comentarios bordes sobre algunos de los alumnos que pasaban frente a ellos y en general intercambiando palabras que a ambos se les olvidarían antes de irse a dormir.

Pero aquel había sido el día en el que algo entre ellos había cambiado, definitivamente.


	10. Vriska Serket y una larga conversación

**Vriska Serket y una larga conversación**

Las horas pasaron, y ninguno de los dos advirtió cómo la noche iba cerrándose sobre sus cabezas, demasiado ensimismados en su conversación como para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Curiosamente, Vriska se había sentido por primera vez cómoda hablando con alguien durante tanto tiempo. No podía decir que compartiese mucho con los de la pandilla, al menos no de aquella forma. La tranquilidad, la facilidad para que le saliesen las palabras, la confianza repentina con la que había empezado a soltar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza sin un ápice de arrepentimiento aunque no hubiese dicho nada importante en realidad le fascinaba.  
Los pensamientos, gustos, ideas, principios, planes... esas cosas que tan solo se compartían normalmente con un amigo estaban saliendo sin esfuerzo.

Terezi era su amiga, pero recordaba tener que gastar años en poder contarle tan siquiera una tontería con la libertad suficiente para no sentirse incómoda. Por otra parte, con Eridan no solo no tenía ese problema, si no que su propia mente le incitaba a decir más, a contar y a escuchar. Porque a pesar de que ella había dicho más aquella tarde que lo que había contado en varios años frente a una sola persona, el chico tampoco había cerrado la boca.

Vriska había averiguado tanto cosas interesantes como cosas sumamente aburridas de él. Su interés por las armas en un principio era lo primero que le había llamado la atención, y contra todo pronóstico también había intentado curiosear sobre su aburrida rutina de estudiante modelo y sobre por qué había sido así.  
Pero cuando Eridan se ponía a hablar de sus cosas de moda, páginas y grupos que nadie conocía y en definitiva toda aquella mierda moderna, la pobre rezaba para poder taponarse los oídos y dejar de escucharle.

No obstante ahí estaba ella, pasando las horas con un hipster con el que hace apenas una semana estaba haciéndose la vida imposible. Y la situación no le disgustaba, si no que al contrario, le gustaba más de lo que había podido esperar.  
Otro de sus grandes descubrimientos había sido que la voz del chico tenía un efecto calmante, que parecía masajear todos sus músculos desde los oídos hasta el resto del cuerpo y le quitaba la tensión en lugares en los que ni siquiera sabía que la tenía. Daba igual si le estaba hablando de lo complicadas que eran algunas de sus asignaturas con aburrimiento como si le estaba hablando de alguno de sus acontecimientos bélicos favoritos emocionado y gesticulando. Era su timbre, aquella voz grave pero a la vez suave y confortable, la que le tenía embelesada. Tendría que empezar a plantearse el llevárselo a su habitación para que le contase una historia antes de ir a dormir y así decir adiós de una vez por todas a su insomnio. Si, sonaba como un buen plan.

Pero llegó un punto en el que la conversación comenzó a derivar cada dos minutos en quejarse del frío que hacía allí. Fue entonces cuando se fijaron no solo en lo vacío que estaba el campus, si no en la hora que era. Maldiciendo, se levantaron de allí a regañadientes y frotándose las piernas entumecidas por el tiempo sentados en el suelo.

-¿Te apetece ir a cenar? -preguntó el chico de repente.

Vriska se quedó pasmada unos segundos. Su estómago rugió con fuerza. No sabía que tenía tantísima hambre.

-Por favor -casi suplicó, haciendo un sonido con la garganta que no sabía que era capaz de hacer como queja-. ¿Pagas tú?

Eridan frunció el ceño fingiendo estar disgustado.

-Qué remedio.

Lo de la cena había parecido una buena idea en un principio, al menos hasta el momento en el que se habían subido al coche de Eridan (el cual era una auténtica pijada) y habían tenido que discutir sobre dónde iban a cenar. Vriska no era una persona de paladar exquisito, y con el hambre que tenía se habría comido hasta las piedras de un parque. Pero el príncipe necesitaba que sus exigencias fuesen concedidas y al parecer no podía comer nada de ningún sitio en el que no le cobrasen al menos veinte euros por cabeza. Ella no iba a pagar y debería darle igual, pero con las ganas que tenía de llevarse algo consistente a la boca no iba a permitirse acabar en alguna mariconada de sitio en el que solo le diesen poca comida o platos llenos de verde. No, ella necesitaba un maldito trozo de carne, así que después de varios minutos replicándose el uno al otro habían acabado en un Foster's Hollywood porque así al menos Eridan sabía "que la comida tenía algo de calidad y no esa mierda que te ponen en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida".

Se sentaron y cuando el camarero fue a tomarles nota su compañero tuvo que pararla porque parecía que iba a pedir todas los malditos platos del menú.

La comida transcurrió mayormente en silencio, especialmente porque Vriska no hablaba mientras comía, y mucho menos mientras se comía unas costillas como si no hubiese probado bocado en semanas. Cuando hubieron terminado con los platos principales decidieron pasar a un postre compartido ya que ninguno tenía estómago para uno individual.  
Fue entonces cuando Eridan sacó "ese tema".

-Así que, Vris... -comenzó.

Ella se tragó el trozo de pastel que tenía en la boca con rapidez para poder responder lo antes posible, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-Ooooooooh no, Eridan. Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí -le advirtió amenazándole con el dedo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado-. Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a...

-Claro que lo se, y no -le cortó de nuevo-. Puedo tragar con casi todo lo que me digas, pero como toques el tema amoroso te juro por dios que...

-Vale, vale, calma -contestó él, tratando de hacerle bajar la voz a base de gestos-. Joder, pensé que tenías un poco más de sensibilidad después de la charla de esta tarde, estúpida. No veo por qué después de la agradable conversación y de la confianza desplegada aquí no puedo comentarte al menos una de mis inquietudes sentimentales.

Vriska no pudo más que masajearse las sienes con un suspiro aburrido y concederle la palabra.

-Bien, gracias -se aclaró la voz con un carraspeo. Oh no, aquello sonaba a discurso-. Supongo que habrás notado que tengo cierto interés en Fef, ¿verdad?

De repente todo había perdido el sentido. Levantó la mirada con sorpresa y miró a Eridan a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Fef? ¿Te refieres a Feferi? -el chico asintió con la cabeza, sin comprender-. ¿Pero tu no eras gay?

Al parecer indignado, Eridan hizo un gesto hacia atrás y abrió los ojos al máximo.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo como si no hubiese escuchado correctamente.

-Vamos, Ampora, no me puedo creer que seas más de pescado que de carne. ¡Mírate! Eres el prototipo de homosexual perfecto -una carcajada estaba empezando a salir de su boca sin querer.

-Esta claro que tienes una mente cerrada, Vris. Que tenga dotes en la moda, me cuide y tenga un aspecto más andrógino no implica que me gusten los chicos. Es más, me siento completamente heterosexual ya que lo mencionas, al cien por cien, y me ofende que pienses lo contrario solo por mi aspecto.

Vriska todavía seguía riéndose cuando terminó aquella frase. Heterosexual, vaya, no se lo habría planteado jamás.

-No se qué es tan gracioso.

-Nada, nada -intentó controlar las carcajadas-. Bueno, pues... -vale, vale, ya se dejaba de reír-. Cuéntame. Te gusta la tal Feferi, ¿verdad?

-Si, y a pesar de tener un encanto innato, tengo cierta dificultad a la hora de tratar con ella en general, no se si sabes a qué me refiero.

Esta vez le tocó sacar una de sus medias sonrisas de suficiencia.

-Claro, se exáaaaaaaactamente a qué te refieres. Aunque he de romper tu burbuja de esperanza, porque en realidad no tengo ni idea de esas cosas.

Fue Eridan quien empezó a reírse aquella vez.

-No me extraña viniendo de ti.

-¿Cómo que no te extraña, malnacido? -respondió ella.

Discutieron sobre el tema un rato más. La cena terminó sin muchos más percances que aquel, porque al final Eridan se disculpó y porque al final Vriska le acabó dando algún consejo antes de volver hacia la residencia y despedirse.

Estando ya en la cama, la chica se dio cuenta de que la semana iba a volver a comenzar, y se le hizo extraño pensar que había pasado el fin de semana entero con él y por ello ahora no quería volver a la rutina.


	11. Eridan Ampora y la cena

**Eridan Ampora y la cena**

Tan pronto como se despertó al día siguiente, Eridan comenzó a poner en práctica los consejos que le había dado Vriska.  
Trató de acercarse a Feferi de una forma más directa, ya que siempre había utilizado el contacto sutil con ella y hasta el momento no había surtido efecto. Le envió un mensaje de buena mañana antes de entrar a clase.  
"Buenos días Fef. Esta noche a las nueve y media paso a recogerte por la residencia. Vamos a cenar juntos".  
Y nada más. Según Vris, con algo más de seguridad e imponiéndose un poco era más difícil que rechazase su invitación. Tampoco iba a ser nada fuera de lo normal, solo una cena entre amigos, como la de la noche anterior con Vriska. Aunque obviamente la idea y la intención eran completamente distintas.

Conforme el día avanzó, sin embargo, Eridan fue poniéndose más y más nervioso. En la primera hora de clase no paró de mover las piernas con rapidez. En la segunda añadió a eso un tamborileo con los dedos en la mesa que le costó más de una reprimenda por alguno de sus compañeros. La tercera y cuarta hora fueron una mezcla de lo anterior sumándole suspiros poco aislados y quitando la falta de atención al profesor hasta el punto de casi olvidarse de que estaba en clase. Durante la quinta y sexta hora la cosa se volvió insostenible y empezó a dibujar en la libreta para intentar distraerse de alguna forma.  
Nada más salir de clase fue directamente a la cafetería con la esperanza de que los nervios se le calmasen un poco estando tan rodeado de gente.  
Pidió su ensalada de los lunes y se sentó en la silla que prácticamente se había vuelto suya desde principio de curso. No sabía si era a propósito o no, pero cada vez que tenía que ir allí a principio de semana encontraba su sitio guardado; le gustaba pensar que era por su actuación aquel primer lunes contra Vriska.  
Cogió el tenedor y se llevó dos bocados de lechuga a la boca, pensando con seriedad qué demonios iba a ponerse aquella noche. Había invitado a Feferi a cenar. La había invitado. Iba a cenar con Fef. Fef y él cenando. Dios bendito.  
De repente le parecía una idea más que terrible, y maldecía a Vriska por habérselo propuesto y maldecía a Fef por ser tan maravillosa y se maldecía a sí mismo por haberlo intentado desde un principio. Resopló con fuerza, indignado con el mundo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirando con atención a su ensalada, que parecía devolverle la mirada con compasión.

-Hola Eridan

Estaba tan distraído que la sorpresa hizo que su cuerpo se moviese de forma desigual, y cuando quiso incorporarse sus bazos reaccionaron antes que su espalda, dejando su cabeza sin apoyo alguno y yendo a parar de cara al plato de ensalada.  
Se levantó de golpe y se apresuró a quitarse el aceite y los trozos de lechuga de la cara y las gafas.  
La había cagado, porque a menos de que hubiesen hecho algún tipo de magia o ciencia milagrosa, aquella voz que le había saludado pertenecía a Feferi y estaba seguro de que le había visto en aquel alarde de coordinación.  
No dijo nada a pesar de ello y se quedó observándole mientras terminaba de limpiarse.

-¿Si, Fef? –contestó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible dada la situación.

Ella pareció algo contrariada a hablar, desviando la mirada como si le resultase incómodo, dudando…  
Oh no. Iba a rechazar su invitación. La pobre era tan adorable que no quería hacerlo por mensaje de texto y había ido a buscarle a la cafetería sabiendo que estaría comiendo allí solo para declinar su invitación educadamente porque tenía otros planes o no le veía de aquella forma o a lo mejor quería decirle que no quería seguir hablando con él porque en realidad tenía novio ¿Fef tenía novio? No lo sabía no se lo había preguntado y ahora se sentía un estúpido porque a lo mejor estaba invitando a una chica con novio a cenar y se iba a meter en problemas y además ella iba a pensar que era un idiota por haber pensado que podía estar mínimamente interesada en él y oh dios oh dios oh dios…

-Quería pedirte si te importaría recogerme a las ocho y media en vez de a las nueve y media. Soy de cenar pronto y me cuesta cambiar el horario. Espero que no sea una gran molestia, tampoco quiero incomodarte.

Oh. OH.

-Claro –dijo asimilando la petición.

Ella sonrió y abandono la cafetería tal y como había llegado, dejando a Eridan con cara de idiota y las patillas de las gafas con un trozo de lechuga.

Estaba listo. Estaba completamente listo. Eran las ocho de la noche y tan solo le faltaba cruzar doscientos metros del campus para estar en la puerta de la residencia femenina, donde Fef estaría esperándole porque iban a irse a cenar juntos. Iba a cenar con Feferi y aquella iba a ser una noche fantástica.  
Se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros apretados, combinándolos con una camisa de vestir clara a rayas violetas y unos mocasines en color marrón y crema que había comprado en Londres. Por encima se pondría su abrigo gris de tres cuartos, ese que se le ajustaba un poco a la cintura pero resaltaba el porte de su ancha espalda. Volvió a mirarse al espejo justo antes de salir: estaba tremendamente arrebatador.  
Seguro de sí mismo y con una lista mental de temas interesantes de los que hablar, puso camino hacia el otro edificio.  
Por supuesto, había llegado con suficiente antelación como para tener que esperar fuera con el frío que hacía. Aunque se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella apareció quince minutos antes de lo acordado, llevando un bonito abrigo rosa oscuro y las piernas al descubierto con unas sandalias del mismo tono atadas al tobillo. Tenía el pelo recogido hacia detrás, dejando su rostro moreno al descubierto, y sus ojos resaltaban más que nunca por el maquillaje. Eridan tuvo que recordar cómo respirar antes de elogiarla por su aspecto y llevarla hasta su coche.  
Había elegido un restaurante especializado en pescado, porque sabía que era su comida favorita. Sin mucha confianza en el plan al principio pero ganando determinación conforme avanzaba la noche, la cena transcurrió de forma agradable y amena para ambos. No pararon de hablar ni de comentar anécdotas hasta que terminaron, y aun después de eso no pudieron evitar seguir contándose cosas. Eridan no la había visto sonreír tanto nunca (dentro de los dos meses escasos que se conocían), y le pareció que era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.  
Cuando el camarero les trajo la cuenta y Feferi anunció que iba un momento al servicio, el chico no perdió el tiempo y sacó su móvil con prisas.

"La cena ha sido un éxito. Si no le gusto después de esto juro que me pasaré a la otra acera."

Parecía que Vriska tenía el teléfono en la mano, porque no tardó ni veinte segundos en responderle.

"Deja de fingir que te gustan las chicas y hazlo ya. Te espero en media hora en la puerta de la residencia y me cuentas con más detalle."

No parecía una mala idea, y tenía ganas de comentar lo maravillosa que había sido aquella noche con alguien. Y si podía restregárselo a Vris por la cara, mucho mejor (a pesar de que la idea había sido de ella, pero no pensaba admitir eso.)

"Hecho."

Guardó el móvil justo cuando vio a lo lejos la esbelta figura de su acompañante saliendo del lavabo.  
El camino de vuelta a la universidad se dedicaron a hablar sobre música y arte, y Eridan descubrió que a pesar de estar estudiando biología marina, Feferi tenía un gusto exquisito en ambas. Aparcó el coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio, se despidieron con calma y ella le dio dos besos en la mejilla más lentos de lo que deberían haber sido antes de entrar, o al menos eso le pareció a él.  
Y al cabo de diez minutos, Vriska salió con una ropa demasiado ancha y una sonrisa demasiado pícara.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-Jodidamente perfecta –sonrió él.

Se sentaron en el banco de siempre, y ella le animó a hablar. Le contó todos y cada uno de los detalles a un ritmo frenético, suficientemente frenético para que Vris no se quejase de lo aburrido que era (lo cual era decir mucho). Ella tan solo asintió e hizo algún comentario aislado, pero en general se mantuvo en silencio sin quitar aquella media sonrisa.

-Si al final la consigo será gracias a ti. Creo que te invitaré a la boda y todo.

-Si me invitas a una boda aunque sea la tuya te retiro la palabra, Ampora –Eridan no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen de Vriska con sus pintas actuales en una boda llevando los anillos o alguna cosa similar.

Pero en parte sabía que le debía lo que había pasado, y casi sin querer se inclinó y la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho en una posición bastante más incómoda de lo que había previsto.

-Se puede saber qué cojones haces –fue la primera reacción de ella.

-Tienes las tetas muy cómodas, Vris –fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

Y los dos se echaron a reír.


	12. Vriska Serket y el día desastroso

((He de decir que estoy de vacaciones y por eso he tenido otro día sin actualizar. A cambio, hoy subiré dos capítulos y mañana si todo va bien subiré tres. Siento el retraso, estoy en una casa sin internet y he tenido que irme a robar wifi a casa de un amigo y es todo muy complicado. Pero mañana subiré tres capítulos, lo juro. De momento hoy os dejo este y otro más. Espero que lo disfrutéis a pesar de la tardanza.))

**Vriska Serket y el día desastroso**

Caminaba por las calles, deambulando de un lado para otro sin saber realmente hacia dónde ir. El tiempo de invierno estaba empezando a desvanecerse con lentitud, dejando paso al calor agradable de la primavera. No hacía falta llevar un abrigo para salir a la calle, si no que en ocasiones ya se podía disfrutar de los rayos de sol golpeando directamente sobre la piel.  
Aquel, sin embargo, no era uno de esos días. El cielo había amanecido nublado y se había mantenido hasta después de mediodía, cuando había empezado a hacer un viento insoportable y la lluvia aguardaba en el cielo amenazante.

Las calles estaban vacías gracias a ello, y Vriska lo agradecía. Las familias se quedaban en sus casas haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que salir a dar un paseo, y los que caminaban por allí seguramente serían trabajadores o personas que no tenían más remedio que hacer el viaje a pie. Era un temporal incómodo, pero aquel día no le molestaba.

La parte antigua de la ciudad, también, no era un lugar muy visitado. Algunos turistas se acercaban aquí y allá con una cámara de fotos y sin más intención que pasar para poder decir luego que habían estado allí. En las oficinas de turismo lo vendían como un barrio apacible y lleno de reminiscencias arquitectónicas que merecía la pena admirar, con anchas plazas y estrechas calles, edificios con encanto natural y una larga lista de cosas que la chica no se había molestado en aprenderse.  
La realidad, por otra parte, era muy diferente. Cualquiera que pasase por allí más de dos veces se daría cuenta a simple vista que era un barrio destrozado, en el que las casas se caían a pedazos y los niños no tenían más para jugar que una plaza llena de piedras en vez de un parque. Los colegios estaban alejados del lugar, y por muchas de las calles apenas podían circular los vehículos. Si que era cierto que había algún edificio que merecía la pena ser visto al menos desde fuera, como una pequeña iglesia oculta entre un par de edificios casi en ruinas en lo profundo de la zona. A Vriska le gustaba especialmente aquella parte, y la visitaba a menudo aunque fuese tan solo para echarle una ojeada o para sentarse en las escaleras que había frente a la puerta. Era una iglesia sencilla a simple vista, pero si te fijabas podían adivinarse tallados en la piedra y en la madera dignos de admirar. Eran pequeños detalles, cosas sin aparente importancia, pero ella podía ver la belleza real de aquel sitio y eso le hacía sentirse especial.

Pensó que quedarse allí un rato sería buena idea. Se había saltado las clases aquella mañana porque no quería estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes y mucho menos escuchando a tres o cuatro viejos hablar durante horas sobre algo que en aquel momento no le interesaba demasiado.  
Tenía una sensación extraña dentro que no podía descifrar desde hacía ya algunas semanas y necesitaba despejarse. Al principio se lo tomó como algo pasajero, pero aquella incomodidad interna estaba quedándose demasiado con ella y asentándose lentamente. Sentía que debía hacer algo aunque no supiese ni el qué ni por qué.  
Suspiró, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se encendió un cigarrillo con dificultad por el viento.

Por la calle llegaba un coche de policía. Vriska no le habría prestado atención de no ser porque había parado justo en frente de la iglesia donde ella se encontraba, bajando la ventanilla. Dentro se encontraba uno de los agentes que más veces la había detenido, mirándola con reprobación. Ya se conocían las caras, y ella simplemente le aguantó la mirada esperando que hiciesen lo que tuviesen que hacer y se largasen, porque le ponían incómoda.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó el hombre con tono acusador, como si la hubiese pillado haciendo algo terrible otra vez. Vriska puso los ojos en blanco ante la falta de confianza que tenían en ella por costumbre.

-Tomar el sol -contestó con sarcasmo.

Al policía no le gustó la respuesta, pero le daba igual. Muchos años habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón como para que ahora dos o tres frases fuesen a hacer mucho daño, más aun cuando no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada malo.

-Ten cuidado si no quieres acabar en comisaría otra vez.

Y con eso, subieron la ventanilla y se largaron. Vriska les observó hasta que hubieron desaparecido entre las calles, y justo después se levantó y tiró la colilla al suelo.  
Putos policías. Un odio repentino le había subido hasta la garganta, y de lo único que tenía ganas era de hacer cualquier cosa para que tuviesen motivos para sospechar de ella.  
Tenía claro que había hecho muchas cosas, pero por dios, ya no tenía quince años y las gamberradas se habían reducido a un número muy pequeño conforme pasaban los años. Pero ellos todavía tenían grabado en la cabeza su nombre y su cara y todo su historial policial y no parecía que fuesen a olvidarlo fácilmente.  
Cabreada, empezó a caminar hacia su casa, que quedaba enterrada entre una de aquellas calles. Empezaba a hacer frío y no tenía ganas de seguir a la intemperie esperando a que cayese la lluvia.

Cuando llegó, puso la oreja en la puerta y miró por las ventanas para comprobar si había alguien. No parecía que hubiese nada vivo allí dentro excepto las dos o tres arañas habituales en las esquinas, así que se dispuso a entrar, guardando sigilo de todas formas por si acaso.  
El olor a cerrado y a humedad le golpeó como un martillo nada más puso un pie dentro. Era peor que la vez anterior que había aparecido por allí, y temió que su madre hubiese vuelto a tener una de sus recaídas y hubiese dejado la casa a su suerte mientras intentaba (seguramente sin éxito) ocuparse de ella misma. Dio una vuelta por la cocina, el baño y el comedor, de los cuales no habría sabido decir cual estaba en peor estado. La suciedad y el desorden se acumulaba hasta en los lugares más insospechados, y por un momento le dio hasta asco caminar por aquel suelo. No podía ni quería quedarse allí mucho más tiempo.

Se acercó a la puerta de la única habitación de la casa, en la que antiguamente habían dormido tanto su madre como ella en dos camas apretadas entre los muros desiguales, pero que tan pronto como ella se había mudado a la residencia de la universidad año y medio atrás había aprovechado para quitar su cama y asentarse en la habitación rodeada de desperdicios y sus pocas pertenencias. Vriska ya no tenía lugar en aquella casa, y aquella era su forma de demostrárselo.  
Abrió con tranquilidad y entró con confianza. Pero en cuanto puso la vista en la habitación se arrepintió de su decisión instantáneamente. Su madre estaba allí.  
El mal olor era más palpable en aquella parte de la casa, tanto que a la chica le estaba costando respirar con normalidad. Había algo de ropa y cosas tiradas por el suelo, y en la cama individual que estaba en la esquina reposaba la figura deforme de su madre. Estaba sentada, encorvada apoyándose contra la pared, liándose un cigarrillo. En cuanto notó movimiento, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño al ver que era su hija. El pelo le llegaba apenas por los hombros, siendo un pobre nido de paja canoso que le caía por ambos lados de la cara, enmarcando su rostro pálido y demacrado por los años y otras cosas.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, pequeña puta? -tenía la voz más ronca de lo que la recordaba. Vriska no supo qué contestar, ya que tampoco tenía nada que decir-. Lárgate, no te quiero aquí -cogió un mechero y se encendió el cigarro, soltando una fuerte humareda por la pequeña habitación. No era tabaco.

Vriska se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, y tan pronto como sintió que era seguro empezar a moverse, se puso a coger la ropa del suelo y al menos a apilarla en una esquina, así como a recoger lo que había sobre el único mueble de la habitación, una cómoda antigua y desgastada que tenía demasiadas cosas encima. Fue a abrir uno de los cajones para guardar las cosas, y escuchó un ruido tras ella que se le clavó en la cabeza, como una especie de sollozo poco humano.

-No toques eso, fuera de mi casa, ¡he dicho que te largues de aquí, zorra! -los gritos de su madre estaban poniéndole nerviosa, pero al menos había descubierto dónde la había guardado aquella vez-. Si tocas una cosa más te juro que tendrás que vértelas conmigo, niña. No toques nada más, ¡fuera! -la mujer había empezado a levantarse de la cama.

La mano de Vriska fue más rápida. Abrió el cajón con fuerza y sus ojos encontraron en fracciones de segundo lo que andaba buscando, cogiéndolo y saliendo de aquella casa con una rapidez inusual, cerrando la puerta de la calle con un portazo que temió que tirase parte del techo abajo. Y corrió, corrió hasta que pudo dejar de escuchar los gritos de aquella mujer a la que había podido llamar "madre" tiempo atrás.

No quería quedarse por la zona. No solo por la mujer que podía salir a buscarla, si no porque no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie de la pandilla y mucho menos con el coche de policía de nuevo que la vería corriendo y apurada, y entonces si que la cogerían y se metería en problemas. No, tenía que irse a cualquier otra parte. Así que decidió que iría hasta la residencia a pie, aunque le pillase bastante más lejos de lo que tenía ganas de caminar.

Llegó cuando ya era casi de noche. Estaba reventada, y lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de tumbarse en su cama y dormir, cansada de caminar y cansada de pensar y cansada de lo que había vivido aquella mañana. Entró por la puerta y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una luz suave y a Aradia en su cama, hablando por teléfono mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.  
Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que Vriska cerrase la puerta tras de si y fuese a dejar sus cosas en el escritorio, intentando no prestarle atención a su compañera de cuarto, quien había empezado a susurrar y a controlar las lágrimas para avisar a su interlocutor de que ella estaba allí y no podía hablar con libertad.  
Pero parecía que se le hacía complicado mantenerse tranquila, y al cabo de dos minutos en los que a la morena no le había dado tiempo ni de quitarse la chaqueta, Aradia llegó a su límite.

-¡¿Te importaría largarte, por favor?! -le dijo con un tono de todo menos apropiado.

Vriska suspiró, demasiado cansada como para replicar. Empezó a recoger las cosas que acababa de dejar, dispuesta a irse. Justo antes de salir por la puerta sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer a aquellas horas y con aquel estado de ánimo, llegó a escuchar las palabras "cortar", "gilipollas", "Sollux" y "no quiero volver a verle".

No tuvo tiempo ni ganas de sentir pena por ella. Le daba exactamente igual su relación con quien fuese, y si había salido de allí para dejarla a solas no era tanto por compasión como por falta de ganas de aguantar llantos el resto de la noche.

De repente su móvil, que descansaba en su mano, vibró.

"La cena ha sido un éxito. Si no le gusto después de esto juro que me pasaré a la otra acera".

Oh, claro. La cita de Eridan.  
Le respondió, quedando con él un rato después para que le contase todo lo que le hiciese falta contar. Escucharle seguramente la distraería lo suficiente como para olvidarse de aquella mierda de día.

O al menos eso esperaba.


	13. Eridan Ampora y el gran día

((Aquí el segundo capítulo del día en compensación por el retraso.))

**Eridan Ampora y el gran día**

Aquel era el día. Aquel era el maldito día y nadie iba a fastidiárselo porque aquel era el día en el que iba a empezar una relación estable y duradera con Feferi Peixes. Tenía que ser el día.

Tras la cena habían seguido hablando y quedando de vez en cuando. Eridan no tenía por costumbre meterse en la vida de los demás incluso cuando era la de la chica que le gustaba, así que cuando ella decidía que no podía quedar o le ponía alguna excusa (porque se notaba a leguas que eran excusas), él simplemente asentía tranquilamente y la dejaba hacer.

Pero esos momentos que le dedicaba a la semana, esas charlas interminables y esos mensajes de madrugada deseándole buenas noches le derretían el corazón. Había notado cierta "tensión" entre ellos, y aunque no habían tocado el tema romántico a nivel de palabra, estaba clarísimo que se gustaban mutuamente. Así que había decidido terminar con aquella presión de una vez por todas y declararse, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y empezar a desarrollar un lazo más profundo.  
Eridan se pasaba los días y las noches pensando en Fef, los lunes en la cafetería pasando tiempo con Fef, las tardes con Vriska hablando de Fef, y mayormente el resto del día pendiente de Fef. Según su compañera de gamberradas, aquello se estaba volviendo una obsesión malsana, pero a pesar de echarle la bronca de vez en cuando no le paraba demasiado los pies con el tema y le dejaba fantasear. Aun así no dejaba de advertirle y advertirle y advertirle de que tenía que poner los pies en el suelo y pensar también en las malas opciones, aunque Eridan no le hiciese ningún caso. Desde la cena había renacido toda su esperanza en la raza humana y en sus cualidades como persona y básicamente creía que todo era posible. El positivismo le rezumaba de cada poro y allí por donde pasase la grandeza en su expresión, su pose y su forma de caminar se podía apreciar desde leguas de distancia.  
Había citado a Feferi aquella tarde para ir a dar un paseo al parque, con la luz del ocaso y la naturaleza rodeándoles al lado del pequeño lago. Era un escenario perfecto y romántico. Tenía que llevarle flores, si, definitivamente las flores serían una buena idea. Pero no rosas, las rosas eran para los perdedores _mainstream_. No, él tenía más clase e iba a llevarle un ramo de margaritas: sencillas, hermosas y representativas del amor. Porque cuando uno veía una margarita inconscientemente pensaba en esa persona que les llenaba los pensamientos todos los días, y si eran lo suficientemente crédulos la deshojarían para conocer el destino de sus sentimientos. Nadie regalaba margaritas porque pensaban que eran demasiado comunes, pero para Eridan el amor era algo habitual, simple y bonito como aquella flor.

Se compro un conjunto nuevo de ropa especialmente para la ocasión, sabiendo que merecería la pena por completo. Una ducha y podría ir con calma a recogerla al lugar de siempre, la puerta de la residencia femenina, llegando quince minutos pronto como era costumbre.

Esta vez dentro de lo arreglado que había querido ponerse había tratado de mantener una apariencia casual. El polo de color violeta (siempre tenía que llevar alguna prenda violeta, aquel color le sentaba demasiado bien para ser legal) y los pantalones caqui no le hacían parecer muy formal, aunque siguiese estando arrebatador. A juego seguramente con lo arrebatadora que estaría ella.

Y ahí salía. Su pelo moreno, esta vez dejando un par de mechones ondulados cayendo por su frente y resbalando por sus mejillas, sus tobillos delicados cerrados en unas sandalias color crema, y uno de aquellos vestidos vaporosos con estampados coloridos le dejaban sin respiración.

Por qué era tan preciosa.

Se saludaron tranquilamente y Eridan le dio las flores. Ella pareció contrariada durante un par de segundos pero las aceptó con una sonrisa y le siguió sin saber a dónde iban. La charla hasta el parque fue bastante banal pero entretenida, y una vez allí se sentaron en un banco a la luz del atardecer. Era todo perfecto.

-Oye, Fef… -comenzó, notando como empezaba a hacérsele un nudo en el estómago. Los nervios le habían atacado por sorpresa, como salidos de la nada, y de repente toda la confianza que tenía en la situación fue menguando hasta convertirse en terror- …quería decirte algo.

No hizo falta ni siquiera que continuase la frase, porque Feferi le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerle callar, mirándole profundamente a los ojos. Sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa porque su mente ya no funcionaba y todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella y solo en ella y oh dios se estaba acercando se estaba acercando se estaba acercando…

Tocó a la puerta, rezando interiormente que Vriska estuviese allí. Sabía que no solía rondar la residencia hasta bien entrada la noche, pero ojalá aquel día por algún motivo la cosa hubiese sido diferente y por favor por favor por favor tenía que estar allí.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, y justo cuando escuchó girar el pomo de la puerta se lanzó directo a entrar a la habitación.  
Pero la cara que vio en el marco de la puerta no fue la de Vris, si no la de su compañera de habitación de la cual no recordaba ni le interesaba el nombre.

-Es para ti –comentó la chica con voz neutra, dejando la puerta abierta y volviendo a adentrarse en el cuarto.

Eridan se lo tomó como una invitación y pasó tras ella.  
La luz era tenue, y se podía intuir la figura de su amiga tumbada en la cama escuchando música y mirando en su dirección, sorprendida de que él estuviese allí. Tan pronto como pudo reaccionar se incorporó en la cama y se quitó los cascos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con curiosidad y un tono un poco menos amigable de lo que el chico habría esperado-. Pensaba que a estas horas ya estarías llevándote a Feferi a tu habitación para hacer la cosa más íntima.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la compañera de cuarto se giraba hacia ellos intrigada por un momento, pero al darse cuenta de su propio gesto volvió a sumirse en el libro que tenía entre las manos. Eridan avanzó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama de su amiga.

-Bueno, ahí está la putada del asunto, Vris –comentó con voz cansada-. Me ha rechazado.

La chica pareció más sorprendida de lo que habría esperado en un principio y en parte el gesto le alentó.

-¿Te ha rechazado? ¿Y toda aquella parafernalia de la conexión y la química y la eternidad y…? ¿No había sido una cita genial? –estaba diciéndole eso para reconfortarle y lo sabía. A Vriska ni le afectaba ni le importaba Feferi en realidad, simplemente trataba de ser amable con él por motivos todavía no muy claros para su entendimiento. Además, ella fue la primera que le advirtió sobre las ilusiones que estaba creándose y le aconsejó que fuese más realista. Pero él no quiso escucharla.

Enterró la cabeza entre los brazos y suspiró con fuerza, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Notó movimiento en la habitación y vio como la compañera de cuarto de Vris se iba, dejándoles a solas. De repente la chica le cayó cien veces mejor.

-Creo… parece que esta con alguien –empezó en un susurro, notando como le temblaba la voz. Mierda, no podía derrumbarse ahora.

-Pues menuda zorra si estaba tonteando también contigo… -comentó Vriska con un tono mordaz.

Eridan levantó la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada acusadora.

-Ese no es el puto asunto, Vris. No ha sido culpa suya, ella… -le costaba expresarlo en palabras, le costaba decirlo en alto. Se había hecho ilusiones, se había hecho tantas ilusiones que había visto lo que no era en sus gestos y su forma de hablar, y su plan estaba tan bien atado que no podía haber ningún fallo pero se había olvidado de cerrar el agujero más importante: los sentimientos de Fef- …ella no ha hecho nada malo.

No pudo aguantarlo más. Se le estaban aguando los ojos. Mierda.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero al verle volvió a cerrarla y le miró. Sin compasión ni pena, sin aquella expresión de dolor que pondría cualquiera al verle. Simplemente le miró, comprensiva.

Y Eridan no pudo hablar más.

Y simplemente lloró.


	14. Vriska Serket y la poca paciencia

((Soy un desastre, lo se. I'm trying so hard))

**Vriska Serket y la poca paciencia**

La caída emocional de Eridan fue a peor desde entonces. Vriska trató de consolarle ligeramente la noche que se había enterado de su rechazo, poniendo su hombro para que llorase y esas cosas que se solían hacer en situaciones como aquella. Pero parecía que con ello se había tomado una confianza demasiado exagerada, y ahora recibía una media de quince mensajes diarios. En algunos le preguntaba como estaba ella, y eso le indicaba que necesitaba distraerse con cualquier cosa porque estaba comiéndose mucho la cabeza con el tema de Feferi. Si en el mensaje le empezaba a contar cosas sobre lo que sentía era porque estaba llegando al límite y necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, aunque repitiese lo mismo tres veces en cada mensaje de cada día. Y luego por último estaban los mensajes que no le pedían, el EXIGIAN quedar con él inmediatamente porque estaba a punto de tener una crisis y necesitaba verla porque era un asunto de vida o muerte. La primera vez que Vriska había recibido uno de los del tercer tipo había salido de su habitación y se había acercado a la residencia de chicos ligeramente preocupada, pensando que realmente sería algo grave, y cuando llegó simplemente se encontró a Eridan hecho un ovillo en su cama lamentándose de lo desgraciado que era en el amor. Tras echarle la bronca pertinente por hacerle perder el tiempo y por lo patético que estaba siendo volvió a su cuarto, pero los mensajes no cesaron y lo peor era que tampoco podía ignorarlos. Cuando empezó a cerciorarse que todo aquello por mucho que le afectase estaba convirtiéndose en verdadero drama dejó de hacerle caso, de responderle a los mensajes y de atender a las llamadas, y lo único que consiguió fue que Eridan se presentase en medio de una de sus clases, irrumpiendo como si hubiese fuego en la sala y rogándole que saliese. No recordaba haber pasado mayor vergüenza desde que había entrado en la universidad. Así que simplemente cuando veía que en la bandeja de entrada ponía el nombre del chico contestaba con algún monosílabo y lo dejaba correr.  
Lo que él necesitaba era una dosis de realidad, y si no la veía él mismo se la iba a dar ella.

Eridan quería verla aquella noche por el campus, como acostumbraban a hacer de vez en cuando para dar un paseo. De poca gana pero dispuesta a poner al maldito hipster en su sitio, se levantó de la cama después de haber pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas y escuchando música y se vistió con lo primero que cogió del armario, saliendo al exterior y agradeciendo mentalmente la chaqueta que se había puesto por si acaso.  
El chico estaba sentado en el banco de siempre con una mirada contrariada y claramente algo nervioso. Vriska suspiró. Maldito niñato.

-Hola Vris -le saludó él, mirando hacia sus pies como si no tuviese ganas de nada más. Ella suspiró sonoramente en respuesta, dándole a entender que estaba harta de todo aquello. Más que harta, aburrida-. ¿Qué?

-Sabes muy bien qué, no te hagas el idiota conmigo -respondió. El chico cambió la expresión de pronto, claramente ofendido.

-Disculpa, pero creo que estas siendo poco sensible en cuanto a mi situación -Si, desde luego estaba ofendido, y tal vez cabreado-. Parece que no hayas tenido nunca un problema del corazón, Vris, porque estoy seguro de que tu actitud sería muy diferente si entendieses por lo que estoy pasando.

Vriska suspiró un poco más fuerte. Le importaba una mierda lo que hubiese pasado o no, lo que no soportaba era aquella muestra constante de dolor y sufrimiento extremo.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy hasta los cojones de tus tonterías, Eridan. No solo eres tremendamente aburrido en general, si no que además has tenido que añadirle el ser completamente insoportable hablando siempre o de Feferi o de lo dolido que estas -no se lo dijo con tono enfadado, simplemente estaba seria y mirándole a los ojos para que tuviese claro que toda aquella estupidez tenía que terminar-. Si de verdad quieres estar mejor empieza por no dramatizar cada puta palabra que sale de tu boca, porque así solo intentas dar pena y déjame decirte algo: no me das ninguna pena. Si, una chica te ha rechazado, ¿y qué? -Eridan fue a replicar pero ella le puso toda la mano en la boca para evitar que dijese una sola palabra, y su tono se tornó un poco más duro-. No, no me jodas, déjame acabar. Hay miles de chicas que se matarían por tenerte en su cama, así que en vez de lloriquear por una ves a babearle a todas las demás.

No parecía convencerle su argumento, pero no iba a decirle nada más. No era una persona de hablar mucho y menos una persona de dar consejos, así que era todo lo que iba a sacar de ella. Sin embargo él mantuvo el silencio durante un rato como si estuviese procesando sus palabras con calma.

-Lo que necesito es quitármela de la cabeza, Vris. No me interesan más chicas, y no tengo nada que hacer en mi tiempo libre. Es aburriiiiiiiido -dijo imitando su tono de voz. Vriska no supo si reírse u ofenderse-. Además, no creo que haya tantas chicas interesadas en mi. Por ejemplo, ¿tú saldrías conmigo?

-Ni aunque me pagases un sueldo de por vida.

-Puedo pagártelo.

-Que te jodan.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un vete a la mierda, Eridan. Búscate a alguna chica o búscate un hobby.

-Pero Vris -ya volvía su tono dramático-. No se que hacer para divertirme. Las únicas veces que me he divertido han sido cuando estaba contigo haciendo alguna mierda por ahí.

Ella asintió, intentando ignorar aquel nuevo arranque de tonterías, cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro de golpe y con fuerza.

-Vamos a hacer alguna mierda por ahí, Vris -dijo Eridan de repente con una energía renovada que le daba un aspecto algo desesperado y tétrico.

-No me toques las narices, son las doce de la noche.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? -se estaba acercando, poniéndole ojos de cordero.

-Si, dormir -estaba empezando a hartarse de verdad.

-Dormir es para idiotas. Vamos, Vris. Tengamos una aventura esta noche, vayamos a alguna parte y hagamos alguna cosa. Estas aburrida y yo estoy -paró unos instantes haciendo ver como que pensaba profundamente-... insoportable habías dicho, ¿no? Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se puso una mano en la cara, realmente agobiada por todo lo que estaba aguantando en aquel instante. Si no fuese porque no era tan partidaria de la violencia como podía hacer parecer a veces, le habría soltado una bofetada.  
Pero se planteó seriamente la oferta de ir a hacer alguna gamberrada con tal de que la dejase en paz. Ahí habría que negociar.

-Si vamos, ¿me dejarás tranquila?

-Si.

-¿De una vez por todas?

-No.

-¿Hasta final de mes?

-No.

-¿Hasta final de semana?

-Si.

Ugh. No era lo que había esperado, pero quitarse... ¿cuatro? Días de encima a Eridan no estaba nada mal.

-Hecho.

-Bien -y de repente toda la depresión que podía haber tenido hasta entonces pareció esfumarse de un solo toque, volviendo a traer al frente al chico de las sonrisas esporádicas y el carácter (un poco más) marcado-. Había pensado que podíamos colarnos en el edificio de informática y colgar cierta foto que he conseguido allí. Duplicada, desde luego.

Vriska se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero él empezó a rebuscar en su bolso hasta sacar una foto de Sollux Captor en... bueno, era mejor no mencionarlo. Trató no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y por qué esto ahora? -intentaba aguantarse la risa, pero era realmente difícil- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Tu compañera de habitación es una persona mucho más simpática de lo que parece, y estaba más que dispuesta a colaborar en esto -se levantó cogiendo sus cosas, dispuesto a ponerse en marcha hacia el edificio pertinente.

La respuesta dejó a la chica pensando unos segundos. Parecía que al final Aradia Megido era una persona que merecía la pena.

-De acuerdo, ¿y los motivos? Aunque no es que me hagan mucha falta.

Las siguientes palabras que escuchó la dejaron un poco más sorprendida de lo que esperaba.

-Porque es él quien esta saliendo con Feferi.


	15. Eridan Ampora y la cámara oculta

((Son las tres de la mañana y esto esta escrito del culo. Pero no soy capaz de nada mejor ahora mismo.))

**Eridan Ampora y la cámara oculta**

De camino al edificio de informática trató de pensar un poco en todo lo que le había dicho Vriska. Por una parte pensaba que tenía razón y que debía hacer caso a todo aquel rollo de seguir adelante, buscar más peces en el mar, carpe diem, bluh bluh bluh. Pero por otra parte no podía evitar el hecho de que estaba dolido y además segurísimo de que ella no habría pasado por algo así en su vida y por lo tanto sería casi imposible que pudiese darle consejos objetivos ya que no tenía experiencia alguna en relaciones amorosas. Y a decir verdad ya que era la única amiga que tenía esperaba algo más de compasión y consejo, algo que ya había comprobado que no iba a obtener de la chica. Pero pensó en lo poco que le había dicho de todas formas.

Nunca se había fijado en lo lejos que estaba aquella facultad de la suya o de los edificios comunes, y de repente no le extrañó que no se hubiese encontrado con Sollux en meses desde que había entrado a la universidad: ni tenían el mismo horario, ni comían en el mismo sitio, ni salían por la misma zona y seguramente ni siquiera seguían el mismo camino para volver a la residencia. Y agradecía todo aquello a dios o a cualquiera que hubiese decidido que su destino sería así de maravilloso. Si tenía que tener a Sollux en la misma universidad, al menos que fuese lejos de él.

Tanto Vriska como él se mantuvieron en silencio la media hora escasa que tardaron en llegar hasta allí. La única palabra que salió de la boca de ella fue nada más estuvieron frente a la puerta y fue exclusivamente para quejarse de la caminata, pero al menos parecía que estaba de mejor humor que cuando se habían encontrado.

Por lo que sabía, como en todos los edificios, había cámaras de seguridad. Por suerte estaban distribuidas de forma bastante pobre y de la misma forma en todos los bloques, así que era relativamente sencillo saber cómo evitarlas. La tarea era bastante fácil: Colarse, hacer copias de la foto, pegarlas, salir. No debería costarles demasiado.

Le explicó un poco el plan que tenía en mente y ella trató de aparentar que le parecía bien pero que realmente no le apetecía. Pero tenía aquel brillo en la mirada que solo tenía cuando sabía que iba a hacer algo que no debía que hacer, de cuando se le soltaba la adrenalina al meterse en líos. A él no le engañaba. A pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían podía percibir aquella aura de energía alrededor de la chica sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Vriska era ese tipo de personas que irradiaban sus emociones por los todos los poros, por mucho que intentasen ocultarlas.

La admiraba. De forma oculta y sin tener que demostrarlo, cada vez que notaba que los sentimientos de la chica estaban en un estado diferente al habitual se fijaba en los detalles y buscaba sin resultado los motivos que podían haberlo provocado. Pero aquella morena que las primeras semanas le había hecho la vida imposible ahora guardaba una cantidad de misterios que no podía esperar a averiguar. No quería preguntarle, no quería presionarla, pero quería, necesitaba saber.

Saber qué pasaba en su vida, saber qué había pasado antes para que se comportase así, saber por qué no daba absolutamente ningún detalle sobre su vida exceptuando aquella charla interminable de domingo, saber por qué se saltaba tan a menudo las clases, y saber sobre todo cómo aguantaba el mundo que tenía alrededor sin explotar ni apenas alterarse. Se la podía observar más calmada, más nerviosa, más enfadada o más deprimida, pero nunca a ningún extremo y jamás hablando sobre ello. Y quería saber por qué.  
Pero no le tocaba a él preguntar, y seguramente no le tocaba a ella responder.

Se guardó los pensamientos para si mismo y decidió dejar todas aquellas preguntas para otro momento, se respondiesen o no, porque ahora tenía otras cosas en las que centrarse como el edificio en el que acababan de colarse.

Pasaron la primera cámara sin problemas, la de la entrada, y se fueron escondiendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a las primeras escaleras. Aradia le había explicado de forma rápida dónde estaba cada cosa en aquella facultad, así que si no tenía mala memoria en el primer piso tendrían la sala con la fotocopiadora y material de oficina en el que encontrarían algo para pegar las fotos por ahí. En cuanto a las cámaras, había una por pasillo y eran bastante visibles, nada del otro mundo.

Vriska parecía tan en su salsa que Eridan se motivó el doble viendo cómo se movía con tranquilidad sin ser captada por las cámaras ni una sola vez, y cómo trataba de opinar y mejorar el plan conforme iban subiendo pasando de la total indiferencia a una inmersión completa en la idea. Ya no estaba molesta con él, desde luego.

La parte de las copias fue sencilla. Mientras él se dedicaba a colocar la foto y a programar el número de veces que la fotocopiaría, ella buscaba algo para pegar todos aquellos papeles tratando de no reírse de nuevo con la imagen de Sollux en aquella instantánea. Cuando tuvieron suficientes fueron a las escaleras de nuevo hasta la planta baja, decidienco que llenarían esas paredes y se irían a dormir porque ninguno de los dos tenía realmente energías para más por muchas ganas que tuviesen de tocarle las narices al nerd pardillo. Fueron por los mismos pasillos, cada uno en un extremo para terminar más rápido. Las cámaras solían estar más o menos al centro y eran fáciles de localizar, y llegó un punto en el que se confiaron lo suficiente como para repetir el proceso de esquivarla y ponerse cada uno en una punta del lugar sin tensión ni preocupación alguna, dejando de fijarse en la localización de las cámaras y dando por hecho que siempre estarían en el mismo sitio de cada corredor.

Hasta que no fue así.

Fue Eridan quien se dio cuenta, cuando se fue a acercar a Vriska para pedirle algo más de cinta para pegar las fotos en el nuevo pasillo. Ella estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para apenas darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando, y fue entonces cuando él la vio. La cámara de aquel pasillo no estaba en el centro como en todos los demás, si no que estaba más desplazada hacia el fondo, donde estaba Vriska. Si no la veía iba a pillarla en pocos segundos.

Trató de hacerle gestos para llamar su atención, pero parecía que no había forma humana de que la muy idiota levantase la cabeza y mirase en su dirección. Mierda.

Cogió algo de carrerilla hasta llegar a ella y la agarró del brazo sin demasiada delicadeza, abriendo una puerta que estaba justo a su lado y metiéndola dentro antes de que la cámara los captase a ambos.

Suspiró, aliviado y con los ojos todavía cerrados. Dios, maldita estúpida de los cojones, tendría que haberse fijado más. ¿Y ella era la que siempre había estado colándose en sitios? Bah, poco más y se gana una denuncia por allanamiento de lugares públicos. Debería estar agradeciéndole que la hubiese salvado de tan terrible destino. Aunque se viesen los carteles con las fotos, era primordial que no detectasen a ninguno de los dos durante el proceso.

Entonces empezó a notar algo de calor. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía a Vriska a tan pocos centímetros que casi dio un salto por la sorpresa. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.  
La chica parecía haberse quedado en shock por unos segundos, seguramente por el estirón y la encerrona en aquel... armario de la limpieza (Eridan acababa de cerciorarse de ello con un par de miradas de reojo, evitando el contacto directo con los ojos de Vriska).

Pero ella seguía mirándole, y no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el gesto, tratando de escrutar sus intenciones o sus pensamientos, sin demasiado éxito.

O tal vez si.

Realmente podía apreciar algo que no terminaba o no quería terminar de descifrar por miedo a lo que pudiese significar. O por miedo a las consecuencias.

No podía ser lo que él creía que era. Pero dudaba. Y el silencio era absoluto y la tensión era insufrible. Sus ojos no dejaban los de ella. El calor no dejaba de subir.

Y de repente todas las dudas se disiparon cuando se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, besándose como si estuviesen devorándose mutuamente.


	16. Vriska Serket y el armario de la limpiez

((Hoy un solo capítulo. Pero en compensación es largo y es porno.))

**Vriska Serket y el armario de la limpieza**

Había sido un impulso. Un impulso con mucha fuerza.

Al principio no supo decir si había sido por el espacio reducido, por la subida de adrenalina o por simple vicio, pero la necesidad de lanzarse sobre él la había llenado más y más a cada segundo desde que se había encerrado allí dentro.

Sus labios no se mantuvieron mucho tiempo cerrados, y en cuanto dejaron paso sus lenguas ansiosas pelearon por buscarse la una a la otra, empujándose y entrelazándose con frenesí.  
Vriska notó como la mano de Eridan se situaba tras su cabeza, empujándola más hacia él, y eso la animó a pegar de paso todo su cuerpo al del chico.  
No podía negar que era guapo y que se había fijado en él antes, pero su personalidad o su falta de ganas le habían frenado siempre a dar un paso hacia delante con su amigo. Pero ahora por algún motivo ese tipo de factores habían dejado de importar, y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la idea de quitarle la ropa cuanto antes. No le gustaba como pareja, le gustaba como hombre.

Su pecho se apretaba contra el de él y su boca seguía en aquella batalla perpetua que ninguno parecía poder ganar. Las gafas de ambos chocaban, y en un arrebato ella se separó de él el tiempo justo para quitarlas de en medio y dejarlas sin mucho cuidado sobre una caja que tenían al lado, para luego volver con desesperación a devorarle. Joder, estaba increíble sin gafas.  
El calor no paraba de subir, y agradeció que el chico utilizase su mano libre para bajarle la chaqueta hasta los codos. Luego esa misma mano bajó hasta su trasero, acariciándolo y apretándolo y presionándolo contra su entrepierna que ya empezaba a estar dura y el calor volvió a aumentar preocupantemente.  
Las manos de Vriska se pusieron en el cuello de él intentando que se pegase más a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente fundidos en una sola figura que se contorsionaba buscando cualquier atisbo de placer tan solo con el roce. La lengua de Eridan dejó por un momento en paz a la suya, bajando de un lametón hasta el cuello y empezando a lamerlo, morderlo, saborearlo. De su boca escapó un fuerte suspiro de placer.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello, agarrándose para no perder el equilibrio con todo aquel movimiento y dirigió una de sus manos directamente hacia el botón del pantalón del chico, desabrochándolo con rapidez y metiéndose dentro de aquella prenda tan apretada, notando como cierto bulto se endurecía al contacto de sus dedos a través de la tela de los boxers.

En compensación, el broche de su sujetador se desató casi con la misma rapidez, y al cabo de dos segundos tenía la camiseta por encima del pecho junto con el sostén, dejando toda su delantera al descubierto. Tenía los pezones duros, ansiosos por recibir cualquier tipo de contacto.  
Antes de que Eridan tuviese oportunidad de separarse de su cuello para volver a buscar su boca, aprovechó para quitarle el jersey que llevaba puesto y lanzarlo al suelo casi con rabia por haberle ocultado aquella maravilla de la vista tanto tiempo. Podía engañar por la ropa que llevaba, pero el chico tenía buenos pectorales y unos abdominales algo marcados bastante sexys. La línea de la cadera se adivinaba por encima del pantalón y Vriska tuvo la urgente necesidad de pasar inmediatamente su lengua por cada una de las líneas de aquel cuerpo que nunca habría imaginado que le gustaría tanto.  
Cuando volvieron a juntarse, su piel entró en contacto con la de él y aquello encendió la primera gran llama que hizo que el ligero cosquilleo que notaba entre las piernas se volviese una explosión que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Sus lenguas se encontraron en el aire antes que sus labios, que ya no parecían tan necesarios, y poco después los dientes de ella llegaron hasta el resto de su boca y los besos pasionales llegaron a su fin. Los mordiscos iban aquí y allá, y antes que molestia encontraba un placentero dolor con cada bocado, especialmente uno que él le dio en el cuello al que ella respondió con un arañazo en la espalda del chico casi involuntario. Eridan hizo un gesto con la cara que delataba que había sufrido aquello, y a cambio ella le devolvió una ligera carcajada maliciosa.

La excitación crecía a tal velocidad que ambos tenían claro que aquellos escasos minutos de juego y tonteo tenían que llegar a su fin si no querían acabar explotando por el calentón. Lo que antes era una mano entre un pantalón y unos boxers se convirtió en una polla al aire amoratada por la cantidad de sangre y un vaivén cargado de lujuria sobre él, y lo que antes era una mano en la cadera ahora eran unos dedos pellizcando uno de sus pezones con poco cariño.

Los besos de ambos se habían vuelto torpes e innecesarios debido al gozo y su concentración estaba cerrada en torno a dar y disfrutar. Un par de minutos más y los pantalones de Vriska estaban a la altura de sus rodillas junto con sus bragas de color azul. La mano que masturbaba a Eridan se apretó un poco más por el gesto.

-Vris... -una voz caliente y húmeda le llegó al oído provocándole un sensual cosquilleo.

-Cállate la boca -para que su orden se cumpliese la tapó con la suya propia, volviendo a aquel intercambio de fluidos desesperado que apenas podía llamarse beso.

Mientras tanto en un habilidoso juego de movimientos Vriska había retirado las prendas que llevaba en las rodillas de una de sus piernas para tener más libertad a la hora de abrirlas, cosa que esperaba que le hiciese falta en breves momentos.  
No se equivocaba, porque en cuestión de segundos Eridan llevó dos dedos a su entrepierna, jugando con el flujo transparente que le mojaba toda la zona y separándole los labios exteriores. Ahí soltó el primer gemido, y el segundo llegó cuando el chico empezó a juguetear con su clítoris. La mano de ella aumentó la velocidad con la que le estaba masturbando mientras una gota de líquido pre-seminal se colaba entre sus dedos haciendo más fluido el movimiento. Ambos hicieron un esfuerzo para mirarse a los ojos antes de volver a darse un profundo beso algo menos brusco debido a que no tenían la concentración suficiente como para darle importancia a sus bocas.

Eridan estaba durísimo, y la chica apreció la forma de su miembro, su tamaño más grande de la media pero tampoco exagerado, las reacciones que le ofrecía según la forma de acariciarle. Era una delicia. Y para demostrárselo retiró la mano cuando notó que la excitación era demasiado fuerte y si seguía por ese camino el chico acabaría por correrse antes de lo que tocaba, y cerciorándose de que él la miraba lamió sus dedos lascivamente sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de él, tratando de provocarle. En consecuencia, Eridan le sacó los dedos de la entrepierna y los lamió, limpiándolos de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo. Le sonrió.

Un instante después de que ambos hubiesen comenzado aquella competición por ver quién se limpiaba antes los dedos con la lengua, las manos del chico la cogieron por el culo y automáticamente los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, ambos en perfecta sincronía sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer.  
Eridan la levantó con una facilidad que no habría creído de no ser porque ahora estaba en el aire con las piernas enredadas alrededor de su cintura. Tenía unos brazos fuertes y musculosos que solo parecían mostrar una buena forma cuando estaban trabajando, y a pesar de no ver con claridad por la luz y la falta de gafas pudo apreciar las líneas que ahora se marcaban en sus extremidades.  
El chico dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó contra la pared con fuerza, haciendo que la espalda de Vriska chocase dolorosamente contra el muro, y un instante después estaba besándola y mordiéndola de nuevo y el dolor que le había recorrido la columna ya había dejado de importar porque además ahora notaba la erección de piedra de él entre sus piernas rozándole todas sus zonas sensibles y sintió que iba a morir de placer allí mismo. Le agarró del cuello con una mano y le estiró del pelo con la otra para demostrarlo a base de tirones y uñas clavándose en su piel.

La cadera del chico se movió bajo su peso buscando el orificio de entrada, y durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos como horas lo único que deseaba con fervor era notar aquella polla dentro de ella para deshacerse entre gemidos y placer. Aquella desesperación era mutua, podía notarlo.

Y en el instante en el que el glande encontró la abertura entre los labios interiores aquella estaca se clavó sin miramientos en su interior entrando con facilidad debido a la cantidad de fluido, provocándole tal placer y tal dolor simultáneos que no tuvo otro remedio que gemir con energía. Pero él no tuvo compasión, y con la misma fuerza y rapidez que la había penetrado la primera vez lo hizo una segunda, y una tercera, y en pocos segundos cogió un ritmo considerable que Vriska no supo como procesar.

Estaba caliente, muy caliente, y aun habiendo obtenido aquello que había deseado tanto su cuerpo seguía produciendo más y más fluidos que le resbalaban por entre las piernas. Su boca estaba semi-abierta en una constante mueca de disfrute y la fuerte respiración había hecho que se le secasen los labios, mientras la garganta no dejaba de emitir sonidos aquí y allá. Los ojos los tenía cerrados, en parte para poder sentir mejor y en parte porque el placer no le dejaba abrirlos.

Notó entre todos aquellos ruidos unos débiles gemidos que provenían de Eridan y aquella voz grave rasgada por el gozo la hizo enloquecer.

-Quiero oírte gemir -le susurró al oído. No era una petición.

Apretó más las piernas alrededor de su cintura y empezó a acompasar el movimiento de caderas de él con el de su propio cuerpo para hacer las penetraciones más profundas, a la vez que contraía los músculos de la vagina para presionar el miembro del chico. Funcionó. Eridan se deshizo en un sollozo extasiado que le llenó los oídos y le hizo moverse más rápido, más fuerte, más hondo.

Se sincronizaban con una facilidad asombrosa, y no les hacían falta gestos ni palabras para saber cuándo cambiar de ritmo o qué movimiento hacer para obtener el máximo placer juntos. Y al mantenerlo durante poco rato más ambos notaron como el final iba acercándose, alcanzando un ritmo frenético que les atrofiaba los músculos por el esfuerzo.

Vriska llegó antes. El orgasmo le provocó tal latigazo que su cuerpo se arqueó en una pose antinatural y los ojos se le cerraron con fuerza y cada tendón y parte de su cuerpo se contrajo con tanta solidez y tensión que era doloroso. Un gemido que debía ser demasiado fuerte quedó atrapado en su garganta porque su cuerpo era incapaz de producir sonido alguno, y enterró su cara en el pelo del chico durante el momento, dejando su propio cabello caer sobre él.

No podía descansar todavía, sin embargo, porque Eridan seguía embistiéndola con brutalidad hasta que llegó el punto en el que las uñas de él se clavaron tanto en su culo que rezó para que se corriese lo antes posible porque estaba segura de que iba a hacerla sangrar. No tuvo que esperar mucho para notar como un líquido caliente la llenaba por dentro mientras la cara del chico se escondía entre sus tetas.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos así. Ambos trataron de recordar como se respiraba antes de pisar el suelo y ser personas de nuevo.

Lo primero que le salió hacer cuando tuvieron la fuerza para volver a mirarse a la cara fue empezar a reírse.


	17. Eridan Ampora y el sexo esporádico

**Eridan Ampora y el sexo esporádico**

Después de la noche en la facultad de informática la cosa entre ellos cambió. No de forma radical, no en un modo que le molestase, si no que simplemente era distinto.

Tras aquella escapada volvieron sin ser vistos a la residencia, y al despedirse se comportaron exactamente igual que lo habían hecho desde que habían empezado a ser amigos: soltándose alguna bordería, recibiendo uno o dos golpes cariñosamente dolorosos y quedando para verse otro día. Nada más, sin incomodidades ni comentarios extraños ni situaciones tensas.  
Por parte de Eridan la cosa estaba más que clara y no había que darle muchas vueltas. Aquello había sido cosa de un día, de un momento. Ambos lo habían disfrutado y el tema acabaría ahí, porque desde luego no le interesaba Vris sentimentalmente (Estaba seguro de que sería un verdadero suicidio tener una relación seria con alguien como ella). Y por como era la chica, sabía que ese sentimiento era recíproco y que no tenía ningún tipo de afecto amoroso por él. Así que era un negocio redondo y finiquitado: un polvo rápido y fantástico en un armario a las dos de la mañana era un bonito recuerdo que conservar.

Aun así volvieron a verse al cabo de un par de días en el cuarto de Vris y ninguno de los dos pudieron evitar comentar el tema. La conversación empezó de una forma bastante especial que a Eridan le provocó una tos inmediata por la impresión.

-Por cierto, tienes una buena polla -soltó Vriska de repente, sin venir a cuento.

El chico la miró durante un rato sin saber realmente cómo sentirse con respecto a aquel comentario, y cuando pudo reponerse de impacto simplemente sonrió de forma incómoda.

-¿Cómo se supone que tengo que responder a eso?

-Podrías elogiarme también, no sé -desgraciadamente aquel era el tono que la chica utilizaba cuando hablaba en serio-. No es que sea gigante, pero la usas bien, de eso no hay duda.

El calor empezaba a subir a su cara y de pronto a pesar de que no tenía verdaderos motivos le entró una vergüenza terrible. No había tenido mucho sexo a lo largo de su vida, y había que admitir que aquel desfogue con ella hacía un par de días había sido extraordinario y con diferencia lo mejor que había tenido hasta el momento, pero no esperaba que le elogiasen por ello.

-Tu también estuviste muy bien, supongo -mierda, no tenía ni idea de qué decir y la situación estaba superándole palabra a palabra.

Vriska se le sentó un poco más cerca, sonriendo mientras se terminaba un café que llevaba removiendo desde hacía décadas.

-Claro que estuve muy bien, ¿qué esperabas? -tomó un sorbo distraído, como si quisiese crear expectación o estuviese esperando un comentario de réplica-. Entonces, ¿cuándo repetimos?

Oh. Mierda. No. Aquello le había pillado muy desprevenido. Se tensó entero casi sin querer y se quedó callado mirando a la lejanía, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta. Joder, no sería tan malo repetir en realidad, pero la idea por algún motivo le resultaba tan atractiva como terrorífica. No era un experto en relaciones, pero no había escuchado demasiados finales felices en el tema de los "sexfriends", si era eso lo que iban a ser.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella con verdadera curiosidad-. ¿No quieres?

-Eh, si, si, claro, por qué no -replicó el instantáneamente, asegurándose de que no se entendía lo contrario-. Es solo que esperaba que fuese cosa de una sola vez -ella levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa-. Quiero decir, no, vamos a ver...

-No entiendo por qué no deberíamos repetirlo si los dos nos lo pasamos bien y no le hacemos daño a nadie -sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y un mechero-. Es una necesidad y prefiero compartirla con alguien que no me de arcadas.

Eridan le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca antes de que llegase a encendérselo y la miró con una falsa y exagerada seriedad.

-Solo si dejas esta puta mierda antes de que hagamos nada. El otro día tuve que tragarme el sabor de tu boca después de que fumases y créeme, era jodidamente desagradable.

Vriska pareció hacerle gracia el tono de dramatismo y ostentosidad que había utilizado, porque le enseñó una de aquellas sonrisas que enseñaban todos sus afilados dientes y él no pudo más que devolvérsela. Dejó la taza de café en su mesita de noche y sin previo aviso clavó sus colmillos y luego todo el resto de la dentadura en su cuello, apartando el fular violeta que llevaba. Él cerró los ojos, receptivo, y simplemente se dejó hacer.

-¿Qué te parecía repetir ahora? -preguntó con una voz tan sensual que al chico le entró un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Como única respuesta, la cogió por la espalda y la cadera y la empujó hasta que se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

A partir de aquel momento los encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes. Al menos un par de veces a la semana acababan encerrándose en un cuarto de baño, en la habitación de Vriska, en algún aula vacía, en el coche de Eridan o cualquier otro sitio que tuviesen a mano para saciar el vicio. El chico tenía claro que era la primera vez que se gastaba tantísimo dinero en preservativos, pero merecía la pena.

Podía ser su falta de experiencia, pero aquella chica era una verdadera divinidad en cuestión de sexo. Su falta de pudor, su predisposición a lo nuevo y a lo descabellado, aquella boca que le llevaba por el camino de la amargura cada vez que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, su figura esbelta y sus pechos tersos que hasta ahora no había podido apreciar porque habían estado cubiertos por prendas anchas, y todo lo demás en realidad. Era un cúmulo de cosas que le hacían meterse la mano bajo los pantalones más a menudo de lo normal pensando en aquellos movimientos salvajes y aquellos ojos que le miraban cada vez que le...

Uff, joder. Si tenía que encontrar una amiga para el sexo, desde luego había elegido a la mejor.  
Recordaba la primera vez que habían ido a su propia habitación para hacerlo de nuevo y a mitad había entrado Equius y se había quedado petrificado en el marco de la puerta. Vriska estaba encima de él, llevando el ritmo y dominando la situación como siempre, y en vez de parar simplemente había dirigido la mirada hacia su compañero de habitación mientras seguía cabalgándole, como si en vez de follar estuviesen viendo una película tranquilamente. El pobre chico había empezado a sudar en cantidades industriales y el color rojo de su cara había empezado a hacer juego con sus pantalones de deporte. Salió inmediatamente olvidándose la bolsa dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Eridan tuvo la intención de disculparse en el momento, pero cuando Vriska notó que quería levantarse le forzó contra la cama y aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas, dejando al chico completamente indefenso de nuevo.

Obviamente no siempre quedaban para aquello, si no que iban alternando. Las conversaciones seguían siendo igual de frecuentes, y además habían conseguido en una ocasión dejar claro (aunque ya lo supiesen de antemano) que aquella era una relación estrictamente física.

Era agradable pasar tiempo con ella, fuese de la forma que fuese, aunque ahora al añadir el factor sexual la chica había ganado más puntos débiles en su contra, y si algún día Eridan la molestaba, la agobiaba o la aburría ella se tomaba la venganza después en la cama. Y claro, no había cosa que le frustrase más a él, que pagaba con la misma moneda, entrando al final en un círculo vicioso del que salía él con arañazos sangrando en la espalda y ella con un mordisco que le duraba semanas en el cuello. No solían tener encuentros íntimos demasiado relajados ni cariñosos: o bien eran fogosos y desesperados y llenos de pasión, o bien eran desahogos de rabia en los que por mutuo acuerdo silencioso podían herirse todo lo que hiciese falta dentro de unos límites poco establecidos.

De cualquier forma, era de lo más estimulante.

Y lo que era mejor, se trataba de una medicina perfecta para los problemas personales. Eridan no se había olvidado de Fef, ni mucho menos, pero admitía que toda aquella nueva perspectiva de su relación con Vris había conseguido relajarle con respecto a aquel asunto. También parecía ir mejor en los estudios, y las preocupaciones en general eran más llevaderas. Por lo que pudo hablar con la chica, ella se encontraba en una situación similar, y todo el peso que llevaba encima parecía ahora un poco más ligero.

En el caso de ambos, el sexo les alejaba tranquilamente de la realidad y paliaba los problemas.

Dejaba heridas por fuera, pero las curaba por dentro.


	18. Vriska Serket y la vuelta a la ciudad

**Vriska Serket y la vuelta a la ciudad**

Después de pasar una temporada en la universidad, sin salir demasiado a ninguna otra parte, Vriska se había acomodado a una rutina más normal y relajada. Ahora acostumbraba a quedarse en su habitación por las tardes, leyendo o hablando con Aradia de vez en cuando, quedando con Eridan aquí y allá e incluyo yendo a la mayoría de las clases. Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la ciudad, y llevaba más de dos semanas sin ver a nadie de la pandilla, ni siquiera a Terezi. Tampoco sabía nada de su madre ni de nadie en general, estaba encerrándose un poco en su vida estudiantil dentro del campus. Y se sentía a gusto. Más que a gusto. Por primera vez en la vida se encontraba tranquila y dejaba de verdad sus problemas a un lado, centrándose en lo que de verdad importaba: ella misma.

Ahora podía dedicarse tiempo, podía quedarse horas escuchando música o navegando por internet o en definitiva perdiendo el tiempo en nimiedades que no tenían la menor importancia, pero que ella disfrutaba como si fuese la mayor recompensa del mundo. El problema era que se aburría. Se aburría muchísimo y aquello la cabreaba. No es que no estuviese bien pasar el tiempo con Eridan o molestando a Tavros (había recuperado aquella vieja costumbre), pero ella no era una persona de quedarse atrapada entre cuatro paredes y aquel sentimiento de claustrofobia la estaba consumiendo. Había pasado toda su vida al aire libre, de calle en calle, durmiendo en sitios poco recomendables y haciendo todo tipo de trastadas que le costaban una carrera o dos y a veces una entrada más en su ficha policial. No era una buena vida, pero era emocionante, excitante y la hacía sentirse viva. En cambio ahora que había establecido una costumbre tan cansina se estaba sintiendo cada vez más pesada, como si la gravedad actuase por duplicado sobre su cuerpo y su cabeza. No quería volver a su antigua vida, pero necesitaba un poco emoción y ya no sabía de donde sacarla. Era frustrante, y normalmente su frustración la descargaba con Eridan cuando tenía ocasión. Estaba convencida de que el pobre chico estaría hasta los cojones de ella, pero le daba más bien igual. No le obligaba a aguantarla, así que tenía libertad absoluta de largarse cuando le viniese en gana.

No tenía muy claro qué quería exactamente además de eso.

Su suerte cambió al cabo de algunos días. Decidió que ya era hora de pasarse por la ciudad aunque tuviese las ganas bajo cero. No solo para hacer saber que estaba viva, aunque nadie había reclamado su atención en ningún momento, si no para controlar a su madre.

Evitó que Eridan fuese a buscarla aquel día porque no quería darle ningún tipo de explicación. No sabía nada en realidad sobre su vida y no tenía ganas de contárselo. De ninguna manera. Así que le puso una excusa barata y se saltó todo el día de clases, sabiendo que era mejor ir allí temprano en vez de por la tarde, cuando las cosas todavía estaban calmadas.

El viaje de ida no era largo, pero a ella le parecieron horas interminables. Estaba nerviosa, y no sabía por qué. Era su vida, era su gente, era su familia y tan solo iba a visitarles como había hecho cientos de veces. No tendría por qué haber problema con ello pero tenía un mal presentimiento y sentía que las cosas habían cambiado.  
Empezaría por lo más fácil que sería ir a ver a Terezi y compañía a su piso, ya que probablemente estarían todos allí haciendo lo de siempre, así que no tendría que lidiar con mucho. Y luego iría a su casa y la cosa sería un poco más complicada.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía su amiga y llamó al timbre. Esperó unos segundos pero nadie contestó. Hm. Seguramente estarían durmiendo, o de resaca, o ni siquiera estarían allí.  
Joder.

Se planteó dónde buscarles, y mientras tanteaba las posibilidades escuchó el sonido sucio y distorsionado del telefonillo.

-Quién coño es... -la voz parecía destrozada y rasgada, por no contar con el tono claramente cabreado. Era Karkat.

-Soy Vriska -contestó.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse frente a ella. Subió las escaleras con calma y se encontró frente al trozo de madera del que tantas bromas habían hecho por ser de todo menos algo que protegiese la casa como una puerta debería hacer. Estaba entreabierta, y por el hueco podía verse la figura de Terezi impidiendo el paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó. Su voz no era aguda y chillona como solía ser, si no que era seria y sonaba cansada.

-¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? -respondió Vriska, sintiendo como el corazón le latía un poco más fuerte por los nervios pero mostrándose relajada y confusa por la pregunta exteriormente. Lo que temía.

-No es una broma. Dime qué quieres.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que se quedaron mirándose. No sabía muy bien qué decir en realidad. ¿Qué quería yendo allí? ¿Qué pretendía?. Puso los ojos en blanco un segundo y cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en el marco de la puerta pudo ver a Karkat en el fondo de la habitación observándolas con cautela y recelo, como un gato asustado.

-Terezi, he venido a ver cómo esta... -comenzó.

-¿Para ver cómo estábamos? Claro -le cortó ella-. Vriska, no me vengas con gilipolleces. Se que no crees que tenga demasiada cabeza, pero no soy imbécil -calló unos segundos para ver si ella respondía, y al ver que no lo hacía continuó-. Cuando empezaste a estudiar en serio nos pareció raro a todos pero eras nuestra amiga y lo aceptamos. Cuando te largaste del barrio para ir a esa mierda de universidad nos jodió pero lo aceptamos. Pero llevas más de un mes sin aparecer, sin dar señales de vida, sin ni siquiera preocuparte por lo que ha pasado por aquí. Eras una de nosotros, pero últimamente... no te reconozco. No eres aquella persona con la que compartí todos mis putos mejores momentos, Vriska. Te has vuelto una estúpida, te crees mejor que nosotros porque tienes un título, ¿verdad? -su tono iba subiendo cada vez más, y no supo decir si en él notaba más rabia o dolor-. Pues déjame decirte algo, señorita universitaria: hay cosas más importantes que una misma, y tú desde luego no las estas teniendo en cuenta. Te hemos apoyado, te hemos respaldado en todo siempre. Joder, si hasta hemos dado la cara por ti frente a la policía aquella vez que casi te llevan directa a pasar la noche en el calabozo de la comisaría. Y a cambio tu encuentras una nueva vida que ¡claro! Es mejor que toda esta mierda. Y te olvidas como si nada de esto hubiese pasado. No, Vriska, no queremos visitas de compromiso, ni mentiras que nos dejen como gilipollas, ni promesas que no vas a cumplir.

Tras aquello vino uno de los silencios más incómodos que había sentido en su vida. Terezi tenía razón, tenía razón en todo, y no podía culparla. Se había alejado porque no quería seguir con aquella mierda de vida, pero con ello había lanzado por la borda también sus amistades y todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento. Pretendía mantener dos vidas totalmente incompatibles.

-Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien, de verdad.

Las últimas palabras de Terezi se perdieron en el mismo momento en el que cerró la puerta tras decirlas, sin dejarle tiempo a responder aunque no pudiese defenderse de aquellos argumentos. Pero se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza con una fuerza que no creía posible, y todavía con un ligero estado de shock volvió a la calle caminando distraídamente hasta su casa, sabiendo que el panorama que se encontraría no sería mucho mejor que aquel.

Y joder si no lo era.

Todo había empeorado. Absolutamente todo. Su madre estaba en el suelo con medio cuerpo apoyado contra la pared, en una posición que sugería que alguno de sus conocidos la había dejado allí después de que se desmayase por una sobredosis seguramente. Le caía la baba por la comisura de la boca, pero su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, así que aun respiraba. Vriska soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando lo comprobó, pero sentía como si aquel ambiente opresivo, húmedo y maloliente estuviese comiéndosela por segundos. No recordaba haber visto la casa sumida en un caos como aquel jamás. Las cosas no estaban bien. Nada bien.  
Abrió los cajones buscando lo de siempre, y cuando lo encontró se lo guardó en la riñonera. Luego se acercó a su madre y la cogió por debajo de los hombros intentando arrastrarla al colchón que parecía que ahora estaba directamente en el suelo. Se sintió culpable repentinamente por tener la oportunidad para estudiar con una beca pero no poder destinar ese dinero a mejorar la situación de su madre. Aunque por otra parte su madre no quería mejorar.

La dejó en la cama y le limpió la baba y parte de la suciedad de su cara con un pañuelo. Al principio la mujer no respondió al gesto y Vriska se planteó llamar a una ambulancia, pero al cabo de pocos segundos percibió algo de movimiento y se agachó para poder hablar con ella.

-Quién... -no tenía los ojos abiertos y su voz era apenas un susurro rasgado. Pero al menos podía hablar.

-Soy tu hija.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que la mujer dejó escapar algún que otro gemido agónico y cansado, ladeando la cabeza casi de forma inconsciente.

-Yo no tengo hija -respondió finalmente.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la respuesta. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, pero ya había tenido suficiente. Ya había tenido más que suficiente.

Se levantó de golpe y se largó de allí a paso rápido, pateando uno de los muebles del salón por el camino y cerrando de un portazo. Si pasaba un segundo más en aquel cuchitril iba a explotar de desesperación y de ansiedad.

La luz exterior le golpeó la cara y tuvo que fruncir todavía más el ceño por la molestia, pero no detuvo el paso hasta que estuvo fuera del barrio y las calles empezaron a ensancharse.

Decidió volver a pie al campus para intentar relajarse y pensar con claridad, todavía con el corazón oprimido. Pero una cosa estaba más que clara.

No podía más.


	19. Eridan Ampora y la sospecha

((Tercer capítulo del día. Estoy on fire. Pero no estoy al día (aun).))

**Eridan Ampora y la sospecha**

Se le había ocurrido que aquel día podía esperar a Vris después de clases, recogerla con el coche y acercarse hasta la playa a dar un paseo, y cuando decía un paseo quería decir obviamente a tener sexo. Siempre había querido hacerlo en medio del mar y aun no había demasiada gente rondando por la costa, así que podrían hacerlo cómodamente, pero ella le había puesto una excusa mala y había desaparecido el resto del día. Por lo que sabía no había ido a clase (otra vez), pero tampoco pudo encontrarla en su cuarto por la tarde. Aradia tampoco tenía ni idea de dónde había ido a parar y Vriska no tenía más conocidos destacables, así que se le habían acabado las opciones.

Pero a partir de aquel día pasó algo.  
Los encuentros se hicieron mucho más reducidos, las conversaciones más cortas y mayormente con respuestas en monosílabos, y por desgracia los cigarros mucho más frecuentes.

Vriska parecía más distraída de lo que solía estar con todo en general. No pasaba por la habitación a menudo, y un día que fue a buscarla a la puerta de su edificio y preguntó a uno de sus compañeros de clase descubrió que llevaba dos o tres días sin aparecer por allí. La muy estúpida estaba desperdiciando la carrera.

A veces no le respondía a los mensajes, aunque en parte se había acostumbrado a eso, pero tampoco contestaba las llamadas e incluso no acudía cuando habían quedado alguna tarde. Su actitud estaba empezando a enfadarle. No le cabreaba el hecho de que no quedase con él, estaba en todo su derecho claramente, pero aquella ausencia tan latente había empezado a revolver en su cabeza recuerdos de conversaciones pasadas. Conversaciones en las que ella hablaba de una pandilla y muchas gamberradas y noches en la comisaría y una vida desparramada y vulgar. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que tenía que ver con todo aquello, y le asustaba que hubiese cambiado los estudios por una vida de delincuencia de nuevo. No, no podía ser. Ella había salido de allí para restregarle a todos sus amigos en la cara que una niña callejera podía tener un título universitario, y si conocía a alguien a quien le gustase ganar esa era Vriska. Ganarse el respeto de sus iguales, ganarse la victoria para si misma y de paso ganar una oportunidad en la vida para hacer algo de provecho. Cuando se lo había contado le había parecido completa y absolutamente maravilloso y admirable, pero si se encontraba en la situación de dar un paso atrás en aquella decisión se sentiría tremendamente decepcionado. No era su padre, pero se consideraba un buen amigo suyo y los amigos se preocupaban, a veces hasta aquellos extremos.

Pero cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema ella le evadía con una facilidad asombrosa, cambiando de asunto cada dos por tres y esquivando todas las preguntas que le hacía, si le dejaba terminar de hacerlas. Y eso solo levantaba más sus sospechas.  
Otra cosa que le inquietaba era lo cansada que se le notaba. Tenía ojeras como si no hubiese dormido en condiciones y los ojos rojos y con la mirada perdida la mayoría de las veces. Sabía que visitaba la ciudad más a menudo que antes (o eso creía él), y cuando volvía parecía tener diez años más de los que tenía. Con él se comportaba como siempre a excepción de aquella disminución considerable de reuniones y conversaciones, pero no era algo de lo que se preocupase demasiado.

Vriska estaba ocultando algo, algo importante, y según sus precedentes y las visitas a la ciudad en un primer momento solo se le ocurrió que fuesen temas de drogas. No creía que la chica fuese tan tonta como para meterse en aquello, pero las influencias eran algo terrible y muy poderoso y si a ello le sumabas cualquier debilidad que pudiese tener el resultado de la fórmula estaba más que claro. Ella era una persona inquieta y con mucha necesidad de hacer cosas, y si el mundo no le daba esas cosas salía a buscarlas donde fuese. Quién sabía si ahora con la droga habría encontrado aquella chispa que tanto se quejaba de no tener últimamente.  
La teoría le encajaba a la perfección. El saltarse clases, el ir mucho a su barrio (no podía hacerlo con tanta libertad en el campus, eso estaba claro, y además tendría que comprar), el llegar con aquel aspecto tan deplorable...

No podía ser. Tenía que ser otra cosa porque podía aceptar muchas cosas de Vris pero no podía aceptar que fuese una drogodependiente y que estuviese tirando su vida a la basura de una forma tan estúpida. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Desde el momento en el que sacó esa conclusión intentó acaparar mucho más su atención, llamándola más que de costumbre y agobiándola bastante en general. Distraerla era la mejor forma que tenía de evitar que hiciese lo que no tenía que hacer. La incitaba a quedar más a menudo, a probar una de aquellas fantasías sexuales extravagantes y (a veces) poco agradables que siempre le había pedido y él había rechazado, o incluso a preparar alguna broma pesada que gastar por ahí y reírse un rato. Funcionó un par de veces, pero al final el resultado volvía a ser el mismo y ella volvía a marcharse sin dar explicaciones.

Cada vez le estaban entrando más ganas de soltarle una buena bofetada.

No tenía muy claro qué más hacer. Ni a quien acudir. Sabía que tenía más amigos fuera de la universidad pero no conocía a ninguno, y no tenía muy claro cual era su familia. ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Viviría con sus dos padres antes de ir a la universidad o solo con uno de ellos? ¿En qué tipo de casa estarían? No era un tema del que hubiesen hablado nunca, y a él no se le había ocurrido preguntar porque cualquier mención a la familia y similares parecía ponerla incómoda. Pero realmente no sabía nada de ella más allá de lo que habían vivido juntos, y se estaba dando cuenta ahora. Era una persona tan reservada que seguramente habría aprendido con los años a tener conversaciones de horas y amigos durante años sin tener que desvelar ni un solo detalle de su vida privada si no quería. Eridan no tenía claro si aquello era algo bueno o no.

Decidió que quedaría con ella aquella misma tarde para hablar seriamente de todo aquello porque la angustia que empezaba a sentir no podía ser sana, y no tenía ningunas ganas de pasarse el día pendiente de ella en ningún sentido, así que cuanto antes se quitase la preocupación de encima mejor. Seguro que lo de las drogas al fin y al cabo sería un revuelto de ideas que se había formado en su cabeza y al final sería alguna gilipollez lo que le estaba pasando.

Le mandó un mensaje a primera hora de la mañana, y tras recibir los pertinentes insultos por atreverse a despertarla con el móvil tan pronto le dijo que fuese a su habitación alrededor de las siete. Eridan la amenazó con que si no aparecía volverían a la época de las putadas diarias y esta vez le metería arañas en el colchón en vez de en la comida.

El chico no era precisamente conocido por su paciencia, así que llegó a la habitación de Vriska unos veinte minutos antes de lo planeado. Cuando fue a golpear la puerta para llamar esta se abrió, dejándole con la mano en el aire como un idiota. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Aradia.

-Vriska no esta -dijo saliendo de la habitación-. Pero puedes esperarla dentro, yo tengo que irme. Dijo que no tardaría mucho en volver.

-Gracias -contestó él, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Nunca había estado solo allí (con permiso de las dueñas), así que se dedicó a observar con toda la calma que pudo cada detalle. A pesar de las tardes que había gastado allí entre sexo y charla, nunca terminaba de captar todos los detalles de aquella habitación tan llena de cosas. Desde fotografías hasta libros, objetos personales variados y la colección de piedras de Aradia que nunca había llegado a apreciar demasiado.

Se sentó en la cama a esperar mientras su vista repasaba cada rincón del cuarto. Encima del escritorio de Vriska descansaba su ordenador, el libro que estaba leyendo actualmente, su reproductor mp3 y su riñonera.

Eridan paró la vista en seco sobre aquello último. La chica nunca salía a ninguna parte sin su riñonera, aunque fuese a algún lugar en el mismo pasillo del edificio. Era casi una extensión de su cuerpo. Y él tenía la oportunidad de ojearla sin ser visto para desmontar su teoría sobre las drogas.  
Sabía que ahí guardaba el tabaco, el teléfono y poca cosa. Pero, ¿y si realmente había algo más?

Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados aun sabiendo que no había nadie en la habitación, y luego clavó la vista en la puerta, expectante. No venía nadie, no se oía ni un solo ruido en el pasillo. Era ahora o nunca.

Se levantó de golpe y abrió la única cremallera del pequeño bolso. Efectivamente, dentro estaba su tabaco y su mechero (el móvil se lo habría llevado encima). Encontró también un juego de llaves de la habitación y otro que seguramente sería el de su casa. Había algunos papeles arrugados y un pequeño monedero con una bola de billar del número ocho dibujada. Al fondo de la riñonera había varias bolsitas de plástico transparente a las que no le hizo caso en un principio, pero que luego captaron su atención con miedo. No podía ver el contenido porque el resto de cosas lo tapaban, y no estaba seguro de querer verlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que sintió que le costaba minutos lograr, metió la mano y cogió las cuatro bolsitas, sacándolas y mirándolas fijamente en sus manos. Dentro descansaba un polvo blanco poco compacto en distintas dosis. Era cocaína.

Eridan trató de serenarse cuando notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco y la respiración se le aceleraba. No sabía que hacer en aquel momento.

Aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo a decidir, porque justo en aquel instante la puerta se abrió y el chico pudo ver a Vriska en el marco de la puerta, mirándole.


	20. Vriska Serket y las falsas acusaciones

**Vriska Serket y las falsas acusaciones**

La primera reacción de Vriska fue abalanzarse sobre el chico. Cogió impulso desde la puerta y trató de arrebatarle las bolsitas de la mano, pero Eridan tenía ventaja al ser más alto y la esquivó con facilidad, sin dejar de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué cojones tienes que rebuscar entre mis cosas, desgraciado? -la chica seguía forcejeando para recuperar la cocaína aun sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

-¡Porque sospechaba que tendrías alguna mierda de estas, Vris! -no supo identificar si el tono de Eridan era de reproche, de dolor, de decepción o de enfado. Tal vez todo junto.

Dejó de lanzarse contra él al darse cuenta de que se había dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta y ahora había un atajo de curiosos parados en el pasillo observando lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto, como si fuese una película. La chica se acercó con paso decidido y cerró de un portazo, girándose de nuevo hacia Eridan porque desde luego aquella intrusión no estaba nada clara.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Le había descubierto. Había descubierto absolutamente todo, y ahora tendría que dar explicaciones y contar lo que había pasado para asegurarse de que las cosas quedaban claras y que el chico no se pensaba lo que no era. Mierda.

-Eres una estúpida de mierda, ¿lo sabías?

Oh no. No iba a dejarle ir por ese camino ni de coña. Eridan pensaba que eran suyas. Eridan pensaba que se estaba metiendo coca el muy capullo. Sin más precedentes y si tener ni idea de su situación, ¿qué más podría estar pensando? Idiota.

-No eres quien para meterte en mis asuntos, Ampora. Y mucho menos para rebuscar entre mis cosas -respondió con tono mordaz a su pregunta.

No le jodía tanto el hecho de que tuviese que desvelar su patética vida delante de él como el factor de que se había tomado la libertad de abrir su riñonera y comprobar qué tenía dentro. Por si fuera poco, lo había hecho buscando premeditadamente droga. ¡Droga! ¿Desde cuándo ella se drogaba? ¿Y cómo coño había entrado a la habitación si Aradia debería estar allí?

Drogas, ella. Si no se había metido de todo en la época en la que había vivido más profundamente en el barrio, no se las iba a meter ahora. Si, había probado cosas. Si, la curiosidad había podido con ella un par de veces. Pero lo único que conservaba de toda aquella mierda era el vicio al tabaco, y desde luego eso no iba a suponerle un riesgo tan grande como cuatro malditas bolsas de cocaína.

-¿Vas a intentar defenderte? Jodidamente fantástico, de verdad, un aplauso -ahora no cabía duda: su tono era de enfado-. Un maldito aplauso por lo gilipollas que eres, Vris. Siempre he sabido que eras una irresponsable pero no me imaginaba que llegarías hasta este punto.

Vriska se quedó unos segundos en silencio y totalmente quieta, mirándole con cara de absoluta estupefacción. Acababa de llamarla irresponsable y no solo por lo de la coca, si no que lo pensaba desde antes.

-¿Qué? -fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca casi como un escupitajo, sin terminar de creerse lo que Eridan estaba diciéndole.

-Ya me has oído -el chico suspiró, como si estuviese meditando las palabras que decir. A ella se le hizo casi irónico porque estaba meditando las formas de meterle una hostia-. Mira, cuando me contaste que saliste de un barrio conflictivo te admiré. Te admiré de verdad porque pensaba que eras diferente. La gente de esa calaña se queda siempre donde esta y acaban viviendo como ratas.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Las palabras iban saliendo de su estúpida boca de hipster de mierda que no había tenido que pasar un problema en su vida ni limpiar un solo plato roto. No, el señorito había vivido bien toda su asquerosa existencia de burgués y ahora se creía con derecho a juzgarla por tres datos mal relacionados. Y por su fuera poco estaba metiéndose con su antiguo estilo de vida, llamándoles ratas y despreciando a todo aquel que no pudiese permitirse un pantalón de marca, haciendo ascos a todo lo que no conocía. "Calaña". Delincuentes, drogadictos, huérfanos, gamberros, toda esa gente que vivía en su barrio de la cual nadie había elegido su destino. Toda esa gente que él no conocía. No iba a permitirle soltar una sola palabra más porque no quería escuchar una sola palabra más.  
Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la impresión, y no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca como su fuese idiota antes de que Eridan se pusiese a hablar de nuevo.

-Tú habías salido de esa mierda, Vris -continuó-. Saliste de todo eso y ahora por vete a saber que gilipollez te has metido de lleno otra vez. Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea lo que te ha llevado a entrar en esto -levantó las bolsas- no es taaaan grave y tiene solución. Pero no, siempre es más sencillo refugiarse en una salida fácil y evadirse del mundo, ¿verdad? Afronta tus problemas y no te escondas como una cría.

La sangre le hervía, estaba en plena ebullición. Tenía que controlar con mucho esfuerzo el instinto que estaba pidiéndole a gritos que le partiera la cara al subnormal que tenía en frente. Porque lo único que quería en aquel instante era destrozarle, de cualquier forma. Estaba hablando sin saber, estaba soltando más mierda de la que le tocaba y lo peor de todo era que ella estaba dejando que le afectase. ¿"No es tan grave y tiene solución"? ¿"Afronta tus problemas"? Si no se merecía dos hostias por eso no se las iba a merecer por nada.  
Era justo lo que le faltaba, que después de haber tenido problemas fuera de la universidad el único apoyo psicológico que le quedaba tomase un giro de ciento ochenta grados y la dejase en peor lugar de lo que estaba antes. Vriska había estado peleando contra su madre aquellos días para tratar que redujese las dosis de droga, y paseando por el barrio se había llevado más de una mala mirada de alguien que en su época ella podría haber llamado amigo. Y ahora estaba recibiendo acusaciones falsas y sin fundamentar de un chiquillo criado entre algodones.

-Cállate -susurró entre dientes, notando como todo su cuerpo estaba en total tensión e iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

-No, no voy a callarme -aquella voz cargada de soberbia le pinchaba los nervios más de lo que debería-. Pregunté a un compañero tuyo y parece que estas saltándote muchas clases. Lo que te decía, irresponsable. Solo hay que ver el estilo de vida que llevabas y el que llevas: el día por ahí, volviendo casi de madrugada, ignorando tus estudios... ¿Te sientes orgullosa de ello? ¿O la droga ya te ha quitado eso también?

Fue visto y no visto. El puño de Vriska aterrizó duramente sobre la mandíbula de Eridan, echándole hacia atrás. No se lo había visto venir, y durante unos instantes se planteó el darle otro, o darle una paliza directamente, pero se contuvo y le miró a los ojos con una expresión completamente llena de rabia y odio.

-Deberías aprender a saber de lo que hablas antes de abrir la puta boca -intentaba contener la ira en su voz, pero le costaba horrores-. ¡Si tan terrible te parece toda esa "calaña" puedes meterte tu propia mierda por el culo y dejarme en paz en vez de venir aquí a acusarme de cosas de las que no tienes ni PUTA idea! Porque déjame decirte algo, Ampora. No eres más que un panoli prejuicioso que cree que siempre tiene razón y que piensa que su vida ha sido un camino de sufrimiento por no tener amigos ni una novia. ¡Ojalá yo pudiese preocuparme por esas cosas! Y sin ningún derecho, escúchame, NINGÚN DERECHO, vienes aquí a tacharme de drogata, de tirada, de irresponsable, de niñata y de morralla social. No necesito tus opiniones y ni te necesito a ti. Así que lárgate de una vez y deja de avergonzarte a ti mismo con tanta ignorancia.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que la densidad de tu cerebro no te manda las señales que tocan. Se llama preocupación, Vriska, ¿has oído hablar de ella alguna vez?

-¡METETE POR EL CULO TU PUTA PREOCUPACIÓN Y SAL DE MI CUARTO! -gritó a plena voz, sin poder contenerse más.

Esta vez el chico se quedó parado, todavía sujetándose la mandíbula dolorida, y casi con la misma rabia aparente que sentía ella abrió la puerta y se largó de un portazo, dejando tiradas en el suelo las bolsas de cocaína.

Vriska se quedó allí un rato, respirando con fuerza e intentando calmar la ebullición de sentimientos que tenía dentro. Tan pronto como consideró prudente moverse sin sentir la necesidad de destrozar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, cogió la droga y volvió a dejarla en su riñonera.

Se sentó sobre la cama y enterró la cabeza entre las manos, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Ahora qué?


	21. Eridan Ampora y los días muertos

**Eridan Ampora y los días muertos**

Después de eso, no volvió a ver a Vriska en unos cuantos días.  
Al principio se sentía lleno de rabia y lo último que le apetecía era encontrársela o siquiera volver a verla. Había sido duro con ella porque aquello era lo que tenía que hacer, porque tenía que ponerle los pies en el suelo si no quería que acabase tirada en una esquina llena de mierda y tirando su vida por el retrete. Pero no, ella tenía que pegarle un puñetazo y quitarle la razón a gritos sin ni siquiera darle una explicación. Tal vez debería haberla dejado hablar desde un principio, pero su reacción le parecía desmedida teniendo en cuenta que lo único que parecía haber hecho mal había sido preocuparse en exceso.  
Si, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin filtro alguno y había dicho exactamente todo lo que pensaba al respecto de la vida que llevaba, pero en realidad no había comentado nada que no fuese cierto: a Vriska no se la conocía por su responsabilidad o por sus buenas formas, ni siquiera por un pasado o un ambiente apacibles. No, se la conocía por lo que era, y no tenía que ser malo. Pero ella misma se lo había tomado como una gran ofensa del tamaño de una catedral y había respondido como una chiquilla en vez de calmarse los humos y tratar de hablar las cosas.  
Pues muy bien, podía ir a pudrirse en su agujero con todo lo que le diese la gana, porque a él iba a darle igual.

Ese fue el pensamiento que mantuvo durante los primeros días, en los que se dedicó exclusivamente a pasar tiempo en su habitación conectado a internet o dando un paseo o en definitiva perdiendo el tiempo porque no le apetecía hablar ni quedar con nadie más. Aunque realmente no tuviese mucha más gente con la que quedar.

Pensó el retomar el contacto con Feferi, pero le parecía estúpido dado que ahora estaba saliendo con el tipo al que menos soportaba sobre la faz de la tierra y por consiguiente no le apetecía lidiar con eso. ¿Qué más amigos le quedaban, de todas formas? Desde que había conocido a Vriska en la universidad no había hecho mucho más que salir o con la una o con la otra, y ahora que las había perdido a las dos no tenía muy claro como continuar sus días.  
Volvió a sus antiguos hobbies, leyendo sobre armas e historias bélicas. Pasaba el tiempo con ello, al menos, pero ahora le parecía un poco más aburrido que antes y eso le cabreaba. Le cabreaba muchísimo porque él había sabido estar solo toda la vida y no le había importado. Si, había tenido algún amigo, pero aquel lazo que había creado con Vriska era algo que no podía llegar a explicar y aunque no quisiese admitírselo a si mismo la echaba de menos.

Fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta de esto último que su actitud empezó a metamorfosear en otra muy distinta. La culpabilidad por haberle hablado de aquella forma y por haberse puesto tan (siendo realistas) cabrón le atormentaban. Por mucho que pensase realmente todo lo que le había dicho, había formas y formas de decir las cosas y la suya no había sido precisamente adecuada. Y eso le llevó a pensar que tal vez si Vriska se había enfadado tantísimo con él sería porque tendría algún motivo oculto. Tal vez estaba metida en drogas por algo que no quería contarle. Tal vez... no lo sabía. Pasó algunas noches pensando hasta bien tarde tumbado en su cama qué podría estar sucediéndole sin llegar a ninguna conclusión segura. Lo que sí que tenía claro es que si ella tenía un problema y él simplemente la había tirado por el suelo con su discurso era el peor amigo de la historia.

Entonces empezó a buscarla por los pasillos. No de forma directa, si no con la mirada cada vez que recorría el campus, los edificios comunes o la cafetería. Un día estuvo más de dos horas paseando distraídamente frente a la puerta de la residencia de las chicas, pero no tuvo suerte. Ir hasta el edificio donde ella estudiaba sería demasiado obvio porque quedaba muy lejos del suyo, así que decidió simplemente esperar a que se cruzasen por casualidad.

Pero el momento no llegó, y los nervios por haber estado más de una semana sin dirigirle la palabra con las cosas como estaban empezaron a hacer mella en él.

Así que empezó a ser un poco menos sutil.  
La llamó por teléfono un día y no obtuvo respuesta. Al día siguiente la llamó tres veces y tampoco. Le envió un mensaje de texto y estuvo toda la noche con el teléfono junto a la cama esperando una contestación. Se enfadó. Y al día siguiente fue a buscarla a su edificio porque ya estaba harto de aquella situación y la quería de vuelta y ya esta no tenía más motivos. Quería a Vriska de vuelta. Punto.

Esperó en la puerta a la hora a la que supuestamente ella terminaba las clases, saltándose él mismo una de las suyas para no perderla de vista. Tenía la esperanza de que aquel día hubiese asistido, porque si no todo sería una estúpida pérdida de tiempo.

Se mantuvo en la puerta mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados hacia la salida, esperando ver aquella figura envuelta en ropa demasiado ancha salir con su habitual expresión seria. Luego no sabía muy bien qué haría, pero al menos quería verla y saber cómo estaba, y si había suerte quedar para que pudiesen hablar con calma.

El tiempo de espera se le hizo más largo de lo que había previsto seguramente por los nervios, pero en el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a salir gente el corazón se le disparó por la tensión y observó buscando aquel largo pelo negro y esos labios azul eléctrico que tantas veces había observado en los últimos meses.

Bingo.

Allí estaba, con sus cascos de música puestos y buscando un cigarrillo en su riñonera. Eridan se acercó a ella casi corriendo, y curiosamente ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que estuvo apenas a escasos metros. Levantó la cabeza y justo al verle desvió la mirada, haciendo parecer que ni siquiera le había visto. Pero él la había pillado. Cuando el chico estuvo tan solo a un par de pasos de ella empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, ignorándole.

-Vris, espera.

La chica no le hizo caso y simplemente aligeró el paso. Eridan no sabía si realmente le había escuchado porque llevaba los cascos puestos, pero la siguió sin titubear y continuó insistiendo.

-Escucha -empezó, tratando de seguirle el paso-. Creo que deberíamos hablar seriamente de lo que pasó el otro día.

No hubo más respuesta que la chica acelerando el paso un poco más. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar más rápido, molesto por el hecho de que le estuviese ignorando.

-Vris, no quiero empezar otra discusión pero esta claro que no estas poniendo de tu parte aquí, ¿sabes? Si nos parasemos a hablar un poco las cosas... -la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

Ella se dio la vuelta de golpe, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Tenía una expresión dividida entre seriedad y una completa indiferencia que dejó a Eridan frío por unos instantes. Aquellos ojos que le habían mirado de tantísimas formas distintas, con enfado y alegría y con lascivia y con incertidumbre ahora le miraban vacíos, como si no le conociese de nada, como si ni siquiera reconociese su cara. Y eso le oprimió el pecho.

-Déjame en paz -fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de irse, dejando al chico con los pies plantados en el suelo y el corazón un poco más débil en su pecho.


	22. Vriska Serket y la confesión

**Vriska Serket y la confesión**

Vriska recibió una llamada a media noche. En un principio no pensó en responder ya que era un número que no conocía, pero la insistencia de su teléfono le hizo perder un poco los nervios y finalmente descolgó. Contestó con un tono amargo aunque no la hubiesen despertado mientras fruncía el ceño. Preguntaban por ella. Su expresión comenzó a cambiar conforme la persona al otro lado del teléfono hablaba. Primero fue enfado, luego fue incertidumbre, seguido de sorpresa, enfado otra vez, y luego simplemente se hizo el silencio mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que le acababan de decir.  
Colgó y dejó el móvil en la almohada, incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Miró a su alrededor para intentar situarse: estaba en su habitación y la lámpara de su mesita de noche emitía una débil luz que le permitía ver la habitación con un tono color sepia un poco incómodo. Aradia estaba tranquilamente durmiendo de espaldas a ella, o al menos eso suponía. Mejor.

Se planteó con calma qué hacer en aquel momento. Necesitaba relajarse, lo primero, porque notaba que su respiración empezaba a acelerarse por momentos y no podía permitirse eso. Inspiró con calma y soltó el aire poco a poco, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en dejar en blanco su mente.  
Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en ir a su casa, aunque sabía que no era el mejor escenario que visitar dado lo que acababan de decirle. No, definitivamente aparecer por allí ahora sería todo un caos y no quería soportar más de lo que ya estaba soportando. Luego se le ocurrió ir a casa de Terezi a pesar de que esta la hubiese rechazado, confiando en que al menos la apoyaría en su situación actual, pero se dio cuenta de que sería principalmente por pena y compasión más que por su antigua amistad así que no le merecía la pena humillarse de aquella forma.  
Y luego pensó en su última opción. La procesó, le dio vueltas y la contrastó desde todos los puntos posibles. Y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era lo único que tenía ganas de hacer.

Paró frente a la puerta y se quedó unos segundos esperando. No había llamado, y ahora estando frente a su habitación dudaba de lo que iba a hacer realmente. Pero, ¿qué más opciones tenía? O mejor dicho, ¿qué más opciones tenía que quisiese tomar? Desde luego, ninguna.  
Por lo que tenía entendido, la mayoría de los alumnos volvían a sus casas durante las vacaciones de aquel mes, así que el campus estaba mayormente vacío. Pero la gente como ella que apenas tenía hogar, como Aradia que era huérfana y prefería pasar el tiempo allí que en casa de sus familiares lejanos, o como Eridan cuya relación familiar no era especialmente buena, se quedaban allí y disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de unos pasillos vacíos y espacio las veinticuatro horas del día en la cafetería.  
Eran las doce y media de la noche. ¿Estaría despierto? Sacudió la cabeza. En realidad eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.  
Le había ignorado deliberadamente durante aquellas casi tres semanas cuando él había intentado hablar con ella de nuevo. Le había rechazado y le había dejado solo y le había dado exactamente igual porque estaba ofuscada (y con motivo). Los primeros días la rabia la había consumido por culpa de sus palabras, pero conforme el tiempo había pasado simplemente se había planteado si tendría que haberle explicado todo lo que debía al chico. Tal vez la había malinterpretado por falta de información, a pesar de que sus palabras hubiesen sido tan hirientes. Y lo peor es que lo habían sido porque la mayoría eran verdad, fuera de creer o no que estaba metida en las drogas. Qué más daba ya.

Trató de no pensar demasiado en ello y dio un par de toques a la puerta con los nudillos. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. O sí que lo sabía y simplemente no quería pensar en ello.  
Tenía miedo de que él también la rechazase definitivamente.

No hubo respuesta, y con algo más de fuerza volvió a tocar. Tal vez estaba durmiendo y no la escuchaba. No era posible que supiese que era ella así que no tendría por qué estar ignorándola... o eso creía. Sintió como el corazón se le empezaba a oprimir por todo lo que tenía dentro y volvió a llamar más fuerte. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y apareció en el marco un Eridan con ojos somnolientos y unos pantalones de pijama color violeta, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Vriska tuvo la oportunidad de echar una ojeada a la habitación para darse cuenta de que Equius también se había marchado y suspiró aliviada volviendo a mirar de reojo al chico. Al principio se mostró distraído porque acababa de despertarse, pero tan pronto como la reconoció su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la dureza.

No le preguntó, sin embargo, qué estaba haciendo allí. Tan solo se quedó observándola durante unos instantes, esperando respuesta. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo por los nervios. Por primera vez desde que le conocía tenía miedo de lo que pudiese decirle.

Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse antes de abrir la boca.

-La cocaína que encontraste en mi habitación era de mi madre -empezó. Esperó unos instantes por si Eridan quería hacer alguna puntualización, pero al notar el tenso silencio y sus ojos azul claro clavados sobre ella expectantes se vio obligada a continuar-. Es drogadicta desde hace muchos años, y cada vez que voy intento quitarle todo lo que puedo para que no se lo meta. Al principio empezó con cosas pequeñas, porros y nada más. Pero conforme pasaron los años y los problemas empeoraron ella también empeoró. La primera raya de coca se la esnifó delante de mi, porque según ella nuestra casa era el lugar con más libertad en el que podía hacerlo -su tono se oscureció al recordar todo aquello de golpe-. A partir de entonces la cosa no se detuvo ahí. Cuando pasó un año (yo tenía doce) empezó con la heroína, aunque en dosis muy pequeñas. Cada vez que se colocaba pagaba sus problemas conmigo, así que empecé a pasar más tiempo en la calle que en mi casa. Iba al colegio solo para no soportarla, y cuando salía de allí prefería quedarme paseando hasta que ella se hubiese dormido o se hubiese desmayado, según el día.

Era duro, era duro recordar y además sentir como Eridan la miraba sin parecer entender en realidad por qué le contaba todo aquello. Pero ella lo necesitaba, tenía aquella necesidad de confiar en alguien y recibir un apoyo que jamás había tenido. Siempre había presumido con orgullo de poder mantenerse en pie sin nadie a su lado, de ser independiente y fuerte y no necesitar nada ni nadie más que ella misma. Pero no podía negar, sobre todo en aquellos momentos, que necesitaba una mano que la sacase de esa situación porque no sabía hacia donde tenía que ir.

-Acabé cogiendo la rutina de ir a clase por las mañanas y hacer algo para terminar en comisaría por las tardes -continuó-. Mi madre no acudió a recogerme allí más de dos o tres veces porque le daba igual. Empezó a rechazarme como hija y no me dejaba ayudarla, y aunque la quisiese y fuese mi madre yo también empecé a ignorarla por mi propio bien. Pasé el instituto con unas notas mejores de las que yo misma esperaba y tomé la decisión de entrar en la universidad para escapar de mi barrio definitivamente -se detuvo unos segundos y por primera vez desde que había llegado miró a Eridan a los ojos, intentando transmitirle lo que sentía de verdad-. No quería escapar, pero estaba cansada, estaba muy cansada Eridan. Y aunque me hubiese largado toda la mierda de aquel sitio no me dejaba en paz. Y seguía y seguía y seguía y yo aguantaba con el único propósito de que todo acabase. Quería a mi madre, quería a mis amigos, pero estar a su lado solo significaba soportar una carga que yo no podía mantener.

No quería llorar. No iba a llorar. No podía llorar porque llevaba años sin hacerlo y no iba a empezar de nuevo ahora. Respiró hondo intentando contener todo lo que se le arremolinaba en el interior y soltó el aire con un sonoro suspiro.

-Me han llamado del hospital hace una media hora -tenía la boca seca y los pulmones oprimidos-. Mi madre ha muerto.

Volvió a soltar el aire que tenía dentro. Ya esta. Ya lo había dicho todo.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, en silencio, esperando lo que tuviese que venir por parte del chico. Seguramente se reiría, o la acusaría de querer llamar la atención, o de débil, quejica, dramática, llorona, exagerada, estúpida...

Eridan no se merecía aquella charla, ni aquella carga ni todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Eran sus problemas y de nadie más, y no tenía derecho a dejárselos caer a nadie más. Pero sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas y por una vez en su maldita vida quería soltarlo todo y no ser fuerte y no ser orgullosa y no estar sola.

Entonces sitió como unos brazos la rodeaban lentamente, y notó contra su cara la piel caliente de Eridan mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

Al principio no supo que hacer y se quedó completamente inmóvil, procesando lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que podía descansar de todo por una vez, le rodeó con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su pecho.

Y dejó que las lágrimas saliesen.


	23. Eridan Ampora y las lágrimas ajenas

((Después de varios días sin publicar nada solo puedo subir un capítulo. No tenía inspiración para hacer absolutamente nada, y este esta escrito un poco a la fuerza porque no podía seguir dejándome el fic de lado. Tengo tres días a partir de ahora para terminarlo, solo espero que mi musa vuelva pronto porque si no el final será una mierda y no quiero que sea así. Siento todo el hiatus.))

**Eridan Ampora y las lágrimas ajenas.**

Las lágrimas empezaban a mojar su pecho, y él no había sido capaz de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar todavía.  
Aquella historia, la verdadera historia de Vriska, era algo que no podía haber imaginado. Su mente se había quedado bloqueada cuando había escuchado que las drogas eran de su madre, y no suyas. Por un momento no había sabido si responder o no, y al final optó por la segunda dándose cuenta súbitamente de todo lo que aquellas palabras conllevaban y en qué lugar le habían dejado a él. Había sido un capullo, un tremendo imbécil que había disparado el gatillo antes de preguntar y le había hecho daño. Rememorando sus propias palabras de cuando tuvieron aquella terrible discusión, ahora la reacción de su amiga le parecía poca comparada con la que podría o debería haber tenido. Había metido el dedo en la yaga de lleno, culpándola por lo que no era y restregándole sin piedad por la cara todo por lo que había pasado y el lugar de donde venía sin saber absolutamente nada. Por ignorante. Por imbécil.

Y a pesar de todo ella había ido hasta allí, tragando con todo el orgullo que tendría que haber crecido en su interior e ignorando todo lo que había pasado porque quería contarle la verdad, aclarar las cosas y además otorgarle la confianza de decirle lo de su madre. Era un cúmulo de hechos, sentimientos y fe que a Eridan le costó unos segundos procesar por completo.

Acarició su pelo largo y negro con aquel corte desigual que tan nervioso le ponía, deshaciendo con calma los enredos mientras dejaba que ella llorase. Los finos dedos de la chica se clavaban en la piel desnuda de su espalda, por primera vez con una connotación cien por cien distinta a la que había sido en veces anteriores. La besó en la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en su pelo y apretándola un poco más fuerte contra él.  
"Estoy aquí"

"No voy a irme"  
"Puedes contar conmigo"  
Aquellas eran las palabras que quería decirle sin hablar, los sentimientos que quería transmitirle sin más, la protección que quería darle entre sus brazos. Se le aguaron los ojos tan solo pensando en lo dolida que debería estar Vriska. Sentía una compasión tan grande por ella en aquel momento, un cariño tan profundo, unas ganas de demostrarle que podía confiar en él... y sin embargo solo podía estar allí, abrazándola, ofreciéndole lo único que podía darle.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para que ambos entraran en la habitación ya que todavía seguían en el pasillo de la residencia. Sin dejar de rodearla con los brazos y sin que ella se soltase un solo instante, cerró la puerta tras ellos y se quedaron de nuevo juntos en la oscuridad.

Los sollozos de la chica iban apagándose poco a poco, y ahora tan solo podía notar algunas lágrimas esporádicas serpenteando en su pecho.  
Quería pedirle perdón por todo, por lo que había dicho, por cómo la había tratado durante aquella fatídica conversación, por no haberse preocupado antes por su situación y haberse centrado tan solo en sus cosas. Eridan se preguntó durante unos instantes cuantas veces Vriska había vuelto de alguna de sus visitas a la ciudad, en las que lidiaba con su madre drogadicta y con las malas compañías del lugar, para encontrárselo a él sollozando porque Fef no le había enviado ningún mensaje aquel día. Menuda gilipollez. Pensó en pedir perdón por todo eso pero no quería abrir la boca por no romper aquel momento de tranquilidad que por una vez Vriska estaba teniendo.

Le sobrecogía la confianza que había depositado en él desmoronándose así. Jamás le había visto una lágrima en los ojos, jamás la había visto asustada y sobre todo, lo que más le había impresionado hasta el momento, jamás la había visto con la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
Ella era una mujer de las que miraba al frente, que no se cansaba y que siempre sabía salir absolutamente de todo, orgullosa y desafiante, vanidosa y soberbia a veces pero empática y tenaz. Y la sola idea de verla de aquella forma le resultaba desconcertante y triste. Sabía que no estaba derruida al cien por cien y que se iba a levantar de nuevo tan pronto como hubiese soltado todo lo que tenía dentro, con aquella sonrisa de fiera que siempre ponía cuando se encontraba con cualquier dificultad. Ella podía y estaba convencido de ello.

Finalmente las lágrimas cesaron y el abrazo de Vriska se volvió un poco más ligero, hasta que se soltó del todo y comenzó a limpiarse la cara y especialmente los ojos con el dorso de la manga. Estaba extraña sin gafas y cada vez que la veía sin ellas pensaba lo mismo. Parecía avergonzada de haber llorado porque estaba tratando de ocultarlo y borrar cualquier evidencia con rapidez, aunque obviamente hacer eso ahora era inútil. Eridan bostezó, dándose cuenta de nuevo de que había sido levantado de la cama a media noche y que tenía falta de sueño acumulada. Por supuesto no tenía intención de irse a dormir mientras la chica estuviese allí con él, pero desde luego le hacia falta.

-¿Vienes conmigo a la cama? -preguntó en un susurro, temiendo interrumpir aquel largo rato de silencio que habían pasado.

-¿Es que no tienes una pizca de moral o qué, maldito salido? -le replicó ella con una voz entre ofendida y sarcástica distorsionada por la congestión que tenía por haber llorado.

-A dormir, estúpida, dor-mir -recalcó-. ¿O tengo que recordarte que es más de medianoche? -romper la tensión con una falsa discusión parecía lo correcto en aquel momento, así que le siguió la corriente sin dudarlo un segundo.

Ella dejó caer una leve sonrisa antes de asentir y acercarse con paso lento hacia la cama desecha que había en la esquina. Parecía reventada. Eridan la siguió y ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas, acomodándose en aquel espacio demasiado estrecho para dos. Era la primera vez que dormían juntos y la situación parecía algo incómoda.  
El chico, sin embargo, se puso de lado y extendió los brazos dándole a entender que le abrazase. Ella pareció algo reticente en un principio pero poco a poco se fue acercando hasta apoyar su cabeza en el brazo de él, pasando una mano por encima de su cintura y entrelazando las piernas. Eridan terminó de rodearla con el brazo y le acarició de nuevo el pelo con la mano sobrante.  
Hacía un poco de calor, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. La posición tampoco era la más correcta ni la más cómoda, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. Aquello podría confundirse con un gesto de amor o de romanticismo, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia porque ambos sabían muy bien que no era así.

Y poco a poco, sin pretenderlo, empezaron a caer en un sueño profundo entre palabras sueltas y comentarios aislados, entre caricias en el pelo y besos en la frente, entre suspiros de alivio y cálidos abrazos.

Eridan no supo muy bien quién de los dos se durmió primero, pero sí quien se despertó antes.

Porque cuando él abrió los ojos Vriska ya no estaba allí.


	24. Vriska Serket y el día de después

**Vriska Serket y el día de después**

El camino hacia el hospital se le hizo eterno, y más a aquellas horas de la mañana. Miró de nuevo el reloj de su teléfono para cerciorarse de que llegaba a tiempo además de para torturarse al recordar lo poco que había dormido. Las seis de la mañana. Suspiró y cruzó la puerta de cristal corredera para acercarse al mostrador y dar sus datos. Ahora empezaba todo el rollo de después.

La enfermera le dio el pésame y empezó a explicarle todo el proceso que iban a seguir, así como los detalles de la muerte de su madre. Vriska no quería escuchar todo aquello, pero no le quedaba más remedio, así que tragó saliva e intentó soportarlo lo mejor que pudo. Le llevaron con el médico que la había tratado en los últimos momentos.

Su cara seguramente sería de asco absoluto, porque cada vez que una persona diferente le daba el pésame en aquel lugar se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. No solo por la tristeza, si no por esa mirada que todos le ponían. Aquellos ojos de pena absoluta que no decían nada más que "oh, pobrecita, su mamá se ha muerto". Le producía repulsión. No quería la compasión de nadie, no quería que nadie la mirase de aquella forma. El momento de hacer eso ya había pasado la noche anterior con Eridan y había tenido más que suficiente con ello.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un rato en el chico. No le gustó dejarle así en la cama después de lo que había hecho por ella la noche anterior, pero no había tenido más opción que hacerlo. Los del hospital no iban a guardar el cadáver hasta que a ella le diese la gana de ir, y además no tenía ganas de mirarle a la cara después de cómo se había comportado anoche. Se había hundido sin remedio delante suyo y encima le había llorado como si fuese una niña pequeña.  
Se sentía ridícula por haberlo hecho, a pesar de que el calor de Eridan, su abrazo y el cariño con el que la había tratado habían conseguido tranquilizarla y curarla más de lo que ella misma quería admitir. Necesitaba aquello, alguien que la apoyase y la consolase sin juzgarla ni decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera recordaba a Terezi haciendo algo así jamás. Siempre había tenido que apañárselas por su cuenta, y cada vez que contaba alguno de sus problemas o intentaba buscar ayuda sus amigos tan solo le daban otro golpe para que lo afrontase antes. No había compasión, solo estaba la seguridad de pasase lo que pasase ellos iban a hacer algún chiste y a sacar el lado positivo de la situación. Recordaba cuando el padre de Terezi había muerto, que ella llegó a la casa bastante destrozada y aparte de un par de palmadas en el hombro la chica no recibió nada más que un "ahora puedes quedarte con la casa para ti sola". No eran unos sentimentales, no le hacían frente a las cosas llorando. Si recibían un golpe que les tiraba al suelo la gente de su alrededor les daba otro golpe que los levantaba, y así había sido siempre. Pero después de los años se había dado cuenta que hacer lo contrario, abrazar y consolar, tampoco sentaba tan mal. No te daban una patada para atravesar el dolor, si no que te protegían de él y te ayudaban a cruzarlo. Eridan había hecho eso por ella la noche anterior, y le estaba tan agradecida que apenas podía expresarlo con palabras.

Ahora tenía que centrarse en todo el asunto de su madre.

Los médicos le hablaron de tanatorio, de cementerios y de los costes, de los trámites que tenía que hacer, herencia (Vriska casi se echa a reír en aquella parte) y familiares cercanos.

No sabía de dónde iba a sacar el dinero para pagar todo aquello. No tenía ni idea de que los entierros fuesen tan caros, y ahora le suponía un grandísimo problema que su madre hubiese muerto en un momento como aquel. Tenía el dinero justo para vivir con tranquilidad en la universidad gracias a la beca, pero para nada más. Tendría que endeudarse y buscar un trabajo o encontrar alguna manera de sacar dinero de alguna parte.  
Estaba jodida.

Después del hospital llevaron el cuerpo al tanatorio, y le tocó también ir hasta allí y rellenar un montón de papeleos y dar un millón de explicaciones. Ugh, menudo coñazo.

Por lo que le dijeron, el entierro podía ser al día siguiente. Vriska trató de pagar los preparativos con el único dinero que le quedaba, y aun así iba a ser una ceremonia sencilla y sin extras de ningún tipo. Su madre no había vivido decentemente ni tendría un entierro decente, y por triste que sonase iba a ser así.

El resto del día lo dedicó a recorrer los lugares a los que iban mandándole. Lápida, bancos, otra vez al tanatorio, etc. Estaba cansadísima y de lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de irse a su habitación y dormir durante una semana, pero cada vez que lo pensaba veía más y más lejos aquel momento.  
Tuvo que pasar también por el barrio y volver a su casa. El sitio estaba en las mismas condiciones que la última vez que lo había visitado: derruído, caótico y sucio. No había prácticamente nada que mereciese la pena allí. Revisó cada cajón y removió lo que había en el suelo en busca de algo que pudiese servirle o de algo que pudiese vender. Lo único que encontró fue un viejo collar del que apenas tenía memoria que había sido de su madre. Eran siete círculos, seis de los cuales rodeaban al último y todos de color azul cobalto. Por lo que sabía, su padre se lo había regalado a su madre muchos años atrás, antes de que las abandonara y antes de que Vriska naciese. Notó un peso en el pecho que no sentía desde hace años, y apenas sin pensarlo pasó el collar alrededor de su cuello y se lo puso. Aunque abandonase todo aquello y aunque hubiese sido abandonada, quería guardar un recuerdo de ella.

Al salir de la casa consultó su teléfono para saber dónde tenía que ir después de eso. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía de cara hacia ella, y se chocó contra alguien. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al encontrarse de frente con Karkat.  
Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Vriska esperaba que el chico siguiese sin decir palabra. Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, pero como era el novio de Terezi desde que tenían memoria había aprendido a lidiar con él y con su maldito mal humor. Pero ahora que no tenían que mantener ningún tipo de relación no había motivo para que se dirigiesen la palabra.

Por eso le sorprendió cuando el chico abrió la boca con duda y desvió la mirada como si no supiese muy bien lo que hacer.

-He oído lo de tu madre -comentó con aquella voz rasposa y más aguda de lo que debería ser para un chico-. Es una putada. Y, bueno... que lo siento.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio sin saber qué decir. Hostia. Si había alguien de quien no se esperaba el pésame, ese era desde luego Karkat. No supo como reaccionar a aquella muestra de humanidad que había demostrado. No habían hablado demasiado en todos aquellos años, apenas un par de conversaciones y casi siempre con mucha más gente alrededor, o casi siempre con Terezi a su lado. Pero ahora que estaban cara a cara, ellos dos, la cosa de repente era distinta. Agradablemente distinta.

-Gracias -dijo con una mirada tristemente agradecida y sincera.

Karkat pareció devolverle la mirada unos segundos antes de seguir su camino hacia donde quiera que estuviese yendo. Ella se quedó unos instantes parada antes de emprender el camino de nuevo, notando como el peso de su situación volvía a hacer mella en ella.

En el entierro al día siguiente solo asistió ella. No tenía más familiares conocidos, y los que tenía habían rechazado tanto a su madre como a ella hacía años, así que no iban a asistir a aquella ceremonia aunque se lo pidiese de rodillas.

Así que allí estaban. Ella frente a la tumba y el cura de oficio soltando un discurso que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ya esta, había terminado todo. No tuvo muy claro si lo que sentía por dentro era más angustia o más tranquilidad después de aquello. Solo tendría que preocuparse de si misma a partir de aquel momento. Sin cargas. Sin problemas.

No se quedó en el cementerio después del entierro. Cansada de todo, decidió pasear hasta salir de la ciudad y llegar de nuevo a la universidad. Tardó más de dos horas, pero no le importó. Necesitaba despejarse y que le diese el aire, pensar y cansarse y aclararse las ideas porque no sabía qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora con su vida. Seguir estudiando y buscar un trabajo parecía la opción más lógica, pero Vriska nunca se había caracterizado por aquella cualidad.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, simplemente se sentó en la cama y sacó un paquete de tabaco nuevo.

Al llegar la medianoche no quedaba un solo cigarrillo.


	25. Eridan Ampora y la desaparición

**Eridan Ampora y la desaparición**

Tras aquella noche de intimidad entre los dos, Eridan pasó unos cuantos días sin saber nada de Vriska.  
Al despertarse por la mañana se había quedado desconcertado al no encontrarla allí, y más desconcertado aun al saber que no se había dado cuenta de cuando ella se había marchado.

Cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche y comprobó el historial de llamadas por si le había dejado algún mensaje o algo así. Pero no encontró nada. Pensó entonces en llamarla él mismo, pero seguramente estaría en un punto en el que no querría hablar con nadie o en el que estaría demasiado ocupada, así que simplemente trató de dejarle su espacio y hacer las cosas por su cuenta para no agobiarla. Cuando ella quisiese verle, iría a buscarle directamente.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, notando un fuerte dolor de espalda por la mala posición en la que habían dormido. Aquella cama era para una persona, y desde luego meterse dos allí y pasar varias horas seguidas en una postura extraña no era lo más recomendable del mundo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sentándose al borde de la cama y tratando de despejarse un poco antes de ponerse en marcha y empezar el día. Sin embargo sabía que la única cosa que iba a tener en la cabeza aquel día iba a ser Vriska.

Todavía tenía que asimilar bien todo lo que le había dicho y todo lo que había pasado. Le preocupaba el estado de ánimo de la chica, cómo estaría afrontándolo después de haberse caído emocionalmente la noche anterior. Esperaba, sobre todo, haber podido ayudarla de alguna forma y que al menos se hubiese calmado un poco. Suspiró. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Trató de pasar el día con tranquilidad y sin pensar mucho en el tema, pero por más que lo intentaba todo volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez sin querer. No se imaginaba su barrio, ni el tipo de amigos que habría tenido, ni a su madre. Le costaba esfuerzo dibujar aquellos escenarios tan diferentes a lo que él había vivido en su cabeza, y no sabía si ponerse en lo peor que su mente podía pensar sería estar acertando. Tenía curiosidad por conocer todo aquello, aunque no de vivirlo. No tenía derecho a pedirle a Vriska que se lo enseñase, desde luego, pero aquel sentimiento de curiosidad no se le quitaba de la cabeza en ningún momento. Supuso que tal vez con el tiempo podía planteárselo a ella, a ver qué le parecía. Cuando tuviesen más confianza, cuando las cosas estuviesen más tranquilas.

El día terminó sin que hubiese recibido una sola noticia de su amiga, y se preguntó internamente si harían el entierro aquel día o a la mañana siguiente. No había tenido muertes cercanas nunca, así que no sabía realmente cómo funcionaba el tema de los tanatorios y similares; nunca había tenido que preocuparse por eso. Lo que sí que sabía era que no se trataba de un tema barato. ¿Tendría su familia algo para pagar todo aquello? ¿Estaría Vriska con el resto de sus familiares? De nuevo, la certeza de que no la conocía prácticamente de nada ni sabía nada de ella le asaltó. La duda de cuánto puedes conocer a alguien o no a pesar de haber pasado meses a su lado, de haber estado en su habitación cientos de veces, de haber compartido momentos íntimos e incluso de haber escuchado de su propia boca su pasado y problemas. A pesar de todo, ¿qué sabía de Vriska Serket?  
La respuesta para él era más que obvia.

Se puso los pantalones que utilizaba para dormir y se tumbó en la cama. Olía a ella, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces. Pero aquella era distinta. No olía a su sudor, a su cuerpo, ni olía a sexo. Olía a aquella chica que solo necesitaba un hombro para llorar y que había pasado la noche abrazada a él.

Y con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, consiguió descansar por fin aquella noche, con los sueños poblados de personas sin rostro en un ambiente inhóspito y decrépito.

No tuvo señales de vida de su amiga tampoco al día siguiente. Tuvo que contenerse severamente para no ir a buscarla a su habitación o llamarla al móvil, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía dejarla tranquila y que necesitaba su tiempo. Pero al tercer día no aguantó y marcó su número. Esperó los tonos con cierto nerviosismo, pero tras aguantar en tensión aquellos interminables segundos nadie respondió al otro lado y la llamada se cortó. Bueno, al menos ahora vería que la había estado buscando y presumiblemente (aunque él sabía en el fondo perfectamente que no iba a ser así) contactaría con él antes de acabar el día.  
Desde luego, no lo hizo. Volvió a llamarla a mediodía, y otra vez por la tarde. Por la noche directamente le envió un mensaje preguntándole cómo estaba y dónde estaba. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta con aquel método, y por enésima vez desde que la conocía se preguntó para qué cojones tenía el móvil aquella chica si no contestaba nunca.

Al cuarto día de espera empezó a crecer en él una mezcla entre preocupación y molestia. Vriska se había ido sin dar explicaciones y de repente había desaparecido como solía hacer siempre. O tenía la habilidad de volatilizarse en el aire o no se explicaba cómo conseguía borrarse a si misma de la faz de la tierra tan a menudo. Salió de su habitación con paso decidido para intentar buscarla por el campus aunque sabía que sería inútil, pero quería encontrarla porque temía que se hubiese encerrado en si misma después de lo de su madre. Era normal pasar por algo así con un cambio tan repentino en su vida, y estaba seguro de que si Vriska estuviese pasando por un mal momento no volvería a ir hasta él para consolarse, si no que trataría de pasarlo sola. Y Eridan desde luego no iba a dejarle hacer tal cosa.

Tras una media hora dando vueltas por las zonas comunes, fue directamente a la residencia de chicas. Si no estaba allí, desde luego eso significaba que no estaba directamente en la universidad. Parecía ir con tanta prisa hacia el lugar, atravesando las zonas de descanso del recinto a paso ligero, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba llamándole.

Era una voz que reconocía pero que en aquel momento no supo encajar, o no supo hacerlo al menos hasta que el chico se le plantó casi de frente y le miró con lo que Eridan interpretó como una sonrisa irónica bajo aquellas estrafalarias gafas bicolor. Deberían detenerle por el mal gusto a la hora de vestir y elegir complementos.

-ED, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte -ugh, había olvidado aquel ceceo tan ridículamente insoportable. No le sorprendió ver que al lado de Sollux estaba Feferi con una actitud algo reticente hacia él. No en el mal sentido, si no con una mirada de cierta culpabilidad-. Pensé que habrías mejorado en algo con los años pero veo que no.

Por primera vez, le dio exactamente igual tener a la persona que más odiaba del mundo junto a la persona que lo había significado todo para él meses atrás. Le dio igual que Fef le mirase con aquella expresión y tratase de evadir el contacto directo y ni siquiera le defendiese frente a su novio, le dio igual que Sol le hubiese llamado la atención solo para burlarse de él (cosa que hacía exclusivamente con Eridan, al parecer). Le dio igual porque estaba buscando a su amiga y no tenía tiempo que perder con gente que no le había dedicado el más mínimo tiempo de atención jamás aparte de burlas y el pagar alguna cena. No, no estaba dispuesto ni a retrasarse ni a malgastar saliva con ellos. Así que simplemente dijo lo que tenía que decir, lo que le salió puramente de dentro.

-Fef, me alegro de que con vuestra relación hayas salvado de la pobre desgracia a este retrasado. Solo espero que seas feliz con él mientras puedas -dio un paso hacia delante dispuesto a marcharse, pero ya que había empezado le entraron ganas de dejar un último punto claro-. Por cierto, Sol. Aradia, tu exnovia, es un encanto de persona que no te merecías, al igual que no te la mereces a ella -señaló a Feferi con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-. Aprovecha la poca suerte que tengas mientras te dure.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, se fue de allí, centrándose en lo que de verdad tenía que centrarse.  
Llegó hasta la residencia femenina en un par de minutos, pero tampoco tuvo suerte en su habitación porque nadie respondió cuando se pasó casi cinco minutos tocando intermitentemente la puerta. Así que volvió hacia su cuarto pensando en qué más podía hacer cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y suspiró de alivio cuando vio el nombre de Vriska en la pantalla, descolgando sin perder ni un segundo.

-¿Vris?

-"¿Tienes algo en lo que apuntar?" -su voz sonaba tranquila y segura como lo había sido siempre, así que el chico se permitió quitarse un par de kilos de preocupación de encima.

-Eh, si, claro -rebuscó en su bolso en busca de algo que le sirviese mientras aguantaba el móvil entre la cabeza y el hombro.

-"Vale, nos vemos en la siguiente dirección en un par de horas" -acto seguido le dijo una calle y unos números que tuvo que apresurarse en apuntar en alguna parte (que resultó ser su brazo a falta de nada mejor) antes de que se le olvidasen. Sin darle oportunidad a responder, la chica colgó el teléfono.

Eridan abrió una aplicación en el móvil para buscar más o menos el lugar que le había indicado. Por un segundo reconoció algunas de las calles ligeramente cercanas del lugar, entre ellas la calle principal por la que habían tirado aquellos petardos tan gigantescos hacía meses juntos cuando les pilló la policía, solo que esta calle parecía mucho más pequeña y más metida en el interior de una zona que no conocía.

Aunque en cuanto vio el mapa supo exactamente dónde iban a verse.


	26. Vriska Serket y la decisión

((Hoy es el día en el que tendría que terminar el fanfic. Aun me quedan cuatro capítulos que no se si seré capaz de escribir a tiempo. Los exámenes y la universidad están matándome, y los días de falta de inspiración por problemas personales han hecho mella. Pero voy a esforzarme y a intentarlo, porque al fin y al cabo es un reto que me propuse principalmente a mi misma. A los pocos que me seguís, seguramente hoy sea un día de sprint para terminarlo a tiempo. ))

**Vriska Serket y la decisión**

Estaba nerviosa. Más nerviosa de lo que debería estar dado que estaba en su casa (Su maldita casa, joder) y lo único que iba a pasar era que su único amigo iba a ir hasta allí.  
Argh.

Después del entierro de su madre se había tomado la libertad de tener tiempo para ella, de desconectar del mundo y pensar con calma. Organizarse, ver en qué punto estaba e intentar decidir qué hacer con su vida. Realmente lo que había pasado no tenía por qué cambiar absolutamente nada en cuanto a su rutina, ya que al fin y al cabo lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar de ir hasta la ciudad tan regularmente al no tener nadie de quien preocuparse.

Pero no era tan sencillo. Cuidar de su madre y estar pendiente de ella era algo que se había acostumbrado a hacer a lo largo de los años, y cambiar su rutina (aquella rutina estúpida que cumplía una vez a la semana como mucho) de repente le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo. Y no solo eso, si no que con el tiempo y la dependencia la mujer había dejado obviamente de trabajar, comía de la caridad y además de los porros y las rallas también se la estaban comiendo las deudas. Deudas que ahora estaban pendientes y que seguramente se las cobrarían a ella. Ella, que no tenía ni para terminar de pagar el entierro de su madre.

Se quitó las gafas para apretarse un poco los ojos y despejarse. No, no era hora de pensar en el dinero otra vez o solo conseguiría amargarse. No había pasado casi una semana aislada del mundo para volver al punto de retorno. Había avanzado, había tomado todas las decisiones que tenía que tomar, y ahora solo le quedaba empezar a ponerlas en práctica. Iba a seguir adelante sin importar lo que se le viniese en el camino, como siempre había hecho, como siempre haría.

Miró el reloj del teléfono. Quedaba media hora para que Eridan apareciese por allí, aunque conociéndole llegaría quince o veinte minutos antes de lo previsto. Dio un último paseo por la casa para comprobar que estaba ligeramente presentable: además de despejar la mente y para ayudar a mantenerse ocupada, Vriska había limpiado en profundidad lo que había sido su casa durante años, rebuscando en cada esquina y llenando toneladas de bolsas de basura de mierda inútil. Le dolió en cada parte de su ser las cuatro o cinco veces que llegó a encontrar jeringuillas tras los muebles, bajo el colchón, en la cocina, las veces que encontraba cucharas quemadas, las veces que encontraba aunque fuese un trozo de papel de fumar. Era como sentir su esencia, como verla allí tirada en el suelo de nuevo con la mirada perdida y los pómulos marcados, desnutrida, casi inconsciente y aun así balbuceando palabras inteligibles con aquella voz consumida y rasposa. Su voz había sido suave y aguda, en otra época, en otros años, cuando le cantaba antes de irse a dormir y la reñía cuando hacía alguna cosa mal. Cuando aun la quería como hija.

Suspiró. Llevaba días pensando en ello, con mucha melancolía pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, sin saber si era un recuerdo feliz o si era un recuerdo triste. Y ya no merecía la pena pensar más en ello.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, por desgracia, la casa seguía hecha un desastre. La humedad se había comido los muros, la pintura estaba desgarrada y no quedaba más señal de los muebles que un par de mesitas y las marcas en el suelo. Había tenido que tirarlo casi todo porque la carcoma había acabado con más de la mitad del mobiliario, pero al menos ahora se podía caminar por el suelo sin sentir náuseas cada vez que se ponía un pie en él. Se podía utilizar el baño y la cocina, y hasta había conseguido una pequeña cama vieja que aunque sonaba mucho por los muelles era apropiada para pasar alguna que otra noche. Se quedarían con aquella propiedad por culpa de las deudas, estaba segura, pero al menos quería disfrutarla un par de días más.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, sorprendida de que el chico no estuviese allí todavía. Era casi la hora, y no acostumbraba a ser puntual. Siempre llegaba antes.

Un par de minutos después escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Por fin. Se acercó con el corazón bombeándole a más velocidad de la normal al saber que ya estaba allí. Había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas y contarle cómo se sentía en realidad. Suspiró de nuevo antes de abrir, encontrándose en la puerta a un Eridan con el ceño fruncido y su ropa habitual de hipster refinado. La prenda violeta del día era una rebeca abierta sobre una camiseta color crema. Le costó no reírse de sus pintas, como siempre.

-Este sitio es jodidamente difícil de encontrar, Vris -empezó a farfullar, indignado-. Quiero decir, en serio, este tipo de callejones son imposibles de recordar, ¿cómo coño no te pierdes cuando vas por aquí? Es todo igual.

Se hizo camino y entró directamente en la casa con confianza. Vriska le siguió con la mirada quedándose quieta unos instantes antes de cerrar y ponerse a su lado. "Cálmate" se dijo a si misma.

-Siento que tengas el sentido de la orientación en el culo -contestó-. ¿No tienes un teléfono que parece un ordenador de estos modernos y puede llevarte hasta aquí?

-La tecnología no quita el hecho de que este sitio sea un desastre a nivel arquitectónico. Quien hiciese estas calles estaría hasta arriba de... -cortó la frase en el último momento, dándose cuenta de que iba a decir algo poco apropiado para el lugar y la situación.

Vriska, sin embargo, sonrió y terminó la frase.

-Hasta arriba de droga, si. Pero no fui yo quien lo hizo, así que deja de quejarte como un niño pequeño, idiota.

Él le replicó con un soplido de irritación, pero poco a poco fue relajándose hasta quedarse con la mirada perdida en la casa, observando en silencio las esquinas ennegrecidas, los pocos muebles viejos que quedaban, la pintura arrancada y en general el estado decrépito de la casa. Mientras tanto, ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sabía que era una gilipollez ponerse sentimental por aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse conmocionada por tenerle allí, por haber llevado a alguien de "fuera" de su vida normal hasta su pasado. Y no solo a alguien, a un cualquiera. Le había llevado a él.

En aquellos días de tranquilidad y tiempo para ella se había dado cuenta de que Eridan significaba más en su vida de lo que habría podido esperar, que se había convertido en una pieza que estaría clavada dentro de ella durante el resto de sus días. La había hecho cambiar, la había hecho pensar, la había hecho disfrutar y la había hecho enfadar y reír e incluso la había hecho llorar. Y eso en ella, orgullosa y altiva y soberbia por encima de todos los demás, era algo sorprendente. El muy imbécil había conseguido calarla, seguirle el juego y entrar dentro de ella hasta quedarse allí. Y por eso era tan difícil decirle ahora lo que tenía que decirle.

-Esta es la casa en la que crecí -comentó-. Bueno, al menos la casa en la que crecí cuando mi madre empezó a drogarse. Antes teníamos otra mucho... -buscó la palabra adecuada sin éxito- ...mejor, supongo, aunque no la recuerdo muy bien. Como puedes ver esta destrozada. Y eso que llevo días limpiando y ordenando y arreglándolo todo, así que imagina cómo estaría antes.

El chico no dijo palabra, escuchándola y observando. Seguramente estaría imaginando cómo sería vivir en aquellas ruinas que una vez fueron un hogar. Dejaría aquello a su propio criterio, porque al fin y al cabo no le había llevado allí para enseñarle la casa simplemente. Volvió a soltar todo el aire de golpe. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Vamos a la habitación. No tengo nada para sentarnos que no sea la cama y no quiero pasarme el rato de pie -Si, tenerle sentado cuando se lo dijese parecía la mejor opción.

Caminaron hasta la habitación y Eridan se quitó el bolso de encima, mirando a su alrededor buscando un lugar "limpio" para dejarlo. En vano, por supuesto. Al final se resignó y lo dejó en la esquina de la cama, junto a él.  
Vriska le miró de reojo. Parecía expectante pero tranquilo. Era obvio que le había llamado allí por un motivo concreto, y estaba esperando que se lo dijese. Pero no tenía prisa, no la presionaba, no decía una palabra. Le dejaba su espacio y su tiempo y ella lo agradecía tantísimo que casi -CASI- tuvo ganas de abrazarle por ello.

Estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con una fuerza que no había sentido más que cuando había corrido delante de un policía para escapar. El aire le llegaba a ratos a los pulmones, así que suspiraba más de lo que debía. El silencio entre ellos empezaba a volverse incómodo.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó él.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto? No era algo tan inesperado, no era algo que no se viese venir. Por muy libre que fuese ella era una persona bastante predecible, y con los últimos acontecimientos creía que estaba bien clara la situación en la que se encontraba, en todos los sentidos. No iba a ser una novedad, no iba a ser una sorpresa. Eridan tenía que vérselo venir.

-Tengo una cosa que decirte -consiguió soltar por fin. Ya estaba empezado, ya estaba obligada a continuar.

Él giró ligeramente su cuerpo para orientarse más hacia ella, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. Otro suspiro. "Vamos" se dijo a si misma "Suéltalo y ya esta". No tenía que pasar nada. No tenía que haber mayor problema.

Tragó saliva y cogió aire. Los latidos de su corazón le martilleaban en el pecho. Tenía la boca seca. Era el momento.

Adelante.

-Voy a irme de la ciudad.


	27. Eridan Ampora y los celos desenfrenados

**Eridan Ampora y los celos desenfrenados**

No había escuchado bien.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo acercándose un poco más, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella suspiró como llevaba haciendo desde que había entrado allí (dios santo, iba a ahogarse) y repitió lo que acababa de decir.

-Que me voy de la ciudad -su tono había sido más duro esta vez.

No, desde luego debía tener algo metido en los oídos porque otra vez le daba la sensación de que no acababa de escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar. Se quedó unos segundos completamente quieto y en silencio, intentando procesar aquellas cinco palabras tan simples que no parecían quedarle claras.

-¿Que te vas a dónde? -repitió.

Vriska pareció enfadarse por su reacción porque se levantó de la cama de golpe y le miró esta vez no estando a su altura, si no desde arriba. Como siempre hacía. Si no miraba desde arriba y se sentía superior parecía que no podía hacer las cosas.

-Que me voy, Eridan. Me lar-go -recalcó cada sílaba para hacérselo entender, pero el chico no quería atender a razones.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué cojones es eso? -ahora ya no se sentía esa incertidumbre, si no que había adoptado un tono cínico y descarado, pidiéndole explicaciones.

Ella suspiró. Otra maldita vez.

-No tengo nada que me ate aquí -empezó-. Después de la muerte de mi madre...

-Espera -le cortó él. No, no iba a permitir que se pusiese dramática y empezase a darle mil y un motivos para irse de allí, porque desde luego los tenía. Estaba empezando a molestarse-. Me estas diciendo que como tu madre se ha muerto no tienes nada por lo que quedarte aquí, ¿verdad? No tienes absolutamente _nada_ -remarcó- en este lugar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

Estaba llevándola por el camino que le daba la gana y lo sabía, pero su frustración crecía a cada palabra, a cada segundo, y no podía contener el torrente de emociones que empezaban a arremolinarse en su cabeza. La haría hablar hasta que dijese lo que realmente tenía que decir.

-Mayormente, si -contestó con un tono mordaz-. ¿Crees que la universidad es mi forma de vida, que es a lo que realmente aspiro? Por favor, deberías saber que aunque pueda superar eso no es el camino que quiero tomar. Lo hice para llevarles la contraria, para darles con la realidad en la boca y demostrar que no soy una chica de calle. ¿Pero sabes qué? Lo soy. Soy una chica criada en la calle que no va a hacer nada más en la universidad que perder el tiempo.

Eridan fue a replicarle sobre aquello pero Vriska se le adelantó y le señaló con el dedo amenazante.

-No, cállate -le cortó-. El hecho de que pueda llevar la universidad y tener una carrera no quita quién soy ni cómo soy. Por tener un título no voy a ser ni mejor ni peor persona. Y en serio, ¿me ves aquí encerrada tres o cuatro años más? Antes me suicidaría.

Eridan se levantó de la cama, esta vez enervado por el enfado, plantándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules tras unas gafas demasiado grandes para su cara.

-Entonces qué, ¿lo tiras todo por la borda? ¿Malgastas los años en los que te has esforzado por todo esto por culpa de tu espíritu libre y aventurero? No me vengas con gilipolleces Vris. El cuento de no crecer jamás y volar con los colores en el viento se acabó hace años, ¿sabes? Tienes casi veinte años, por dios, controla un poco tu vida y céntrate en lo que tienes que centrarte.

Por unos segundos su mente le advirtió de que en aquel estado de cabreo podía llegar a decir algo que la ofendiese de verdad. Su lengua tendía a estar muy suelta cuando había emociones fuertes de por medio, y ya la había cagado una vez por un impulso de aquellos con ella. Pero ahora, sabiendo realmente los motivos y sin estar enterrado en la ignorancia, tenía todo el camino libre para hablar.

-Dices que no tienes _nada_ -volvió a remarcar- aquí, ¿no? Ese barrio que tanto rechazas y esos amigos que tan tirada te han dejado y esa madre que no te hacía caso. Esta casa, joder. ¿Es eso lo que te mantenía aquí, lo malo, lo peor de tu historia? Entiendo que sea tu vida, entiendo que sea todo lo que habías tenido hasta hace un par de años, ¡¿pero es justamente eso lo único que merece la pena?! ¿¡Eres imbécil o qué te pasa!?

Su tono de voz había empezado a subir cada vez más junto con su enfado.

No podía irse, no podía dejar que se fuese.

Vriska era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Era la única persona que había permanecido a su lado, la única persona que le había aguantado, la única persona que le había devuelto cada golpe y cada insulto, la única persona que le había dicho las cosas como eran y le había puesto los pies en la tierra, la única persona que había dado la cara por él y le había animado a dar la cara por todo lo demás. Le levantaba, le ponía recto y le encaraba a lo que tenía que encararse. Pero la muy estúpida solo daba consejos que luego no seguía, y solo porque su pasado hubiese muerto no tenía derecho a abandonar su presente, porque en él estaba su carrera, estaba su futuro y egoístamente hablando estaba lo más importante, que era él.

Vriska no podía marcharse de allí porque Eridan la necesitaba. Como amiga, como consejera y como enemiga. La necesitaba en tantos sentidos que no podía contarlos de golpe en su cabeza. Y lo que más le dolía era que a ella parecía darle exactamente igual todo eso.

Dio un par de pasos al frente tan decididos que la chica retrocedió hasta que tuvo la espalda contra la pared. Cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros de ella pegó un puñetazo contra la pared al lado de su cabeza cerrándole el paso con el brazo.

-¿Es eso lo único que te importa? -su voz ahora era un susurro lleno de tensión contenida, pero Vriska estaba tan cerca de él que no le hacía falta alzar más la voz.

Le devolvió la mirada. Le produjo una indescriptible satisfacción darse cuenta de que la había sorprendido, aunque seguía manteniéndose con la cabeza alta sin cortar el contacto visual.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ampora? -le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Eridan rezó para que no sonriese porque si sonreía para burlarse de su ira como siempre lo hacía después de llamarle por el apellido, como hacía cuando se habían conocido, no iba a ser responsable de sus actos.

Y Vriska lo sabía. Porque sonrió.

No pudo controlarse.

Se lanzó contra su cuello y le mordió con fuerza. Con más fuerza de la normal.

Su cuerpo automáticamente se pegó al de ella y le apretó el pecho con la mano izquierda sin importarle el dolor que pudiese causarle.

Estaba celoso. Celoso de que Vriska escogiese una nueva vida en vez de quedarse allí con él, en vez de continuar con la universidad y forjarse un futuro para si misma. Quería irse y él no quería que se fuese, por muy posesivo que aquello pudiese sonar. No podía soportar la idea de pensar en tenerla tan lejos aunque no supiese realmente dónde iba a irse.

No podía abandonarle.

Ella, en vez de quejarse le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro para llegar con sus uñas a su espalda. La tela era suficientemente fina como para que notase el pinchazo y apretase los dientes para aguantar el dolor. Aunque no la estuviese viendo, podía sentir como había abierto la boca. Sus afilados colmillos estarían ahora a la vista, preparados para llevarse lo que tuviesen por delante. Le quitó la mano del pecho y la bajó directamente hasta el botón de sus pantalones, que desabrochó con rapidez metiéndose sin perder un segundo dentro de sus bragas. La tocó. No quería hacerle daño de verdad, pero la única forma que tenía de expresar sus ansias de posesión era aquella. Tenía que hacerle ver que la necesitaba. Tenía que demostrarle que no podía irse.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de su cuello ella le miró desafiante. No había apenas rastro de lujuria en sus ojos, tan solo rabia y una pizca de incertidumbre.

-¿Crees que así me harás cambiar de opinión? -le susurró Vriska con los dientes apretados, conteniéndose.

Eridan acercó sus labios a los de ella, aunque no para besarla.

-Lo que voy a hacer... -podía sentir su aliento húmedo en sus propios labios por la cercanía- … es conseguir que entiendas... -la cogió de la cabeza, enredando algún mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y estirando- … que no puedes irte así como así.

Vriska sonrió irónicamente, burlándose de él mientras los dedos del chico seguían moviéndose entre sus piernas.

-Vas a tener que buscar un método mejor, Ampora -susurró vacilándole.

Ahora era el turno de él para sonreír.

-¿Seguro? -y sin previo aviso le metió un par de dedos.

Notó como los músculos de su vagina se contraían por la impresión. Vriska le estiró del pelo en respuesta y le mordió el hombro para paliar el dolor con una fuerza que le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de suplicio y sorpresa, notando como la sangre salía de la herida que le había hecho. Pero no dejó de sonreír con malicia mientras continuaba. No iba a ganarle ni a dominarle aquella vez.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo, le puso una mano en medio del pecho y volvió a empujarla contra la pared, notando como el golpe le había dolido. Le sacó los dedos de la entrepierna bruscamente y cogiéndola por los brazos la obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él y contra el frío muro de la casa. Le bajó los pantalones y las bragas juntos hasta las rodillas, e hizo lo propio con los suyos también. La muy cabrona le había puesto caliente con el mordisco y no se explicaba por qué.

Cuando volvió a llevar la mano hasta abajo para volver a acariciarla, notó con un regodeo inimaginable como la chica estaba empezando a mojarse lentamente. Estaba excitada, más que otras veces. El flujo estaba saliendo a una velocidad alarmante, y Eridan aprovechó para mojar dos dedos en él y subir la mano hasta la boca de Vriska. La abrió con fuerza y le metió los dedos, haciendo que se los limpiase con la lengua. Mientras tanto, se acercó por detrás hasta pegar su cuerpo al de ella, y le susurró al oído.

-¿Te das cuenta? -su voz tenía un tono de burla mezclado con amargura-. Quieres esto. Lo necesitas... -le mordió la oreja sin miramientos, clavando los dientes, pasando la lengua, dejando caer su aliento en ella-. Me necesitas.

Parecía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba, porque casi inconscientemente la chica soltó un leve gemido de placer y llevó una de las manos hacia atrás, apretando con los dedos y las uñas el culo de Eridan contra ella, pidiéndole más. Fue todo lo que necesitó el chico para separarse ligeramente y metérsela de golpe, todo lo fuerte que pudo, cogiéndola de las caderas para que la penetración fuese más profunda.

Nunca la había escuchado gritar así.

Tan pronto como estuvo dentro aceleró, dándole con toda la energía que tenía en el cuerpo y notando como las piernas de ella flaqueaban con cada golpe. Cuando Vriska intentó girar la cabeza para mirarle, él la cogió de la nuca y la volvió a poner contra la pared, dejándole la mejilla apretada con el muro y aumentando el ritmo.

Sabía que no iba a cambiar su opinión y que no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no podía controlarse. La deseaba y quería que se quedase allí y no le dejase solo otra vez y perderla le resultaba inconcebible. Y sabía que iba a ocurrir y aun así no quería aceptarlo y eso le enfurecía y le entristecía más y era un círculo vicioso que no podía detener porque MIERDA no podía perderla.

Los gritos de ella desgarrándose la garganta de placer le llenaban los oídos y le excitaban por encima de lo que podía siquiera contener. Fue frenético, apasionado, caliente, doloroso y desesperado, de tal forma que incluso él dejó escapar gemidos que no creía posibles mientras se la follaba sin piedad.  
Ninguno de los dos tardó en llegar al orgasmo, y cuando lo hicieron se apretaron tanto el uno contra el otro que Eridan temió que acabasen fundiéndose. Apenas podían respirar y tenían la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. Pero la tensión, los nervios y lo que era más sorprendente, el enfado, habían desaparecido por completo.

Cuando se la sacó con el mismo cuidado con el que se la había metido y la soltó, Vriska se apoyó contra la pared y no tardó en perder el equilibrio y caer lentamente al suelo, quedándose de rodillas mientras su cuerpo seguía rezumando fluidos entre sus piernas.

Lo único que podía escucharse era la respiración entrecortada de ambos y si se afinaba el oído las pulsaciones de los dos que iban a una velocidad tremenda. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, él de pie y ella de rodillas y de espaldas, notando como se les secaba la boca y se les enfriaba el sudor.

No quiso saber lo que pasaría después. La reacción que podía esperar de ella era más bien ninguna, ya que no sabía por dónde podía salirse. Había perdido el control y había pagado su tristeza y su enfado con ella, _en ella_. Por eso, cuando empezó a hablar, los ánimos se le volvieron a caer en picado, porque estaba escuchando justo lo último que quería escuchar.

-Eridan... -trató de recobrar la compostura sin dirigirle la mirada. Notó que a ella también le dolía lo que estaba diciendo- ...voy a irme de todas formas...

Lo último que quería escuchar.


	28. Vriska Serket y el secuestro

**Vriska Serket y el secuestro**

Tras ponerse la ropa de nuevo Eridan se disculpó con una voz más grave de lo habitual y se fue, dejándola de rodillas en el suelo sin ganas de moverse.

Quería llorar.

Le había dolido, física y psicológicamente. Esperaba una reacción mala del chico, pero no había previsto que se pusiese violento y se la follase con aquella fuerza. No podía negar que la última parte la había disfrutado, pero conociendo el motivo por el cual lo había hecho no podía más que deprimirse. No aceptaba que ella se fuese, y eso significaba que seguramente querría cortar relación antes de que sucediese para que fuese menos doloroso. No lo sabía en realidad y tampoco tenía claro si quería saberlo.  
Obviamente el hecho de perder a Eridan era una de las cosas que más le habían frenado en un primer momento, que más le habían dolido con tan solo pensarlas. Pero al decirle que se iba pensaba que podría tener un acuerdo con él y terminar a buenas, seguir hablando, seguir viéndose de vez en cuando. Unos kilómetros de distancia no tenían por qué significar nada. Aun así parecía que con él tendría que ser blanco o negro, y ella ya había tomado su decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás.

Era su vida y tenía que tomar las riendas de ella, y aunque eso significase tener que sacrificar ciertas cosas, cosas que quería, era la única opción que le quedaba.

No veía futuro en quedarse allí. No se veía terminando la universidad con la poca atención que le prestaba, ni se veía estando encerrada en un campus durante varios años más. No se veía teniendo una vida convencional y asentada como el resto del mundo quería.

Ella necesitaba salir, conocer, viajar, experimentar y caerse una y otra vez para hacerse más fuerte y poder estar orgullosa de si misma. Era lo único que le importaba. Pero tenía claro, desde luego, que si tenía que recordar algo bueno de aquella época sin duda sería Eridan y todos los momentos que había pasado con él.

Se levantó con pesadez y fue hasta el baño para limpiarse antes de volver a ponerse la ropa. Se miró en el espejo roto que tenía sobre el lavamanos. Su pelo negro enmarañado y con mechones que no tenían dirección fija le rodeaba la cara, y el flequillo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Sus gafas habían caído en algún momento cuando el chico la había puesto contra la pared, y tan solo podía distinguir una mancha borrosa en el reflejo. Su pintalabios azul estaba corrido, extendido alrededor de su boca, y todavía conservaba el rubor por sangre corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas.  
Parecía una puta.

Volvió hasta la habitación en busca de sus gafas antes de arreglarse un poco de cuello para arriba. Cuando se las puso descubrió la marca morada de un mordisco demasiado fuerte y se acarició la zona afectada con delicadeza. Estaba rabioso con ella y la había sorprendido verle de aquella forma. Pero no le culpaba, porque aunque hiciese parecer que le daba exactamente igual separarse de él en realidad la idea le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos de encima y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sin intención de volver jamás.

Pasaron un par de días después de aquello. Sorprendentemente, no tuvo noticia alguna de Eridan en todo aquel tiempo, y considerando lo pesado que solía ser con esas cosas le pareció extraño. Trató de no darle importancia, porque al fin y al cabo era siempre ella la que desaparecía y no contestaba las llamadas. Pero siendo a la inversa la situación parecía muy distinta y mucho más preocupante: si no quería hablar con ella ni verla es que estaría realmente molesto, tanto que podría darse la posibilidad de que su relación se hubiese terminado ya.  
Tal vez quería ahorrarse despedidas y sentimentalismos, tal vez quería que se sintiese culpable y se fuese de allí con el remordimiento de haber roto su relación en malos términos. Pero Vriska sabía que no había sido culpa suya en realidad y trataba de no achacarse la responsabilidad de lo que había sucedido. Al principio pensó que tal vez aquella no era tan mala opción, después de todo. Ambos habían tenido una sesión de sexo maravillosa y despedirse entre lágrimas y promesas no era algo que les pegase a ninguno de los dos.

Tal vez era mejor así.

Se dedicó a lo largo de los días siguientes a buscar destinos, viajes, casas, e información. No quería tener un viaje planificado, pero al menos quería decidir la zona a la que iba a irse, coger lo más barato que le llevase hasta allí y a partir de aquel momento empezar de cero. Había vuelto a asistir a las clases religiosamente, convencida de que tal vez en un futuro las echaría de menos (ja), así que aprovechaba los últimos días que le quedaban. Al fin y al cabo, el curso terminaba en menos de un mes, aunque ella ya no estaría allí para ver el final.

Cuanto más trataba de quitarse de la cabeza a Eridan, más atacaba este sus pensamientos. Especialmente en el momento en el que empezó a preparar la mochila que iba a llevarse con sus pocas pertenencias. Cada objeto, cada prenda de ropa que metía dentro le daba una punzada en el corazón que quería evitar sin remedio.

La mañana del día previo a su marcha se levantó con los ánimos por el suelo, y su firmeza empezó a flaquear al tiempo que sentía como las paredes se cerraban en torno a ella. Le dolía más de lo que había esperado el hecho de alejarse de allí tan repentinamente cuando no hacía ni dos semanas que su madre había muerto. Había arreglado los asuntos con la funeraria y había decidido enviar una cuota todos los meses hasta saldar la deuda, sin saber todavía muy bien cómo iba a conseguir el dinero.  
Pero no era eso lo que le importaba. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó unos minutos mirando el campus a sus pies, distinguiendo a lo lejos el edificio de Historia.

Entonces decidió que no iba a hacerlo, no iba a terminar así. No iba a dejar que las cosas llegasen a su fin de aquella forma.

Sin pensárselo un segundo, cogió su riñonera y salió corriendo de la habitación, yendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían hasta salir del edificio y cruzar el campus en una carrera. Notó que algunas personas se giraban al verla pasar rápidamente a su lado, pero no les hizo ningún caso. Cuando llegó después de algunos minutos esforzándose al máximo hasta el edificio de Historia abrió la puerta sin cuidado y se metió dentro, corriendo hasta la ventanilla de información.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero le encontraría.

Tras una breve conversación en la que le costó horrores hablar por el cansancio, emprendió la marcha de nuevo vertiginosamente escaleras arriba. Aula 413, aula 413, aula 413...

Cuando llegó hasta el número, miró por el cristal de la puerta a ver si le distinguía, sin suerte alguna. Allí había demasiada gente. Bah, que cojones.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con tal estruendo que incluso el profesor detuvo su charla para mirarla. Notó como un par de cientos de cabezas se giraban hacia ella preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Seguía sin poder distinguir al chico entre la multitud.

-¡Eridan Ampora! ¡Mueve tu culo aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que vaya fila por fila hasta encontrarte!

Hubo murmullos generalizados y miradas que buscaban quién era el responsable de que aquella loca estuviese allí gritando. Vriska vio por el rabillo del ojo que el profesor iba a replicarle pero volvió a gritar antes de que eso sucediese.

-¡Más te vale salir cuanto antes si no quieres que siga avergonzándote delante de toda la maldita universidad!

Funcionó, allí estaba. A lo lejos se levantó la escuálida figura de Eridan, con aquel mechón violeta y aquellas gafas hipster tan horribles.

-¡Por el amor de dios Vris, ¿es que no tienes ningún tipo de vergüenza?! -le gritó, moviéndose hacia ella con rapidez para evitar que siguiese montando un numerito.

-¡Ya deberías saber que no! -respondió con una carcajada.

En cuanto el chico llegó a su área de alcance, le cogió de la mano y salió corriendo de allí arrastrándole tras ella, notando como los murmullos del aula aumentaban considerablemente mientras salían.

Corrieron hasta las escaleras y subieron los pisos que les quedaban mientras Eridan se quejaba y le preguntaba cada dos segundos dónde coño estaban yendo y por qué cojones había hecho aquello. Ella no dijo una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la azotea del edificio. Sacó una llave que había conseguido en su primer año allí y que hasta donde sabía abría todas las azoteas del campus. Bingo.

Cruzaron la puerta y el viento y el sol les golpearon en la cara con fuerza. Con el brazo que le sobraba, Vriska se tapó del sol y sonrió. Genial, había conseguido raptarle.

-Vris por el amor de dios -empezó Eridan.

-No quiero que acabe así -le cortó, mirándole a los ojos-. No quiero que después de todo yo me vaya y tú me odies por haberlo hecho y yo tenga el remordimiento el resto de mi existencia.

Estaba sonriendo con sinceridad, feliz. Era un día soleado, el viento le refrescaba la mente y había raptado a Eridan hasta llevárselo a una azotea. No podía imaginar mejor escenario.

Él se mantuvo callado mirándola de vuelta, y cuando no pudo aguantarle el contacto visual más tiempo bajó la cabeza y soltó una ligera carcajada que liberó a Vriska del enorme peso que llevaba cargando desde hacía una semana: la había perdonado.

-Yo tampoco -suspiró, como si también se hubiese librado de una carga tremenda-. Es decir, entiendo que tengas que irte de aquí y que no encajes en realidad. Pero sigo sin querer perderte.

La chica le dio un puñetazo amistoso (bueno, un poco menos que amistoso) en el hombro.

-Ooooooooh no por favor Eridan -le suplicó con un dramatismo sobreactuado-. No te me pongas cursi, que me entrarán ganas de tirarme por el borde del edificio.

-Eres imbécil -le contestó él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y tu gilipollas.

Decidieron sentarse contra un pequeño muro de la salida de un respiradero. Vriska se encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno al chico, que aceptó tan solo por la ocasión y que acabó tirando al cabo de diez segundos porque se estaba ahogando mientras la chica se reía de él. Él trató de recuperar su dignidad asegurando que no se sentía orgulloso de saber cómo acabar antes con su vida. Tuvieron un par de discusiones estúpidas tras ello y simplemente se quedaron hablando hasta que el sol empezó a bajar, tiñendo el cielo de un color naranja intenso.

-Te vas mañana, ¿verdad? -le preguntó él después de algunos minutos en silencio.

Ella asintió sin dar más respuesta. No hacía falta.

Ambos se quedaron prendados del atardecer, uno junto al otro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de estar solos, unidos, felices.

-Te quiero, Vris -le susurró.

Vriska dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de él sin apartar la vista del cielo. No hacía falta que se lo dijese porque ya lo sabía.

-Y yo -contestó.


	29. Eridan Ampora y la despedida

**Eridan Ampora y la despedida**

El día que más había temido que llegase desde hacía una semana había llegado. Vriska se iba.

Eridan había intentado tomárselo con la mayor serenidad posible, pero era difícil dada la situación. Al principio tras el momento en la azotea pensó que pasarían la noche juntos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea y acordaron dejarlo ahí. Sin despedidas, sin dramatismos y sin momentos incómodos. Ambos sabían lo que querían, ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer y ambos sabían lo que sentían, y con eso era más que suficiente.

Él por su parte no había podido dormir. Se había tumbado en la cama con la intención de descansar un poco porque sabía que el día siguiente sería duro, pero una vez estuvo allí lo único que consiguió fue dar vueltas y más vueltas, mirando al techo, a la pared, moviéndose hasta el punto en el que incluso Equius le pidió educadamente y con cierto reparo si podía estar un poco más tranquilo porque no podía dormir. "Ni yo tampoco, no te jode" pensó. Se había olvidado de que Equius estaba allí.

Tenía el móvil junto a la cama, y alargó el brazo para cogerlo y mirar la pantalla. Las cuatro y trece de la mañana. Suspiró y empezó a jugar a un par de juegos, a ojear su twitter y a mirar las fotos que tenía. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una sola ni de Vriska ni con Vriska, y eso le desconcertó un poco. Si, vale, tenía un par de imágenes subidas de tono de ella que habían estado enviándose tiempo atrás como un juego, pero ni siquiera se le veía la cara en ninguna de ellas.

De repente su móvil vibró y Eridan se llevó el susto de su vida. El corazón empezó a latirle frenéticamente en el pecho por la impresión, y abrió la bandeja de entrada para ver qué le pasaba al mundo para que le llegase nada a esas horas. Casi se rió al ver que era un mensaje de Vriska.

"¿Estas despierto?"

"Ahora si gracias a ti"

"¿Esta8as durmiendo? No me lo creo"

Eridan sonrió.

"No lo estaba. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?"

"Llevo horas dando vueltas en la cama, esto es una mierda"

Eridan paró unos segundos antes de responderle. Estaba nerviosa, desde luego, y en el fondo no pudo evitar que una pequeña parte de si mismo tuviese la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión a última hora.

"Si vvas a vviajar mañana es mejor que descanses o acabarás pasándote de parada"

Se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde tenía que parar Vriska, es decir, que no sabía dónde iba a irse todavía. Escribió otro mensaje.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde vvas?"

La respuesta tardo un par de minutos en llegar, y el chico estuvo con la nariz casi pegada a la pantalla esperándola.

"No lo tengo claro aun. Al norte, seguramente, es la zona que más posi8ilidades tiene"

El norte, vaya. No parecía un mal lugar, aunque tampoco era una indicación muy precisa. El norte podía ser muchos sitios. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

"Con la ropa que tienes te vvas a helar allí arriba. Deberías haberme dejado que te llevase de compras alguna vez"

Habría sido divertido, verla cansada y replicándole todo el rato mientras él escogía conjuntos que le sentasen bien. Verla vestida de forma realmente femenina habría sido algo digno de recordar.

"¿Y que aca8ase siendo una pija redomada como tú? No me hagas reír, yo tengo principios"

"¿Disculpa? Lacoste y Hilfiger son principios"

"Podrías gastarte el dinero en algo útil en vez de en gilipolleces como esa. Estoy segura que un pantalón tuyo cuesta más que la casa de mi madre"

El chiste negro contra si misma no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero era ella quien estaba tirándose piedras a su propio tejado, así que no haría ningún comentario al respecto.

"Podría gastármelo en un piso para dos en el norte"

"Como estés ha8lando en serio iré personalmente a tu cuarto a partirte la cara"

"¿Qué? No me puedes negar que no te gustaría"

"No, Eridan, no me gustaría. Yo me voy y tu te quedas, es así de simple. Ni se te ocurra pensar en venir conmigo"

"No le vveo nada de malo"

"Pues yo si, y estoy hablando en serio. Y juro por dios que espero que tu no"

No lo había dicho realmente tan en serio, pero la idea de largarse de allí de repente le pegó con una fuerza que no había esperado. Irse con Vriska.  
El solo pensar la frase completa se le hizo estúpido. Él tenía su vida allí y pensaba continuarla tal y como estaba. Pero quería seguir puteándola.

"Piénsalo. Tendrías un perfecto experto en moda que sabe cocinar y yo a cambio tendría... una presencia masculina en casa"

El tiempo que tardó Vriska en contestar sería seguramente el que había pasado riéndose por eso.

"El hecho de que quieras una presencia masculina en casa solo reafirma mi teoría de que eres gay"

"Si fuese gay no me habría acostado contigo, imbécil"

"Tú date algo de tiempo, todos necesitáis experimentar al principio"

La conversación se alargó al menos una hora más, hasta que al final Vriska dejó de responder. Eridan averiguaría al día siguiente que era porque se había quedado dormida con el teléfono en la mano.

Habían acordado que no se despedirían, pero desde luego era una promesa que no pensaba cumplir. Esperó en la puerta de la residencia para chicas alrededor de la hora que sabía que tendría que salir de allí para coger el autobús.

Cuando Vriska le vio allí parado, le puso mala cara. Iba cargada con una mochila mediana, la ropa ancha de siempre y su inseparable riñonera.

-Pensé que teníamos un trato -le increpó.

-Pensé que sabías que iba a incumplirlo -respondió él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, desconforme con la situación.

-Tranquila, ¿eh? Solo quería darte un par de cosas antes de que te fueras -dijo en defensa propia al ver la expresión de la chica.

Rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar un papel doblado y se lo extendió. Vriska lo cogió con desconfianza y lo abrió, transformando poco a poco su actitud de confusa a completamente anonadada.

-Eridan, no...

-Ssh, cállate anda. Solo estoy gastando mi dinero en algo útil -la cortó.

Hacía un par de días que había llamado a la funeraria que se había encargado de la madre de la chica para pagar todo lo que quedase restante del proceso y los cargos. Estaba libre de aquella deuda.

-De verdad, Eridan, que no p...

-Shhhhhh -le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla-. Que te calles, coño.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y se quitó la bufanda que llevaba aquel día, que era de color azul claro y azul oscuro a rallas anchas, una verdadera pieza de moda que había comprado un par de años atrás. Con calma, se la colocó a la chica alrededor del cuello.

-Así no pasarás tanto frío.

Fue visto y no visto. Vriska se le lanzó a los brazos y le apretó contra ella en el abrazo más sentido que le habían dado jamás. Eridan respondió al instante cogiéndola también y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Notó que se le aguaban los ojos.

-Gracias -susurró ella.

Como toda respuesta el chico sonrió, acariciándole el pelo. Ella se separó rápidamente, queriendo dejar las cosas cortas y sin melodrama, como habían acordado. Le dedicó una última sonrisa, la sonrisa más triste que Eridan vería en el resto de sus días, y empezó a caminar alejándose de él.

Aquella fue la última vez que supo de Vriska Serket.


	30. Vriska Serket y el retorno

**Vriska Serket y el retorno**

El sol le daba tan fuerte en la cara que tuvo que volver a ponerse las gafas que tenía sobre la cabeza al salir de la cafetería para que dejase de molestarle. Dios, que maldito calor. Apenas acababa de comenzar la primavera, pero el ambiente parecía de verano. No se podía caminar por la calle a medio día a menos de que estuvieses por la sombra, y se podía andar en manga corta incluso de noche. Era insoportable hasta el punto que le hacía cabrearse con aquella ciudad que no tenía la culpa de nada. Porque claro, en ningún momento se le ocurrió que era cosa suya porque estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un clima bastante más frío que aquel.

Bajó por la calle principal hasta llegar al lugar donde tenía aparcado el coche. No era gran cosa, pero le servía para recorrer medias distancias y llevarla a sitios así que no le preocupaba en exceso. Nunca había sido de las que se gastaba su dinero en coches, joyas ni ropa, si no que iba guardando mes a mes, poco a poco, una cantidad fija que luego utilizaba en casos de emergencia y si tenía suerte de poder acumular lo suficiente gastaba en un viaje.

A sus veintiocho años Vriska ya había recorrido la mitad del continente. Se había dedicado a viajar con los métodos más baratos que había encontrado y a caminar hasta que le habían sangrado los pies visitando todas las ciudades a su alcance, y no había tenido experiencia mejor en la vida. Era una aventurera innata que se pasaba los meses de aquí para allá sin parar ni un solo segundo.  
Tenía su propio piso y un trabajo fijo que le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para alimentar su único hobby con al menos un fin de semana libre al mes. El suelo era bastante decente y el puesto no le disgustaba, aunque era tremendamente aburrido.

Se subió al coche y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Había ido por la ciudad primero porque había pasado todo el viaje hasta la ciudad por carretera sin tener nada que llevarse a la boca y una vez allí había corrido desesperada hasta el primer lugar en el que le diesen algo mínimamente comestible. Y tras ello podía seguir su camino con calma.

Condujo durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a las puertas del cementerio general de la ciudad. Aparcó sin tener muy claro si el sitio donde había dejado su vehículo era del todo legal y atravesó las puertas metálicas.

Como era de esperar, el lugar estaba en paz y tranquilidad, y solo pudo ver un par de ancianos que deambulaban por allí regando flores o cambiando jarrones. Observó a su alrededor y trató de recordar en qué pasillo exactamente estaba el nicho de su madre. Aquel lugar era inmenso y hacía ocho años que se había ido de la ciudad y por lo tanto no la había visitado, así que tenía la memoria un poco vaga. Tardó al menos diez minutos de pasear e intentar que sus ojos le trajesen los recuerdos del sitio (completamente en vano) antes de encontrar el emplazamiento exacto.

Se acercó casi con miedo. No, no era miedo. Era respeto. Respeto por la persona que, a pesar de haberse arruinado la vida a si misma y haber caído en la desgracia por su propio pie habiéndola rechazado como hija innumerables veces, la había criado y al fin y al cabo le había dado todo el amor que había podido antes de que las drogas se la llevasen. Vriska con los años se dedicó a clasificar los recuerdos hasta decidir que prefería quedarse con los de sus primeros años de vida con ella antes que con los últimos. La época final de la mujer no merecía la pena ser traída de vuelta a su memoria por lo que simplemente la había ignorado.  
Le había llevado un pequeño ramo de flores, que colocó en el depósito que tenía la lápida. Curiosamente había restos de plantas anteriores en el lugar y se preguntó quién podía estar llevándoselas (no muy regularmente por lo que parecía), ya que no tenían más familia cercana y su madre había perdido a todos sus amigos tras la dependencia. Quiso pensar que había sido uno de aquellos abuelos que por pena y compasión ponían flores en las tumbas que llevaban demasiado tiempo vacías de flores.

Le dedicó algunas palabras a la lápida. No todas bonitas, no todas desagradables. Le contó cómo le iba, le contó resumidamente sobre su vida y sus viajes mientras inconscientemente su mano acariciaba el collar de las esferas azules que había recogido de la casa un día después de su muerte.

Cuando se sintió tranquila y en paz, se incorporó de nuevo y se dirigió a la salida del lugar. Uno de los ancianos le hizo un gesto para despedirse de ella, y la chica le devolvió una sonrisa antes de meterse otra vez en el coche.

¿Ahora qué? Había pasado por la ciudad aprovechando un período de vacaciones de una semana. No tenía suficiente dinero para irse del país como otras veces, así que había apostado por algún lugar ligeramente cercano. Después de pensarlo mucho creyó que sería buena idea volver a su ciudad natal por primera vez desde que se había marchado. El por qué no lo había hecho en los ocho años anteriores a aquel era algo que ni siquiera ella llegaba a comprender por completo. La ciudad le provocaba un torrente de sentimientos contradictorios: le intimidaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo. Tenía tantísimas cosas encerradas entre aquellas calles que le daba miedo destaparlas y a la vez se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Tal vez no había visitado antes la ciudad por cobardía, por falta de tiempo, por falta de ganas o por todo junto. Pero lo importante es que estaba allí ahora, y no iba a desperdiciar el viaje.

Pensó en un primer momento en pasar por su antigua universidad, pero ya que tenía la ciudad cerca podía aprovechar por recorrer las calles que recorría de niña y visitar el campus otro día, ya que todavía tenía toda una semana por delante.

Sus pasos la llevaron casi de forma inconsciente hasta el barrio viejo en el que había vivido. Reconoció al instante el olor de las calles, la forma desigual de los muros, los estrechos pasillos entre edificios mal construidos y los lugares por los que había malgastado su adolescencia haciendo trastadas. Caminó lentamente, saboreando cada rincón con una mezcla entre pena y nostalgia, viéndose a si misma y a sus antiguos amigos caminar por donde ella caminaba ahora.

Llegó hasta la que fue su casa y no le sorprendió comprobar que había sido derruida. Ahora solo quedaban unos pobres muros y algún resquicio de las baldosas del suelo como ruinas. Aquella zona estaba bastante abandonada, por lo que ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitar los escombros. Era triste ver aquel agujero en el lugar en el que había estado su hogar.

Dedicó un rato más a toda aquella parte de la ciudad antes de volver al centro con una pesadez en el corazón que no sentía desde hacía años. Se planteó el dar una vuelta para calmarse un poco antes de seguir destapando lugares como aquel, porque si los vivía todos de golpe iba a acabar en la habitación del hotel con un bajón emocional tremendo.

Se metió por la calle principal y miró las tiendas por el rabillo del ojo, paseando sin prisas. Le llamó la atención una larga cola que había frente a la puerta de un local, y cuando pasó por al lado se giró para curiosear por qué tanto jaleo. Vio el letrero del sitio: era una librería. Había adorado los libros desde que había leído su primer cuento cuando tan solo era una chiquilla. Su madre siempre decía que había aprendido antes a leer que a caminar, aunque ella nunca se lo hubiese creído. Sacó su cartera para ver cuánto dinero tenía, porque le habían entrado ganas de comprarse un nuevo libro y pasar la noche sumergida en él hasta el amanecer. Sonrió al ver que tenía de sobra, así que entró con algo más de ánimo al lugar, esquivando la cola de gente. Examinó las estanterías de novedades y se encontró con la portada de un libro que ocupaba él solo dos de las baldosas.

La portada era bastante estrafalaria, y por lo que pudo leer a primera vista era un simple libro histórico de aquellos que estaban muy de moda en aquella época. Vriska había leído varios ya y todos la dejaban bastante fría, así que no se paró a mirarlo. Hasta que vio un cartel de su tamaño con dicha portada anunciando una firma de libros aquel día en aquel lugar.

Ah, por eso había tanta condenada gente allí dentro. Fue a cambiar de pasillo para evitar el gentío, pero su cabeza no pudo evitar girarse de nuevo hacia el cartel gigante. Sin saber si había sido una mala jugada de su cerebro o si sus ojos la habían engañado, su mirada fue recorriendo el letrero lentamente hasta situarse en la esquina inferior izquierda, donde descansaba en una letra imperceptible a simple vista el nombre del autor del libro.

No podía creérselo.

Volvió rápidamente a la estantería de novedades y cogió un ejemplar para comprobarlo. No había duda.

Escuchó revuelo tras ella, y al girarse vio como la gente se amontonaba hacia el fondo de la librería. Los altavoces del lugar produjeron un sonoro click para indicar que estaban encendidos.

-"El autor Eridan Ampora firmará durante la próxima hora los ejemplares de su último best seller, "La tierra de la ira y los ángeles". Por favor hagan una fila ordenada y procuren guardar el turno. Gracias"

No se lo pensó dos veces y se puso en la cola con el ejemplar que había cogido de la estantería y que ni siquiera había pagado todavía. Pensó que sería correcto esperar, pero una vena hace tiempo dormida emergió de nuevo en su interior, recordándole que ella no era una persona caracterizada por su paciencia. Sin ningún tipo de reparo empezó entonces a avanzar en la fila a base de abrirse paso con seguridad entre la multitud hasta colocarse en el primer puesto de la cola. La gente que tenía detrás empezó a quejarse sonoramente, pero les ignoró deliberadamente.

Eridan estaba sentado en una mesa alargada, rodeado de ejemplares de su propio libro, absorto en repetir una y otra vez su firma. La chica se acercó con decisión y le dejó el ejemplar en la mesa, que él abrió distraídamente sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿A nombre de quién pongo la dedicatoria? -su voz no había cambiado un ápice.

Sonrió.

-Vriska Serket.

_((Y hasta aquí ha llegado esto. Todavía no me creo que lo haya conseguido terminar (relativamente a tiempo teniendo en cuenta que son casi las tres de la mañana). _  
_Este reto ha sido una experiencia que no esperaba. Cuando lo comencé, dos páginas al día se me antojaban poca cosa, pero en la práctica ha sido muy distinto. Los días en los que me faltaba tiempo por la universidad, los días en los que no tenía ninguna inspiración para escribir e incluso los días en los que directamente no me apetecía. Los capítulos se acumulaban y el estrés aparecía. Pero al final tras un último esfuerzo lo he acabado el día que toca._  
_No tengo mucho más que decir. Ha sido mi primer fanfic, pero el hecho de haberlo escrito tan seguidamente durante 30 días me ha motivado para publicar tal vez alguno más. _  
_Gracias a los que me han seguido durante este mes (no sois muchos, pero se agradece igualmente). Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. _  
_Próximamente, más.))_


End file.
